Tough Versus Tougher
by Starry-Valley
Summary: A girl was about to go into a weird adventure. A boy was going to show her the ways of his planet without knowing what's what. Everything goes into ruin but will love succeed at last minute? LanceXOC Rated T for possible kissing and nothing more
1. Chapter 1

Tough Versus Tougher

Chapter 1

Newest Of The New

This story starts off in a town in Sherman, Illinois. I live there with my dad, I go to highschool like any other girl. I just moved here a week ago. It isn't all it's cracked up to be. It's rather hot and annoying out here. And, today , I start highschool. My name was Naomi Anne Winchester. I liked music from the middle ages. I loved history books and I was naturally pretty. I had redish brown hair, it was waist length. My eyes were green even though i had light brown skin. I was 16 and i tended to wear black alot. I loved putting the spot light on my clothes. Of course for some reason my dad always made sure i had the spot light. And for that I had girls staring at me with knives for eyeballs. I hated school. It sucked for every reason. Girls. Class. And especially Guys. Loved P.E. though. It was my thing. Dodgeball. Everybody running from me in a scare of getting hit by me. I had the best right hand in the county. Unofficially. But still, best right hand. I was going to Sherman Highschool, atleast i think that is what it was called. I was wearing a white long sleeve shirt with a black tank top over it. A simple but black shorts. White reebok sneakers. I was wearing a headband with little bats on it. And black nail polish. I am 5' 3'' in height and LOVED Darren Shan books. I sat in the car with my dad who was driving me.

"Now Naomi this is a brand new school. A new start. We moved here to get a better education and new social surroundings. You can't be as _stand-off-ish_ as you were in the last school"

"Stand-off-ish? Dad I was being myself. Those girls got on my nerves. Them with their annoying Justin Bieber and STUPID TWILIGHT!...They hated me because I was smart,talented and wasn't pregnant like they were."

"Hey hey and let's not forget your a gorgeous girl. You have your mother's eyes. And her cough cough _growth-spert_. So it's clear why they would...dislike you-"

"Hate."

"DISLIKE you...Don't ever hate somebody. Or they'll-"

"I know. I know. They'll live their lives while you keep hating them and living in the past. I know Dad. I don't pay attention to girls. I don't hug. I don't talk. I just completed exams and tests and ace them."

"They probably didn't like you. Cause alot of the guys liked you."

"I was one of them. Baseball. Soccer. Basketball. FOOTBALL. I was a GUY."

"No you wasn't. You was a perfectly normal girl. I'm just glad we made it in the beginning of the school year. This is perfect. Nobody will even know your there. You'll be a natural,shy girl."

"I know. I'll try to keep down. But dad if they-"

"I KNOW. I KNOW. If they start a fight with you. It is not your fault. THEY started it. I gotcha"

"Thank you. THIS is it?"

We pulled up to the Sherman Highschool. They were so many kids. It was so terrifying. And worst of all me and my dad dressed like teens. Don't get me wrong. My dad was a hot guy for a middle-aged guy. He looked like he was in college. He weared a black shirt and jeans like any other guy. Then I saw these three odd looking guys. A blonde girl who looked like Demyx from Kingdom Hearts and this guy who looked like Ulquiorra from Bleach. It was so freaky. I didn't want to get out. Everyone was looking at the car. My father was science engineer at corporate business in the town. So, We had alot of wham money. But just enough to get this and that. Not like rich people or anything. We was riding in a Black 1967 Ford Mustang. People were "ooh"-ing and "awe"-ing at the car. And hoping for somebody to come out.

"Well here's your stop!"

My dad practically pushed me out the car. I straightened myself up and walked to the school. Everybody was staring at me. Girls were glaring at me. Guys were in awe by me. I hated it all. It was torture walking down those hallways. I was the first to the classroom. I sat down next to a guy named Lance and IIana. Nobody was in here yet so i decided to read Bulfinch's Mythology. It was half an hour before everyone enter the classroom. Everyone was whispering. Things like, "Oh look where's she sitting." or "She is going to get yelled at." stuff like that. I sat between Lance and Ilana. Lance looked like a laid back bad boy. I didn't like it so i didn't say anything. The teacher entered the room. He started writing on the board. IIana raised her hand.

"Teacher! This girl is new! You haven't introduced her yet!"

I gasped. Everyone looked back at me. This girl IIana didn't know when to take a hint. I didn't want to be known. I already had all the girls staring me down. The teacher took out his clipboard and ball-point pin.

"Ahh Yes...Everyone, This is Naomi Anne Winchester. She'll be attending us this year. If you want. I can go over your information miss Naomi."

"Nah. Don-"

"Go ahead! Yea Let's hear her story!"

The class raved about hearing me out. Thank god my dad didn't send them anything. I sighed in relief.

"Ok Your father sent me the information about what we all needed to know."

I gasped. DANG IT DAD! WHY! This was about to get hectic.

"Naomi Anne Winchester. She was born in Florida,Tampa. My daughter loves to read books on greek history and She sings old songs from the 1200's. Norse songs, Arabic songs and Egyptian songs. She is a very intelligent girl. She sews her own clothing. She has a fiery temper and hates to be challenged Physically or Mentally. Her i.q. is 95. And that is about it."

There was a odd silence in the room. Wow dad why didn't you just tell them my blood type! With that,The teacher left to get the rest of my papers. After he did though, A red-haired girl with long crimped hair came inside the room. I looked over to Lance and he gagged at the sight of her. Uh oh..."Popular girl." I stayed where i sat. She walked over to me.

"Who is this, Lancey Wancy?"

"Uhhh I don't know..."

I stood up and reached my hand out in a position to give her hand-shake.

"Hello. I'll be joining you here. Nice to meet ya"

She humphed and slammed my hand away. Tch! I guess girls are the same in every school.

"This is my seat. Next to my boyfriend?"

"Jessica! I am NOT your BOYFRIEND! Whatever that is!"

"Now now Lance don't get upset because of this woman."

I didn't say anything as they was fighting. I just packed my backpack and moved to the seat behind her's.

"Look just sit down!" Lance said upsettly.

"Hmph!" Jessica sat down fiercely.

The teacher re-entered and went back to the board. Jessica lifted her hand dramatically.

"Yes Jessica?"

"Mr. Greensworth, Who is this new girl?"

"Ah! That is our new student. Her name is Naomi Winchester. You came late. Her story and records seem remarkable! With this thing, She might be named the NEW Homecoming Queen."

"What?..." Jessica froze in place. Oh great. Her ego has been challenged. I always made Homecoming Queen. Although after this introduction i'd love to win. But i'm not as known at this school as I was at Tampa High. Me and my friends. Lina and Nicole. And that weird fangirl of mine...hmm...Susie Hales i believe her name was.

"Oh...okay...It's nice to have a rival at school. Welcome to the playing field."

"Right...Hope i win..." I said. She just smiled.

"Oh yeah we have another new student. Hmmm. Miss Susie Hales!"

Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. Holy...Dang it. It goes from bad to worse! She saw me and gasped with a lisp.

"Oh my goths! Ith's Naomi! I know that FRAGANTHS anywhere! Sthuh Cueen Of Thampa High! Shthuh Red Bustherfly! STH MOTHS AWETHUM GIRL IN STHUH WORLD!"

"OH wow...N-naomi a friend!"

"YEAH ME AND NAOMI KNOW EASTH OTHER. HER, LINA AND NICOLE ARE STHUH CUEEN OF THAMPA HIGH!"

She over-exaggerated. Sure me and my friends played jokes,got in trouble and ruled the school. A LITTLE. It was nothing big. We were kinda respected amongst the other kids. But, that means NOTHING here.

"Oh really. Tell us more."

"Jessica? What is wrong with you?" Lance sighed at her.

"Whatever. Countinue!"

"Yea! Well when i firthst came to sthuh schuel. Naomi was the Cueen. She did EVERYSING! She was THO cool. Sthuh twee people who made up the Arcobaleno Mariposas were-"

"Whoa whoa Arcobaleno! Rainbow! That is hilarious!"

"Y-yea whatever. The twee who made sthem up was Naomi Anne Winthester. She was the red bustherfly. Lina was the blue bustherfly and Nicole was the green bustherfly! They hung out at the Arco B. Club in Thampa!"

"ARCO B! ONLY THE HOTTEST OF THE HOTTEST GET IN THERE! HOW!" She whipped her head at me. I shrugged.

"STHATHS BECAUTHS SHE WATHS!" Susie was over-exaggerating to the max.

"Sthe knows. Kung-Fu! Thai Boxthing! And White Lothus!"

"White Lotus? What is that? Jessica asked.

"It was a old chinese martial art. I don't know what the style holds inside of it but-"

"It's a style that contains a series of punches and kicking arts. I also know Crane Kick, Tiger Latch and-"

"The Micro Twist..." Me and Lance finished the sentence together. Susie gasped that fangirl gasp of hers. Jessica looked jealous. I had something in common with HER boyfriend. Isn't that a shocker. I had something in common with every guy i met. It wasn't THAT common. It was sports,music,cooking,video games AND martial arts. Somehow Lance was different. He knew more than any of those guys. He was cute for it. I liked him for that. I hadn't like a guy in GOD knows how long. Maybe, Never. The class started and Susie took her seat. Thank god. But, Through the class I often saw Lance staring at me through his hand-mirror. He didn't seem like the type of guy to even KEEP a hand-mirror. His eyes were filled with curiousity and a type of calm love. He seemed like he was going crazy with thoughts going through his , he had NO sunny disposition what-so-ever. But he seemed to love the sight of me. Through class he was staring at me.

"Lance, Answer this prob-"

"3.141592654"

"OH!...That's correct!"

And that was the answer to pie of 11.5. That was some hard algebra. He was watching me while listening to the teacher. That was impressive. He stared at me and stared at me. I was getting nervous. I packed pepper spray in my bra. I was thankful that i kept it.

"Isn't uncomfortable having that in your bra?" He said outloud. I was agape. Everyone looked at me again. I took out my cross.

"Christian? Cross? Problem?"

Everyone went back to the problems on the board. Lance kept staring at me. So, i played the tackle-tail card. I raised my hand.

"Hmm? Yes, Naomi?"

"Lance keeps staring at me through a mirror!"

"Hmm?"

Lance was writing down the problems with pencil in one hand and a eraser in the other. He got rid of the mirror quickly. I smirked. He was one of "_those_" guys.

"Lance...Leave her alone!"

"Huh?...Yes, sir."

The teacher turned back to the board. And i looked back at the mirror was back. I grunted under my breath. Lance was smirking. Why was he staring at me like that?. The class ended. And everyone went their separate ways.I went to get my school books out of my new locker.

"Hey..." I closed my locker to see who it was. It was Lance. He gave me a weird pink flower. I looked back up at him and he was blushing.

"Uhhh Than-"

He ran off. That was a weird experience. I walked to the cafeteria. It was now lunchtime. Lance and IIana sat in the table two tables down from mine. Lunch was noisy. So was the rest of the periods. I ended up in every class with Lance. He kept staring at me. He followed me around thinking i didn't notice him. Lance, IIana and this other guy followed me to the bus. I sat in the back. They sat two seats infront of me. I started humming a old middle age song. While i started doing my homework. I stared at this flower what did it mean? We stopped infront of my house. To my amazement, I lived right next to Lance,IIana and the other guy. "Bye now!" I ran to my house. I walked into my house and locked the door behind me. But then there was a present. It was wrapped in a type of velvet paper with a white ribbon.

"Whoa? To: Naomi Winchester. From: Your New Guardian. That's creepy."

I tried to open it but it wouldn't open. The box started to float. I shrieked and I glow came out of it. I heard a snap and the box turned into a long velvet dress with a white sash just under the bust. The collar had white lace around it. It looked very regal. A note floated to the floor. I slowly picked it up. "This is a homecoming dress. Don't mind how the dress came to be. It's a present from me to thee. I am interested by you. Have a goodnight tonight. Sincerely, Guardian. Whoa...This is creepier than anything." I picked the dress up and folded it. I put it in my bedroom drawer. I went to bed. Today was creepy,weird and kinda cool all at the same time. Tomorrow will be weirder i bet."Goodnight my _Tiala-Ser_" I hopped out of bed. There was a man in my room. I turned on my lamp and nobody was there. It scared the gawe out of me. I went back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Tough Verus Tougher

Chapter 2

The Reunion

There i was, In homeroom. The same math and algebra as at Tampa High. Susie was waving at me dramatically. I sighed. Things here were so boring. All i could think about was that flower, Lance, gave me. I couldn't stand it. This place was killing me. Making my very BEING rot. All the guys were messing around and whispering about how hot i was or maybe how "easy" i was going to be. But, the only "easy" girl here is Jessica Applegrin. Heh. I found out her name from one of my resources. Today i wore a black Metallica t-shirt and a pair of black boot-cut jeans and my favorites...Black 2-inched heeled boots. I loved them. They were my babies. They had scuff-marks and mud on them. I wore these when I first met my friends,Lina and Nicole. Lina was a drama-queen wanna-be popular type girl something like Jessica only Lina was better. Me and her were like sisters. I wore a red dress to the school dance. And she wore the same dress only in blue. Same thing went for Nicole only she wore green. People called us the Powerpuff girls, The Runaways but the one name that stuck was The Arcobaleno Mariposas. The literal translation was Rainbow Butterflies. Some people thought that since we said "Rainbow" there was seven was wrong. It was Naomi Anne Winchester, Lina Sue Kie-Zhi (she was chinese) and Nicole Greenford which was really ironic sense she LOVED green. Those two were the most amazing people i met. We all cried when we broke apart. Lina said she was going to this "god awful town that was named after ice cream." her and nicole were both going. I was going to this place.

"Naomi what is the answer to 10 x 5?"

"50"I answered.

"Thank you now class we'll be having a few MORE new students."

Everyone went "Wow". First, it was me and Susie. Now who-

"HELLLOOOO PEASANTS!"

A tear came to my eye. I got up out my seat. I ran to the voice. It was Lina!. They gasped when they saw me. But, the one who gasped the loudest was Susie. She ran to us and gave us a group hug.

"Whoa! Naomi what are you doing here!"

"What am i doing here! What are YOU doing here!"

"Well i told you i was going to a town that sounded like ice cream!"

We both froze for a moment and that about it.

"Hmf...Sherman...sounds like Sherbet." Jessica and Lina ooh-ed at her response.

"Well this is a pleasant surprise. Miss-"

"I'LL introduce myself thank you." Lina stopped the teacher in his sentence.

"Hello. My name is Lina Sue Kie-Zhi. I am half chinese and half korean. I love long romantic strolls in the park. And i LOVE Jackie Chan and-"

The classroom laughed. Weird enough.

"What are you laughing at?"

"You love...Jackie...Chan or... Mike Chan?"

"Mike? Who da heck is Mike Chan?"

The classroom laughed harder. I was getting upset.

"Hey where's Nicole."

"Ah! Shoot! She went to Germany. Her entire family went their to visit her grandfather."

Me and Lina talked but as we talked the school found out more and more about us and what our roles were at the old school. The more we talked. The more Jessica got more upset with us. Which I understood. We were amazing. Peoples mouths were agape by us. Me and Lina both drew in more guys then Jessica could do in a month!. She was flaming with anger.

"Girls girls girls. Go to your seats."

"Yes, Sir." Me and Lina sat next to each other. We talked for the rest of the class. The classroom started to whisper. Jessica whispered to me and Lina in the back.

"Well. You guys seem to have been quite the explorers back at Tampa Highschool but um...Here i'm the queen bee. I say what goes where and when it does. I know your thinking I'm just another girl who is all that. Well i am. And your going to think that you matter now that your here. But sadly...Your popularity means nothing here. I'm all the rage."

"Well...Jessica was it?. I was OFFICIALLY titled, "Queen of the Blue Butterflies" , My friend here, Naomi, was "Queen of the Red Butterflies". Now each Queen had exactly...100 girls in their gang. I had 100 and Naomi had 100 and Nicole had 100. Our school was very big and had many girls to spare. All together we had OVER 650 girls and 780 boys in our school. All of them bowed to our very being. It was paradise. Until, the women nicknamed after some of the most deadly snakes, came to YOUR school. Now, you're over here telling me what to think. And what my thoughts are GOING to be? You MUST be drunk. So how much money does your daddy have. Well makes in a week?"

Jessica humphed and said confidently.

"760,000 a week. Hmph!"

"Whoa...i-impressive...Well my papa makes...1,360,900 dollars a week."

Jessica gasped and stood up. Lina whispered in her ear.

"I'm what you wished you were...A True Rich Girl...only my attitude makes me out to be a girl that's never had a thing in her life. Got it memorized?" Lina sat back down and so did Jessica. I laughed a bit. Today Lance didn't come to school but his sister, IIana Lunis came. I'll talk to her about the weird flower her brother gave me. After school ended. I went to go talk to IIana. I saw her in the hallway.

"Hey! IIana!" She turned around. Her and that guy named Newton.

"pant pant...Hey...What happened to Lance today. He didn't come to school."

She looked at me with a confused face.

"He got...sick and had to stay inside why do you ask?"

"Well i wanted to ask him what this flower mean't-" I showed them the hot pink lily. They both gasped.

"Whoa...oh my god...Lance...he gave this to you?"

"Yeah do you know what it means?"

"Uhhh It's a rare flower. It's name is a Livid Luna. It's a rare flower. People give it to their significant others it's like saying I care for you or I love you or maybe You're my rare flower. LANCE gave this to you?"

"Y-yea...That's...yeah.."

"Wow..." She was in awe by the flower.

"That flower if it was grounded into powder or oil would work as a love potion." Newton explained.

"Uhhh well HEY do you know what Tiala-Ser means?"

They gasped again.

"It's a poem from a ancient tribe called the Galalunians.

_Tiala-Ser...My star. My jewel. My soul. _

_You are as beautiful as a lily. _

_As smart as a bluebell. _

_As tough as a sunflower. _

_And especially as elegant as a rose. You are mine and mine alone. No other man will have you,talk to you or love you the way I can. Only I can...My Tiala-Ser. _

_When you are sad. I am depressed. _

_When you are angry. I am furious._

_When you are scared. I am brave._

_When you are happy. I am ecstatic._

_When you are lonely. I am there. My Tiala-Ser you control my actions. I would kill from a million men to the tiniest ant for you. _

_You complete me. You may not know I exist. But, my sweet,sweet Tiala-Ser. _

_I will love you no matter what._

_Thank you for giving me these feelings which_ _I will never understand. _

_Curse you...For stealing my heart. Goodnight My Tiala-Ser. I'll see you soon. But, you won't see me." _IIana finished the poem. I nearly fainted by the entire symphony of words. This guy...Lance...was he in my bedroom last night! That is creepy.

"Tiala-Ser in the Galalunian tribe was like imprinting."

"What?" I asked Newton.

"Well it's like...I call you My Tiala-Ser you are...Mine" I froze..."Mine?" that word made me furious. I am nobody's anything. This guy...who was he? What was i getting into? WHO WAS HE! Was it Lance?

"Well i have to go now! Bye!" IIana ran off. Leaving me full of questions. I found Lina on the way out of school. Me and Lina walked back home so we could talk. But, We had to go back to school because she forgot her backpack. It was midnight when we got there but we didn't notice. We was too busy talking. We heard racecar motors. A red car with a white dragon on the side of it raced pass us. It came to a stop with a painful screech. It backed up. Oh lord...What is it now! First the flower, then the poem now THIS! The guy rolled down the window. It was some korean guy. Amazingly, Lina wasn't amused. She loved his car though. Just not the guy driving it.

"Yo...The name's Mike Chan. Need a ride?"

"Nah brutha. We cool in this mug. Aight? Bra?"

Lina mocked the way he talked. He laughed.

"You're a real cutie...Come on and get in here. I'm having a party at my house."

"Nah...I'm cool.." Lina grabbed my hand and we walked on. Mike rolled along next to us.

"What's your name?"

"Amy Landheart and Yuki Sinhi."

"What's your real names?"

"Hmph...If we tell you will you go away?"

"Maybe...Tell me and let's see."

"Lina Sue Kie-Zhi and this is Naomi Anne Winchester."

"Cute names...Lina let's go to the Moon Cliff. There's a nice view from up-there"

"Nah that place is a make-out point. I don't want to see people kissing. Your so innocent i'm sure you didn't know that."

Mike laughed at Lina.

"Man...Where have you been all my life?"

"Hiding from you!"

Mike laughed harder.

"You know if I could arrange the alphabets i'd put U and I together-"

I giggled at his pick-up line.

"Aww really...I'd put F and U together! BYE BEES!" Me and Lina jetted off.

"What a jerk-wad."

"I know...Well this is my stop. Bye Lina see you tomorrow."

"Yeah bye!" We parted ways and I stood on my lawn for a while. My dad wasn't home. He was probably at a meeting for a new type of rocket fuel or something. I looked at my fence and a guy with a blue hoodie was sitting on it. Ninja-style. I shrieked and ran inside. I panted as i sat on my couch with a tazer in my pocket. When I looked out the window the boy was gone. I sat on the couch and watched tv for a little while and i fell asleep. I was a deep-sleeper. Once, when my family was living in san fran. I slept through a earthquake RIGHT next to our house. I was 9 years old. I am still a deep sleeper. I heard somebody open the door. I figured it was my dad. But I heard light footsteps. But i was too sleepy to care. I felt a hand push my hair out my eyes.

"Goodnight my _Tiala-Ser_" I jolted out of bed. It was morning and nobody was there. This time...He was inches away from my face...He could have killed me. I got up out of my bed. And my door was wide-open. It was lockpicked. Not even that. It was opened. With a key. My dad wasn't home either. I heard my cell-phone ring. I picked it up.

"H-hello?"

"Hey cupcake it's Papa. Look I lost my housekey at work. So...Unlock the door for me? Okay?"

"Right...Got ya. Bye dad. Be safe...Love ya..."

"Aww...LOVE YA TOO DEAR! MUAH!" He hung up..."Lost?"...This guy...he was close enough to touch my father...How dare he!. It was probably that guy in the blue hoodie. Was that Lance? The guy was standing on the same fence on the Lunis Family's side. I'll have to ask him. But first...SINCE It's sunday. I am sleeping in! This guy...I hope I find out who it is. He's going to go down when I find him. So...down. I went back to sleep. It was the evening when i woke up. The sun was going down. I was half-awake and half-asleep. I looked out the window and I saw the boy with the blue hoodie. I fell back asleep by accident. I wanted to stay awake. He was outside my window! Wake up! He's going to kill you! Get up! When I woke up it was midnight. My window was wide-open. There was a box next to me. I slowly opened it. It had a pair of pink diamond earrigngs inside. I gasped. A note came out of the box.

_Dear Naomi,_

_This is your guardian and Your Tiala-Ser._

_These earrings are a I'm Sorry gift for not seeing you yesterday._

_I bought these at a place called Jared's. I hope they are to your liking. _

_I'm sorry if they aren't. I hope to see you wearing them today._

_I won't be able to talk with you. Till then my Tiala-Ser. I'll see you in a while. Or sooner..._

_Sincerely, Your Tiala-Ser_

I was scared. Since when did i name him MINE! This was making my head-hurt then I heard footsteps and a vase dropped. I turned around and it was him. The boy in the blue hoodie. I screamed. He ran to me and covered my mouth. I shut my eyes and everything went black. I had fainted. One heck of a time to faint, Naomi...One HECK of a time.


	3. Chapter 3

Tough Versus Tougher

Chapter 3

What Happened Last Night?

When I woke up. I was in a daze. I remembered looking out of my living room window and wondering what was going on. I was in the middle of a road right near a bridge that went to Bloomington away from Sherman. I was wearing a weird purple dress. I had those pink diamond earrings in my ears. The bridge had been blown. Then my head started ringing. Ow...I heard voices. But nobody was near me. I cried a little bit then i stopped. There were cars coming near me. Reporters. Ambulances. Police. And surprisingly the military. I got up on one knee. _No! Stop! Don't hurt her! Get away!_ were the words i heard in the back of my head. I remembered a man with black hair and two abyss-like eyes. Drowning me. The reporters came before the ambulance. They swarmed around me. I was coughing up blood. My arm had a huge gash in it. Everything about my body...hurt. Badly. The paramedics picked me up and put me on a stretcher. All i saw was beeping noises and bright lights. It was scary.

"What...what happened?"

"Ma'am You got caught in a battle between the Titan and a type of squid monster. You're left arm has been broken and your legs are bruised terribly. The Titan fought to keep you safe, Ma'am."

"How did i get there?"

"People reported seeing you in the arms of the phantom ninja and-"

"phantom wha?"

"The Phantom Ninja...he's a mysteries boy that wears a blue hoodie. Maybe you know his identity?"

"No i don't..." I told the paramedics. _Phantom...Ninja?_ This reminds me of a story my mom would tell me. About the lonely samurai who kept a butterfly in his net. He married the butterfly. The butterfly turned into a woman. Pale skin. Blue eyes. Red lips. And hair as long as the pacific. I loved that story. Never thought I would be the example of it. I'm sure of it now...Lance is the Phantom Ninja...Because...How would the ninja know I was at school yesterday. And that same day only Lance wasn't at school. What was I doing near the bridge? Who took me there...Better yet WHAT took me there. Wait they said I got caught in the middle of the battle right? And The Titan strove to keep me safe. _When you are scared. I am brave. I would kill from a million men to the tiniest ant for you. _That's what the letter said. I'll need a picture of the Phantom Ninja and Lance to clarify everything. But the Titan is out of my league. Completely. When I got to the hospital. They put me in a comfy bed and tended to my wounds. How was I going to explain this to my dad?.

"Hey aren't you going to take my dress and everything off and change me?"

"No Ma'am...Scientists are going to take the dress."

"W-why scientists?"

"People saw the Titan give you that dress to put on. They will test it for DNA and components-"

"That's enough. Mr. Draper. Hello Miss my name is Solomon. And your name is...?"

"Naomi...Winchester. What's it to you?"

"You shouldn't talk to that way to superiors LITTLE GIRL!"

A loud man walked into the room. It was a general.

"General Steel, This matter doesn't concern you." Solomon told him.

"IT DOES CONCERN ME! THIS IS MY CITY,TOWN AND COUNTRY!"

"Right...Miss Winchester, May we have your permission to have your dress?"

"This dress isn't mine. I don't even remember how I got it. So knock yourselves out."

"The Titan DID give you this dress didn't he?"

"Yea so?"

"IT. IS. YOURS. MISSY. And we are also taking YOU for analysis."

"He's joking Madam. Those earrings where did you get them?"

"The Phantom Ninja gave them to me. I don't know who he is. But he gave me these pink diamond earrings for-"

"Pink Diamond? Dear these earrings are the same type of material that the general got from the space rock he found. This material isn't of earth. It's harder then diamond. This thing is infact heavier then gold and more indestructible then a diamond of earth. If I didn't know any better this "diamond" could in fact be the great-great-great grandfather of the diamond we know today. These are no diamonds dear. These rocks are probably five hundread billions dollars in value." My jaw dropped. General Steel nearly had a heart-attack.

"These jewels are the number one RAREST item in the world. You can only find them in the core of the earth. Are they heavy?"

"Yea a little...but...wow...This is wow..How do you think he got hold of them?"

"Not easily. KEEP these safe. Don't let anybody see them for fear of envy even jealousy."

"Don't worry nobody will get them. I do know a few people who'd love them though."

"DO NOT give them to anybody."

"Why not?"

"The radiation in these earrings should have killed you faster then the speed of light."

"Oh my goodness..."

"Something in your body is making it so they don't harm you. May I take a blood and tissue sample from you?"

"Uhh...kinda random but sure...anything else?"

"The dress...I'll tell you if I find anything. Tell me had any weird stuff been happening?"

"Well...Nah.."

"Right that'll be all...I'll have somebody pick up the dress. Have a nice night."

Solomon and General Steel left. I started thinking about what was going on. Tomorrow was school. And I barely got ANY sleep. I don't care anymore. Lance IS Phantom Ninja. The same black hair and eyes. The shape and figure were just right. Technically...Take Lance and stand him up straight. Put a hoodie on him. And boom! Phantom Ninja. It was so easy. I'll have to talk to Lance tomorrow. Nothing was happening. I felt like the world was telling me something so obvious. My dad had came. He cried for the conditions I was in. Lina came and yelled at all the employees. Sure enough we all talked. For some reason, I felt like Lance was right next to me. Watching me. Talking to me. Everything to me. It was creepy. I'll ask Lance. Where he was last night and what he was doing. And why he gave me that weird flower. And if he is the Phantom Ninja. That's IT! I'll have to make it quick the way dad is talking. That morning I went to school without letting dad know. When I got there. I got a text message from Lina telling me she won't make it to school today and she hopes i'm okay. I didn't have the time to worry about her. I needed to find Lance. I made my way to the homeroom to make sure i was first. But i wasn't. Lance was first. He was sitting in his seat. His eyes turned to light when they saw me. I sat down.

"Hey Lance..."

"Hey...How are you? I heard you had gotten hurt. Are you-"

"Lance...Are you...the Phantom Ninja?"

Lance countinued to write in his journal.

"Yea...What about it?"

"Did you...give me these pink diamonds?"

"Yea...What about'em?"

"Are you the one who has been coming into my house and leaving messages."

Lance looked at me with bright eyes. He looked at peace by the sight of me. I didn't like it. I didn't like it at all...

"Yea...It was me...i was trying to-"

I slapped the top of his head. He was lucky I did just that. His head was pointing to the floor. He looked at the ground. I couldn't see his eyes. I was so furious.

"How dare you come into my house! You may think that was romantic and all but it wasn't! It was downright creepy! I was scared out of my mind. I was so angry. Don't you ever come near my house again! You got that!" There was a silence for a couple of minutes. Lance looked up at me. His eyes had a glitter about them. He calmly smiled at me."Right...I'll never go near your house again. Anything else?"

"Yea...Thanks for the earrings. I don't care about what you do but...This guy Solomon and General Steel are looking for you i believe. Be careful and don't do anything careless...And what happened last night? I woke up on the bridge. In a purple dress. Solomon took it from me. Analyzed it. Tell me what happened."

Lance blinked at me.

"Don't act stupid you was there when i fainted. The time between when i fainted and when i woke up is gone."

Lance's eyes glittered at me. I started getting nervous about the situation. I didn't like his eyes. It's like they _repelled _me. They were trying to lure me in but...They also made me want to pull away. Lance sighed.

"That night..." Lance told me.

*Flashback*

I ran to you when you were about to scream because a sound sensitive monster was in your house. You had fainted in my arms. I picked you up and took you to my house. Only IIana was home not Newton.

"What is she doing here!"

"There is a monster in her house! Stay here!"

"No way! I'm coming with you, Lance!"

"No! Keep her safe! And change her clothes. They reek of her scent."

"Change her! Into what!"

"Into...your old purple gown! You don't wear it anywhere!"

"UGH! FINE! LEAVE!"

"Thanks!"

I had left to go fight the monster that invaded your home. When I had came back you was lying on my couch asleep. I couldn't leave you there. So I took you to your house. But unfairly enough the monster was still alive. I transformed and ran away from the monster. He tried to attack you. _No! Stop! Don't touch her!_ _Get away! _I carried you to the bridge. Everything was loud and messy. I can't remember how but you ended up on the floor. The thing injured you badly. It blew up the bridge. I had finally killed it before it did any real damage. People were coming and I couldn't let them see me so I had to leave you there. I was happy when I saw that you was okay.

*Flashback end*

"And that's what happened..."

"Whoa...transformed?"

"Uhhh never mind that."

"Uhhh okay. I'm leaving. okay?"

Lance still had sparkles in his eyes. He nodded at me. I left to get my book. When I came back I heard Lance and IIana talking.

"Why do you love her, Lance?"

"She's...it's like she was raised on Galaluna. She understands me. When I told her about everything she understood. Nearly automatically. She reminds me of...my father. I want her to accept me as her _Tiala-Ser_. Her one and only. But first I have to get her to bend to my molding you know?"

"Oh you mean...train her?"

"No way!...I mean get her to understand me more. I'm going to tell her about Galaluna."

"WHAT! No! You can't!"

"She won't believe me anyways..."

Lance got up and walked out the classroom. I ran to the bathroom. Only to find Kimmy and Newton kissing. My mouth made a O. I slowly backed out of the bathroom. I went to go find Lance. He was at his locker. He was arranging flowers.

"Those for me?"

He flinched and his eyes sparkled at me again. He nodded and blushed. He handed me the same hot pink flowers as always.

"Hey...Wanna go to homecoming with me?"

"Uhh...sure I guess...when is it?"

"T-tonight...Where that dress I gave you for it okay?"

"O-okay...Bye then"

I scampered off. OMG HE ASKED ME OUT ON A DATE. This is awesome i've never really DATED before...this is gonna go amazingly great or terribly badly. We'll just have to see.


	4. Chapter 4

Tough Versus Tougher

Chapter 4

Diamondium Princess Version 286

I had been walking around in circles. My head hurt. My period was on. I had to do homework. Had to go to this homecoming dance in A WEEK!. UGH...Why does this always happen? You see ever since i was little. I had a thing about dates. I hated to date guys who were better then me. When i was going to elementary school guys constantly picked at me...Badly.

*Flash back*

A boy had pushed me onto the ground and threw a rock at my head.

"Your such a stupid girl! Why can't you just go away!"

I was crying. Like a little sissy. Back then i was as spoiled as possible. They picked at me because I was smarter then them. Atleast that's what i thought. They beat me up and hit me. I was so weak to it. Boys drove me nuts. During those days I met Lina. She was my role model. She was annoying sure but role model nonetheless. She walked up to me while i cried on the dirt of the playground.

"Why are so stupid? Why do you let those boys beat you up like that?"

"I'm a girl. I have no choice."

"Huh? That's a stupid thing to say. Some of the best soldiers are women. Like, Amelia Earhart and Susan B. Anthony."

"Who are they?"

"Hmm? Amelia Earhart was the first woman they let fly a plane. And Susan B. Anthony was the first woman to stand against men and say women should have as much rights as men. Those women were more women then we'll ever be."

"But boys are mean."

"You gotta be meaner. Remember **No Man Should Ever Be Stronger Then You.** got it?"

"Got it..."

*Flash back end*

That sentence made me go crazy. Amazingly, That sentence gave me the one and only flaw I think i have. The flaw of not being able to let a man be stronger then me. I was letting this drive me to be the girl i am today. Lina gave me the beauty and Nicole gave me the smarts. Y'see I let my face lure them in and my fists do the rest. I loved proving how strong i was. I hated men stronger then me. I'll admit it I love Lance. He's amazing,strong and hot. But...He'll have to prove to me how strong he is. I will never surrender peacefully knowing I might regret later. Sigh Darn it Lina you messed me up when we were KIDS. God I hate you. I walked to Lance's house and knocked on the door. His dad answered it.

"Hello Is Lance home? I have to ask him something"

"No, Lance is not home he is-

"COMING!"

Lance rushed down in seconds. The second he saw me however. His ears gleamed ever so brightly. I couldn't help but blush at myself for thinking "GAH WHAT IS WRONG WITH HIM!"

I tried to get straight to the point but before i could utter a word.

"Would you like to come in?" Lance asked me with a child-like smile.

"Uhh...Sure? Wait...I gotta ask you something first."

"What is it?"

"I want you to spar with me! If i beat you. You have to tell me what a Tiala-Ser is..."

Lance's eyes went from sparkly to dull and serious. He leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed.

"And if you lose?"

"Well...I don't know."

"You have to agree to being mine."

Ugh that word irked me again. What was he trying to do? It's all Lina's fault for messing me up. What's the problem with a guy being stronger then a girl? _**Everything. **_What the heck? How so? _**Do you want your boyfriend being able to bend you to his every beck! **_N-no. But, Lance isn't like that! _**How is he not like that? Please explain. **_He helps me on everything. He's a sweet guy- _**He's a "guy" G is for Guilty. U is for Ugly. Y is for Your pain. You can't trust ANYBODY that is his type of strong. **_Oh shut up!

"Look i'll date you for a little while but no MINE stuff."

"That's the entire point of Tiala-ser it's to show commitment and love for each other. And you don't even know how to use your earrings."

"What? Their earrings. They go into your EAR! That's all they are!"

Lance shook his head in disappointment. IIana giggled slightly. And Newton just stood there.

"Look being a Tiala-ser is serious business. It means to love each other regardless of the situations!"

"Oh yeah? Then why do you call me that when i OBVIOUSLY do NOT love you."

"Your lying."

"How so?"

"Your eyes give it away. When your lying the dots in your eyes become bigger and when your telling the truth they shrink. When your angry your nose stringes up. When your sad you studder."

"What are you a stalker!"

"Far from it" Lance shoots a look of frustration at me. I don't know why he's so upset at me now.

"Fine let's start fighting if your up for it."

I throw a punch at Lance. He catches it instantly. He pushed me back into the yard. The fight went on for four hours before ending. I lost. It started raining. IIana and Newton watched us. Lance was too skilled for me. I was no match for him at all. Whatever blows I did manage to put on him he blocked. Easily. My entire body was in pain.

"I lost..."

"Yea...You did. If your a woman of your word. Your mine now. Come inside. Newton will fix you up. And dry you off."

"I don't want your screwed up charit-EEEEE!"

Lance picked me up kidnapper-style. (That's when they put you over their shoulders with you facing the "caboose")

"Put me down you freak!"

"IIana fix up the guest room. We'll be having a sleep-over."

"Right" IIana said. I was furious with the situation. I was staying over at Lance's house. This time i was conscious. And i was going to be stuck here for GOD knows how long. I bet he thinks he's real smart but i'll get out of here soon enough. With Naomi staying at Lance's house. Things else where was getting heated.

"So? That's where her friend lives now?"

"Yup..."

"Dài tā dào wǒ. Wǒ xiǎng kàn kàn dà gè zǐ kěyǐ chǔlǐ zhèyàng de nǚhái. Wǒ xiǎng kàn kàn rúhé "ài" shì de." (Translation: Bring her to me. I want to see if big man can handle a girl like that. I wanna see how "in love" he is.)

"Shì de, xiānshēng" (Translation: Yes, Sir)

The man talked from inside of his bright red car.

"I hope you burn you freakin-"

"Shut it... I won't hurt her. I want him. Not her. So stop acting like you know everything...yīngér" (Translation: Baby)

The tied up girl tries to kick him but fails. The colorful cars drive off. Lance was thinking about his next moves with Naomi. What the ceremonies are. What to tell her to calm her down. How to make her stop trying to bite him. Everything had to be explained to Naomi. He knew it would be hard. But he was willing to risk it for her. The morning came and Naomi barely slept as she was put in the same bed that Lance sleeps in. He stayed up all night doing pull-ups upside down with his knees. To Naomi it wasn't impressing. She could do it if it wasn't she for her..."pillow". But, she take her eyes off of him. First because she would NEVER sleep if a boy was right next to her. No matter how sleepy. Second because...His freakin shirt was off. No girl reading this would NOT look. The nervousness and total inexperience to seeing what she was seeing. She saw her dad with no shirt. It was no problem then Lance and him look nearly alike from neck down. But if it was somebody else it was totally weird,disgusting and plain out a total **What the heck do i do? **moment. She stayed up nearly all night. Everybody but her and Lance went to bed at 8:35. It was now 2:47 AM in the morning she stayed up a entire six hours watching him. She wouldn't say anything. He didn't say anything. He stayed up like it was nothing to him. Naomi bubbled with rage at this. First her fears of the woods, horses and flies and now THIS!. Naomi finally fell asleep. But school started in four hours. Lance stopped as soon as she fell asleep. He sighed deeply.

"Man...What am i going to do with you?" Lance cursed as he put the covers over Naomi. His sparkling eyes came a knock at the door. It was IIana.

"Come on, Lance we don't wanna be late-"

"Shh! Let Naomi sleep in. She needs it." Lance left and shut the door quietly. When all the others left. A bright purple car pulled up and a hot pink one. Two men drunken as it appeared came out with rope and duck tape. They entired the house laughing trying to contain themselves. They trashed the house and spray painted "来找我们院子里的建设。我们有你的女人" on the first wall you see entering the house. The men continued through the house and found Naomi fast asleep. They laughed devilishly. They tied her up and taped her mouth. Naomi had woken up too late. She kicked one of them in the jewels and tried to run. But, they knocked her out. The men put her in the purple car and drove off. When they came to their destination. All Naomi would hear was race cars and engines starting up.

"Naomi Oh my god!" I heard Lina's voice. I opened up my eyes and saw bright headlights. Then I saw Lina in clothes so tight she could barely eyes widened as i seen my kidnappers and the rest of the people. I don't think i was so frightened. Lina was tied up as well. She had been beaten.

"So my lady tells me you hate men that are stronger then you. Your afraid of the woods because you got lost in them one time when you was 2 years old. Your afraid horses because you had rided one before and it nearly stomped on you. Your afraid of flies because...well they are just nasty. I thought you was supposed to be miss I-am-perfect? Not today your not. I'm happy to be seeing some of your minor flaws in your personality. Don't worry about nothing. We'll keep you fed and clothed until baby boy gets here."

"You're that guy that we met. That terribly guy with the pick-up lines. Yea...your..."

"Ah ah ah! Let's not ruin the surprise. Let's wait for baby boy to get here. And then you'll get your answers."

It was still morning so i knew Lance wasn't coming yet. So there was only one thing to do.

"HELP US! HELP! SOMEBODY HELP! ANYBODY! AHHH! HELP!"

I screamed and so did Lina they all laughed at us. I hope you get here soon Lance. I really need you right now. Then a monsterous shriek came from a couple of miles away. It was a green slug it was engulfing building and it was heading straight for the site. Then I saw a bright blue light. It was the Titan. It took out a sword and shield. It looked dead at me. I wasn't scared,frightened or petrified. It's face looked calming. Like, I could literally walk up to it and call it my friend or buddy. My earrings started to flash like beacons.

_"Initiate, Diamondium Princess Version 286."_

I heard a voice coming from nowhere. Everything went white. My body was became covered in a pink diamond suit. It made me tower over everybody. I was half the size of the titan I came straight to it's shoulder. As I looked at the armor that cascaded. I was inside of it. I felt in tune with it. My head hurt. My mind felt like it was going to burst. I'm afraid of heights terribly. This thing...This suit thing...It was shaped the same way that golden suit is. (She's talking about IIana's armor when she transforms) Only...It was more delicate and more detailed. I finally came back to my thoughts...I took in a deep breath...

"WHAT THE ****!" Was the only thing I could say."WHAT'S GOING ON! WHERE AM I! WHAT IS THIS THING! AHH!" I fell down on a building. Trying to gather what had just happened to me.

"Don't worry. It's your own titan. The Diamondium Princess. It was activated by me. The Sym-Bionic Titan."

"Wh-what! How! Why! When!"

"I'll answer all your questions after you help me defeat that Matakarian Slug Beast."

"A WHAT!"

"Stand up."

"HOW! I DON'T HOW TO USE THIS THING!"

"Stand up how you normally would. The Princess and youself are connected by body and soul. She is You and You are Her. Stand up."

I tried to stand up. And the entire thing got up with me. I sighed out of relief. I hopped a little bit. Moved my arms and feet. It was terrifying.

"Good. Now take out your Plasma Berry."

"...Plasma wha?"

The Titan sighed at me. I was in awe by it's way of showing human emotion. But If this suit works like this what about the Titan. Is it being controlled by something. Or someone?

"Think...Use your soul."

"I can't. I don't know what to do with this. I don't even know HOW this thing happened."

"It was initiated by your pink earrings wasn't it?"

"That can't be a boy i know gave these to me as a gift of sorts. They aren't special."

"Oh? Take out your sword."

"I can't. What aren't you getting?"

"Take. Out. Your. Sword."

"Uh... how?"

"Use your mind and soul. What do YOU think your sword would look like?"

"Hmmm..."

I imagined a pink sword. The hilt was golden with diamonds encrusted within it. The blade was made from sharpened diamonds. It would be so sharp just by looking at it you'd cut your face. I felt my hand tingle.I gasped. I had the sword in my hands. It just appeared there. I started laughing a devilish laugh.

"HA HA HA HA HA WOO YEAH I DID IT WOO! WHOA WHOA WHOA!" I fell down. The Titan this time helped me up.

"Yes you did it. Now attack the Slug."

"Whoa wait. Just because I can make a SWORD. Does not mean I'm going to risk MY LIFE and run at something I have no idea how to defeat."

The Titan just looked at me.

"Look at your visor. I'm sending you the status of the enemy and a list of the weapons you can manifest. From now on you'll be working along side me."

"PAUSE! REWIND! FREEZE! No WAAAYYY Am i gonna be _working_ next to _you _After this! I am SO going to church. PRAYING. Then i'm going to Ruby Tuesday's and eating to my heart's content. THEN I am GOING HOME. And sleeping for a week. So thank you."

"You can't sleep for week by the time you wake up you'll be a vegetable."

"EXACTLY!"

"Here it comes."

"WHAT!"

The Slug tried to grapple Titan. Titan took out his lance and attack it. The Slug was beating the Titan pretty good. I got up the courage. And ran at it with my sword. I sliced it's side and it _sizzled._

"Huh?"

"It's weakness is salt like ordinary slugs. The diamond in your sword contrains certain fibers that make it a easy substitute. Take out your Victorian Lance."

"Uh okay Victorian Lance... Victorian Lance...Lance...Hey have you heard of the Phantom Ninja?"

"Umm...Yea? Why do you ask?"

"Nevermind."

I scroll through the list of weapons that Titan has sent to me. The Victorian Lance was second to the bottom. I looked at it and took it out.

"Hurry it's going to attack again!"

I plunged the lance at the beast. It sizzled and snapped. It melted completely.

"Ewwww..."

"Good work."

"Hey!...This is crazy you know that right?"

"Yes..I do, Princess.

"Don't call me that.

"That's the name of your suit isn't it?"

"Yea but that's not my name. It's-"

"Don't tell me...They're eyes are everywhere."

"Huh?"

"Let me just call you Princess for the time being."

"Right...HEY You said you'd answer my questions!"

"And I will. Follow me."

He flew into the sky. Oh no...I blasted off after him. Like he said, Think it and It will happen. I followed him to a abandoned meadow. It was weird. Was this like a date or something? A date with Sym-Bionic Titan...yuck! The Titan sat down with crossed. And I sat down in front of him with my knees bent.

"So...Why me? Why did the earrings work for me? Are you Lance? IIana? Newton!"

"No...I'm not. I am simply the Sym-Bionic Titan."

"Then why did the earrings Lance gave me work for you? Why did you choose to activate them now?"

"I needed the help of the minerals of your weapons. Nothing more."

"No...Why do the earrings Lance gave me work this way? How did this happen?"

"Lance is not of this planet. Not of here."

"How do you know? Do you know him?"

"Yes in many ways. Me and him are connect in more then one way."

"How?"

"He is half of my body and half of my mind. And IIana-"

"IIana too!"

"Yes...IIana too. She is my soul and the other half of my mind. And Newton is the other half of my body."

"Nothing else?"

"Nothing else..."

"Ok so Newton is half your body and Lance is the other half of your body and mind. And IIana is your soul and the other half of your mind."

"Exactly. More or less."

"Oh...Why is Newton only half your body and nothing else?"

"He's...different. That's as far as my analysis of him goes."

"Okay...Do you know Tiala-Ser means?"

There was a brief silence.

"It means to love and to care. When a person calls the other _Tiala-Ser_ It shows the greatest and highest quality of love for them. People who use that word are in deep love and can't be shaken loose from it. Lance used that word for you. Think of it as the human sentence. I love you very much."

"I don't get it still..."

"You probably don't get it because you've never been shown it. You've never been in love before."

"Have YOU ever been in love?"

The Titan looked at me. His bright yellow eyes looked like Lance's.

"Yes...I am in love with somebody."

"OH? Who?"

"I will never tell you that for as long as i live. You figure it out...Are you in love with somebody?"

"Yea...I like Lance...Not love but kinda like. Do not tell him or i'll rip your circuits out."

"Fine with me. You love Lance..."

"NO I DO NOT!"

"Liar..."

"UGH! So what...I love him...Do not tell him or I will-"

"I know i know tear my circuits out"

"RIP THEM OUT!"

The Titan laughed at me. And i pouted at him. He acted just like Lance. Only the playful Lance.

"Hmph! Tell me how to get out of this thing!"

"I need to deactivate you."

I gasped thinking the worst.

"Deactivate, Diamondium Princess."

Everything went white again. And I was on the ground. The Titan was towering above me.

"I'm taking you back to Lance's house. Anything you need on the way there?...Hello?...Hello?...Are you there?-" The Titan went to look for me in the corn fields. I was asleep or atleast I fainted. The Titan deactivated itself. Then it revealed Lance, IIana and Newton they walked to my body tuckered out from everything. From Kidnapping to Battling in a giant armored-suit. Lance looked at Naomi with his eyes more radiant then ever. He picked her up.

"Lance, She went to sleep right after she deactivated."

"Yeah...She was tired and she was keeping her cool until she was sure she was safe. I...I put her in danger." I teared up at the sight of her. It hurt me to know that I put her in the danger that I did. She could have died today and wouldv'e been my fault. But in a way i'm so happy. I can't contain myself. She loves me. She admitted it. She really does...I can't help but cry out of the happiness that i'm feeling. She accepts me...As her Tiala-ser.

"Lance we have company."

"What do you mean?"

We heard rumbling. It wasn't rocks or a avalanche. Everything was moving or vibrating.

"Oh no..."

These tanks and soldiers came from every direction. Loud voices saying There they are or We got them. Again...I've put the woman I love in danger this time bigger then before.

"Octus get out of here!"

"But-!"

"NOW! Take IIana with you!"

"But Lance what about-"

"She stays with me! Go!"

IIana and Newton fled just in time. Leaving Me and Naomi surrounded. The soldiers were mixed with red ones and camoflaged ones. Two different leagues. They weren't together because one was organized and the other wasn't. They probably came after they saw The Titan and The Princess. They came faster then usual. They was preparing for us to appear this time. But they brought more soldiers because they saw Naomi's Princess. I'm so proud of her for being able to use it and all but it's caused bigger problems. I shouldn't have had Octus activate it. I'll get Mike Chan for kidnapping her. Then I saw the leaders come out and in no way convenient to the situation. Naomi had woken up her eyes were sparkling at me. She put her arms around me. She was shaking and crying. She didn't let go.

"DON'T MOVE YOU MONSTERS!"

A soldier shouted at me and her. I felt her chest pushing up against mine. My face became flushed and beet red. Then The General came out of his tank. Naomi didn't take her face from my shirt. I watched every movement of everything single person there. I couldn't fight them off there was too many of them and Naomi was in my arms. I didn't want her to get hurt...or worse. She turned to face the General. Her eyes looked like they just saw a ghost. They were the eyes of a little girl who's afraid of something under her bed or inside of her closet. They were beautiful. Those eyes fell in love with me. Somehow...I'd be forever looking at those exactly same eyes...For a long time after this...I knew it. I could feel it. I could see it.

"Well...Well...Well...Look at what we got here. I'm General Steel. As you would know Miss Winchester. I came here to the site where the Sym-Bionic Titan was seen with a companion!"

"What? That was...real"

"Awww So...you DID see them! Tell me now what was seen and tell me where they went NOW!"

"We don't know you crazy old man!" Lance yelled at him.

''HOW IS IT THEN! THAT WHEN WE COME HERE TO WHERE THE TITAN AND IT'S PINK GLOWY FRIEND YOUR HERE! AND NO TITAN! OR PINK GLOWY FRIEND!"

"It's called The Princess..." I talked. Lance looked at me with his eyes sparkling as bright as mine was. I gazed at him with so much love in my heart. He was here when i was in danger. Nobody else but him. He really cares for me. I guess for once in my life. He can be stronger then me. Him and only him. I love him. I love Lance.

"THE PRINCESS! WHAT KIND OF PRINCESS ARE TALKING ABOUT! HUH! ANSWER ME YOU SLY-"

Then Solomon steps infront of the loud and annoying general.

"You disappoint me,Naomi. You really do. Here I thought you was a normal human out your nothing but another alien. Amazing I didn't notice this on the scanner until now. What kind of cloaking device have you used hmm? If it was a device at all."

"What are you talking about! I'm a human. I'm FROM Earth and So is Lance!"

"Right..."

I looked at Lance and his eyes were down. I gasped.

"Lance? You are from Earth aren't you?"

Lance looked at me with his eyes sparkling still...I was content with him not telling me. As long as he never needed to leave me. I don't even care where he's from. Mars. Jupiter or deeper. I love Lance.

"Nevermind."

The General walked up to us with his breath smelling terrible.

"STOP PLAYING THESE DANG GAMES BEFORE I GET ANGRY!"

"We've passed that point haven't we?" Lance insulted the General. The General's face became red with fury and rage.

"GET THEM OUT OF MY SIGHT! HAVE A SEARCH TEAM GET OUT HERE AND SEARCH AND INSPECT EVERY. SINGLE. BLADE. OF GRASS! I WANT ANSWERS!"

"Hmph whatever data on anything you find un-ordinary send to me."

"WHATEVER!"

The General stomped off with his walked up to us with a couple of his soldiers. He smirked at me and Lance.

"You'll be coming with me. It'll be a bumpy ride-"

Then a bright blue laser shot from the sky. It was type of machine that was see-through.

"OCTUS YOU CAME BACK!" Lance shouted. He picked me up and the machine caught me. The soldiers shot at us non-stop. Me and Lance managed to get away. Lance held me close as we escaped. We stopped about a mile from his house. He put me down.

"Lance what's going on! What is that thing!"

"I'll explain later okay. You have to trust me!"

"Ok but-"

I kissed Lance. In all the last thing I did was kiss Lance. WHAT THE HECKLE IS WRONG WITH ME! I pulled away as quickly as possible. Lance countinued to lean towards me.

"Lance! What the!"

He snapped his eyes open.

"Oh...sorry I...got into it."

"Right...Let's save that for later."

"Your not scared of me?...Octus?"

"Nah...Today I transformed into that thing...The Princess...I know about the Titan.I know that you aren't from earth. I know that you are strong. I know that You,IIana and Newton aren't what you seem. You're humans...Just not from here, Humans. I also know that maybe I don't know for sure. That...Tiala-Ser...is the most amazing thing you've ever said to me. And I feel stupid i'm figuring that out now. It breaks my heart. I nearly died today...To do so..."

"To do what?"

"To figure out why you call me Tiala-Ser...You love me...We haven't known each other for long...But i'm glad i met you when i did. You gave me the adventure I didn't think I could get from this boring suburbia. You're everything to me."

"I'm yours...aren't i?"

"I guess...But...What do we do now? The Military is after me and you."

"We countinue life as we did before. Only this time as...Boyfriend and Girlfriend?"

"I guess so...Wait! We have to find Lina! She was kidnapped by that Chan guy!"

Lance struck a serious face the moment I said Chan's name. He became enraged. He kicked a trash can.

"Lance!" Octus yelped. I scampered to Lance and held his forearm.

"We have to be quiet. Okay? Let's just go. Why are you so upset?"

"I let him take you. He ruined the entire house and...He put his hands on you."

"Huh?"

"Naomi,Lance is upset because in Tiala-Ser laws no man touches another man's Tiala-ser unless that man is present and has approved. This is the highest form of disrespect where we are from. And It's the man's job and duty to protect his lady as you'd call them here on Earth. Lance let you get captured and talked to disrespectfully. This is a problem now that you've accepted him as your Tiala-ser. It's tradition to go to the man who crossed the line and _take care of him._ More or less."

"What! No! Lance you don't have to do that. We just need to rescue my friend. Mike Chan is a dangerous guy. He's so...Batman-ish...type...Jet Li...kinda...Chow Yun Fat...COMBINED! I don't want you to get hurt!"

"The only one getting hurt is Chan...I need to do this. But not now...It'll be bad with the police on us. And the Military and those guys with Solomon. Octus take us back home!"

"Alright Lance"

Octus formed a orb around us and we was home in a few minutes. IIana came out and hugged Lance. I expected much since they are brother and sister. We went inside the house. It was warm and toasty. Lance kept staring at me with sparkly eyes and I stared at him with the same shine. Octus then broke the staring when he became Newton.

"OH MY GOSH! OCTUS IS NEWTON!"

"Yeah...He is...We needed him to blend in. Sorry for the shock."

"Nah it's okay. Today was pretty hectic. I'm still tired."

"You've been through alot today. We'll answer any questions you have."IIana told me with a smile.

"well...Where are you all from?"

"We're from a planet called Galaluna. I'm a knight and guardian of IIana. She's the princess."

"Whoa...Hello, Your Majesty!"

"Oh please don't. We're all equals here." IIana said.

"What is Newton then?"

"His real name is Octus. He is a robot. He can use holograms to pose as "Newton" or "Mr. Lunis" those guys."

"Oh...okay...ummm. What are you guys doing here on Earth?"

"Our planet was attacked by Mutraddi. And my father was betrayed by his best friend, General Modula. What we fought today was Mutraddi beast."

"Wow...betrayal...tough."

"Yea...tough."

"What about those things. The smaller versions"

"What do you mean?"

"Like those mini-versions of the Titan and the Princess"

"I think she means the Manus and Corus." Octus explained.

"Yea! Those! What are they?

"Well the Manus is Lance's armor. Just like Princess is yours. He activates it by his watch. Lance's father, Edward, created it. It's able to combine with my Corus and become Sym-Bionic Titan. Like all of them they can all fly." Octus explained it all to me. I was in awe by the knowledge I was learning.

"Okay then what about the Corus?"

"If Ilana is in any kind of trouble, she can activate the Corus armor system. The Corus has certain skills and powers. Shooting off lasers and such. Corus can use energy to it's advantage and can use it against the enemy by scanning them and using what ever information it gets to put a end to that enemy."

"Whoa...well okay that's good. Umm...What happened to your dad, Lance?"

There was a silence. Lance didn't say anything.

"Well...My dad disappeared into a rift gate he created. At the funeral they buried a casket that he wasn't even in."

"Oh...I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault." Lance shot his sparkling eyes at me again. I yawned.

"I should be heading home."

"No...You can't leave here yet. Not until we know the coast is clear."

"Okay...Where should I sleep?" I yawned deeply.

"Same place you did this morning." I gasped and blushed. I took a slight walk of shame upstairs. I fell asleep instantly. That night was quiet and serene. But elsewhere wasn't.

"WHAT. DO YOU. MEAN. THEY. ESCAPE!" The General shouted at the top of his lungs. The men scrambled.

"YOU IDIOUTS! THEY WERE OUR ONLY ANSWER TO...TO...TO THIS MONSTROSITY!"

The General pointed to a picture of a hacked off limb of a monster. It's blood killed four and half miles of wheat. It was gigantic and terrifying.

"YOU EXPLAIN TO ME HOW YOU LOST A GLOWING BALL AND TWO ALIENS DISGUISED AS HUMANS! HUH!"

The base was loud and people were scattering everywhere. But someone lurked in the darkness.

"heh heh heh...Those kids are piece to my puzzle. I have to find them. This is a straight line to the Galatic Guardian Group send the best spies we have to pick up the data of what these people are. And where are them to me...dead or alive"...


	5. Chapter 5

Tough Versus Tougher

Chapter 5

Beginning Of The Tiala-Ser Trials

Test Of Trust

This morning I woke up in Lance's room. I heard bustling and movement downstairs. I yawned and slumped out of bed. I got on my feet and walked to the bathroom. To see IIana brushing her teeth and combing her bleach blonde hair. I had on one of Lance's shirts so i had that look with the long white shirt and boy shorts under. My hair looked terrible. Red tresses going left and right. Up and down. I took a vent brush and brushed it out. Last night Lance got my clothes from my house. My dad said it was okay. He was amazingly understanding. I took a shower as soon as IIana left. When i got out I checked the clock on the wall. It was 3:36 AM. School started at five. I had plenty of time to do my hair up today. I took out my hair stuff. Coconut oil. My personal FAVORITE... Miss Harrietta's Hair Lotion. That stuff had coconot oil, shea, olive oil, pomergrantes, APPLES AND PUMPKIN OIL IN IT! That stuff worked wonders on my hair including plently of leave-in conditioner. My hair sucked up two bottles of it. It was that thick,dark and tough hair. I combed and brushed it out. Cause if i hadn't I was looking at pain as far as my tears and screams could go on for. At those times combs were my worst enemies. I let one comb on fire once. The melted plastic burnt me but it was all worth it. Sure my hair looked messed up for school photos but I didn't care. I took out a curling iron and flat iron. I put my hair in two curly ponytails but I gave myself straight bangs. My hair looked amazing.I wore clean hello kitty and chappy the rabbit hair pins in my hair. I was feeling pretty awesome. I went down stairs. I smelt something good from the kitchen. I walked in and everybody was dressed in normal clothes. But me...I felt odd so I left and got dressed. I walked in on Lance.

"AHH!" I shrieked and slammed the door. I blushed immediately...What a torso...GAH GET THAT OUT OF YOUR HEAD YOU PERV! Lance walked out blushing as much as I was. He looked at my hair and me. His eyes gleamed and so did mine. He stared at me.

"You look...beautiful."

"Thanks Lance...are you done?"

"Oh! Yeah...I am...See you downstairs."

Lance went downstairs and I went into his room. I picked some of my best clothes. My black and red angel-sleeve cape top. Some boot cut corduroys they were black with red butterflies on them. I was wearing my favorite cuba dress boots. They were naturally black. I re-tied my ponytails in red ribbons so it would match. I was so happy for today. I scampered downstairs when I got to the kitchen everybody was laughing and talking. Lance looked at me with more awe then before.

"You look amazing!"

"Thanks IIana...Lance?"

Lance just sat there...Staring at me. I was feeling a little insecure.

"Is it bad?"

"NO!...no...it's beautiful it fits you. We have to go to school today. I did your homework for you. Here's your bag"

"There was no need for you to get it for me." I told him picking up my bag.

"Yeah i know. It is now...Whoa it's 4:45! We have to go!"

Octus...I mean, Newton drove us to Sherman High. When I got out of the same car as the Lunis's. Everybody started talking. I saw that cheerleader girl. Kimmy staring daggers at me. I just looked at Lance and smiled. She gnawed at me. Pure hatred i'm sure. But I was with Lance. I was safe. But, I was upset that we couldn't get to Lina last night. God knows what's happened to her. Now that I think of it what ever happened to Lance's old girlfriend, Jessica? Lance got out the car and put his arm around me. Of course, We blushed but it went away after a while. People whispered even more. Like, "Oh my god, Who is she?" or "Isn't that Jessica's boyfriend...ohhh she's in trouble". They obviously thought we was together. And we were technically. Then trouble was spotted. A brunnette with Hollister clothes on. I gulped. Let's take a short break!

Hey kids! This is a lesson in "Who's leading who?" Ok This girl is wearing Hollister on. Sure it looks harmless but that's a bad sign let me tell you why. This girl...is a bee a ordinary little bee. She doesn't control anything. She just reports to the Queen Bee in our case Jessica or Kimmy. But since Kimmy isn't my enemy yet. Let's just say she's going to Jessica. Who's in the Student Council Meeting Room.

"Oh my gosh Jessica!" says the little bee.

"What?" Says the mean Queen Bee.

"Lance is walking arm and arm with that girl! Ummm Naomi!"

"What? He's my boyfriend! Where are they! How dare he cheat on me!"Said the mean old bee.

"They're making their way to the homeroom. Homeroom 12!"

"MY Homeroom! Hmph me and her DO go to the same room. I'll see her there" The old Queen Bee made her way to the homeroom in a dash. Me and Lance were sitting together everything was peaceful and fun. Until Jessica barged in before the teacher came in. She looked enraged at me. I sighed. Oh lord here it comes. You stole my boyfriend you trick!. Then I grab her neck with my thumbs at the back of throat. And I drop her on the group and watch her spit up herself. And I go YAH TRICK! Jessica walked up to me angry and confused-looking.

"That's my seat next to MY Lance?" Jessica tries to kiss Lance. But, Lance smacks her way. He misses of course.

"Don't kiss me!" Lance yelled at her.

"You're my BOY. FRIEND. Hello? Not hers! What is this I hear about you walking into the school with her! Huh?" Jessica shouts making a scene all her own. Lance argues with Jessica.

"It's okay Lance. It's okay." I tried to calm him down. A attempt in vain.

"Oh! So It's okay for me to talk to MY BOYFRIEND YOU-" Jessica slaps me to the floor. I was angry. But not as angry as Lance was. The silence in the room was mind-blowing. Lance was furious, angry, bubbling in rage. You see, People feel angry when they sense that they or someone they care about has been offended, when they are certain about the nature and cause of the angering event, when they are certain someone else is responsible for it. Lance was angry and upset at Jessivca. She felt it. She tried to calm him down by trying to touch him in a compassionate way.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Lance yelled at her. She jumped.

"Why are you so upset at me! I did nothing wrong! She started it by touching you. Everybody here knows that you are mine. I love you" Lance twitched. I soon figured out what was irking him. _Tiala-Ser _was irking him. And badly at that.

"I am commited to you" Lance twitched again.

"I've showed you nothing but love and understanding of you. Nothing means more to me then mine. With. a. capital. M. SHE'S just a stupid girl who isn't worthy of you. Her hair is red and dry. Her clothes don't have any color to them. Her voice is annoying. And her skin is TOO tanned. If anything she dresses like a...hooker"

Jessica laughed at me clothes. I sniffled. Lance flinched at it. Lance yelled and tried to swing out at Jessica but a boy brung her back. Lance stared at her with so much anger he couldn't hold it in. The enormous silence was starting to end. It was ending with a big fat-

"LEAVE ME ALONE JESSICA YOU RED-HEADED MORON! YOU DRESS LIKE YOUR THE GIRLFRIEND OF HUNDREAD OTHERS GUYS! YOU'RE JUST UPSET BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT GETTING YOUR WAY! BUT DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO MY WOMAN LIKE YOU KNOW EVERYTHING YOU IDIOUT!" Lance shouted at the top of his lungs at Jessica. My eyes were too gigantic circles and my mouth was a bigger one. IIana went to my side and helped me up.

"WELL FINE THEN! THE HOMECOMING DANCE IS OVER NOW!"

Everybody moaned in disappointment. I sighed a little.

"WHATEVER JESSICA JUST WHATEVER!"

"UGH! IM OUT OF HERE! I'LL GET MY REVENGE ON YOU SOONER THEN YOU THINK!" Jessica stomped out of the classroom. Lance looked at me with his eyes looking beat and like he'd just gone to war. I sparkled my eyes at him. He smiled at me. He hugged me tightly. I whispered to him.

"Why did you get so angry?"

"Because...everything she said was the feelings a Tiala-Ser has towards his lover. I don't feel anything for her, Naomi. I don't"

"I know...But, darn it...The dance is cancelled."

"I know...She has to put out a event. Even if it isn't the dance. Knowing her it'll be a talent show."

"Right..." I smiled. I was the best at Talent Shows. I was dubbed Miss Junior Florida Tampa 5 times in a row. My talent is singing. I was best at singing a old lullaby. My mom sung it to me when I was little. The class went on peacefully and quietly. I hummed my mom's lullaby as I left the classroom. I was amazingly peaceful. We all sat down at our table. I sat next to IIana and Lance and Newton sat in front of us. Then everything went from good to horribly bad. Lina and Mike Chan walked in. He was practically on top of her. Once, She saw me she slipped a note out of his sight. I picked it up.

_Naomi, find me at the old abandoned history department of sherman high. I'll be waiting for you there! Hurry!_ I gasped. What was happening to Lina! How the heck did she get into this mess!I'll have to save her! I can't tell Lance he'll entirely blow my cover! I'll have to get there soon! Right after lunch i'll tell Lance that I have to go to the bathroom. And then i'll sneak to Lina's location. Ok...right. It was after lunch. We all was about to go to our next period.

"Lance I'm going to the bathroom! Go on i'll catch up!" I lied to Lance as I left. Lance just waved at me. I made my way to the old history department. When I got into there. It was dark. Nobody was there. Is this some type of joke? Then I went into the next room. Lina was on the ground. She had been beaten more now then before. Her long hair was shaved off. Her clothes cut and bloodied. I was so angry I couldn't even move. I looked up and saw Mike Chan and his old girlfriend. (The same girl you see in the actual TV show ) I gasped.

"What...did you do!" I screamed as I ran to punch him. Mike Chan dodged me. And I hit the ground in a thud. Mike beat me to a pulp for three hours. Of course, I knew Lance would notice and come for me. But I was losing confidence. He stopped beating me up when I was crying and my nose was bleeding. I looked like a punching bag. Bruises everywhere. He had his flunkies start punching me. I yelled for Lance's name...twice. Mike stopped.

"Phew...that was a awesome warm-up guys." Mike chuckled at my bleeding.

"oohh...help me...Lance...I..n-need you" I tried to talk but everything in me had already given up on Lance. I had given up.

"Look, we're taking you to the construction site again. But this time..." Mike took off my earrings.

"NO!" I shrieked and yelped. I cried even harder knowing now I was more vulnerable then ever.

"I don't know how the freak these things work but...AHH! ARGH! WHAT'S-! WHAT'S HAPPENING!" The earrings burnt circles in his hands. He dropped them on the ground. I raked them back to my body. I put them back into my ears.

"WHAT'S UP WITH THOSE THINGS!" Mike yelled like a child. I just chuckled.

"They don't work if the Titan isn't nearby. I'm useless.."

"Whatever you are. You're done. Once Lance gets here-"

"Why do you want Lance! He's done nothing to you."

"He. stole. my. girl."

I gasped. Stole? Girl?...He stole...Jessica? I giggled but it ended quickly by the kick of Mike Chan. He grabbed me by the hair and picked Lina up kidnapper-style. He took us out of the department. I could hear Lance shouting my name. He came...He actually came for me. He's so...sweet. I fainted._ Lay down your head and i'll sing you a lullaby. Back to the years of fairies and queens. And i'll sing you to sleep. And i'll sing you tomorrow bless you with love for the road that you've took. Wake up. _I gasped. I was in the construction site. I was sitting on a old mattress. Tied up. We was watching people get there cars crashed. They called it "racing". A boy from my right was watching me. He was in awe for some reason. Flippin pervert. Likes to watch girls sleep huh?

"Loved your boring tune. Little too...childish for my tastes but nice nonetheless!"

"Was i just...singing?"

"Don't care! Hey Boss! She's up!" The guy shouted at a joyous Mike Chan. Mike grabbed my arm and pulled me to the edge of the building. I screamed.

"Naomi! You're alright!" I saw Lance at the ground.

"LANCE! You're here! I'm so glad! Please help me!"

"I'm coming!"

Mike groaned and pulled me back. He picked up a brick. I thought he was going to hit me with it.

"Hey baby boy! Catch!" He threw the brick off the top of the roof. It fell on Lance's head. It broke in two. And Lance fell to the ground.

"LANCE!" I pushed off Mike Chan and ran down the incomplete building to get to Lance. Mike's flunkies tried to get me but they failed. I made my way to Lance.

"Oh my gosh Lance! Are you okay!" I stroked Lance's head and he woke up instantly. His head was bleeding badly...

"Naomi?...I got...Lina back at home. I came back for you...I...love you."

"I know i know. Be quiet your head is bleeding!" I ripped the sash off my shirt and tied up Lance's head to stop the bleeding. I got him up. He was awake and ready. I don't even think he could feel his head. He was glaring at Mike. When I looked for him he was always at the ground where we was. I was holding Lance up as much as I can. Lance gently pushed me behind him. What was he planning on doing?

"Mike...I want to kill you." I gasped. Now that I looked at Lance. He looked furious. His eyes were blood-shot. He was shaking. I don't think out of fear though. I think out of pure rage. I didn't think it was a big deal. My body was giving up on me. I was about to faint again. My body HAD just been pulverized. I watched Lance.

"You not only touched but you beat Naomi. I'm going to kill you."

"Dude...Are we fighting for a girl? Heh heh cause if i remember correctly. You stole my girlfriend. Jessica means the same thing to me that Naomi means to you. She came to me crying today. Saying Oh Mike...Lance hit me! He dumped me viciously for that girl! Do something mean. Please... Of course I said what she'd give me in return but...You know what that was...She did. And now we're here. Fighting for the same reason-"

"OH believe me we are fighting at two different levels of reason. I have a tantrun forming inside of me the likes of which this town has never seen."

I believed him.

"Oh yeah how so? Bring it on, little boy" Mike got into a fake fighting stance. I knew he was faking it. It took about a hour before Lance knocked out Chan. The ambulance hadn't came until they were sure we was telling the truth about where we were. But me and Lance left before they got there. I'm glad Lance came to save me. That means I can trust him with anything. Even my life. He would never lie to me. Cheat on me. Anything wrong. He'd never do. We went to the clinic. Turns out the blood coming from his head wasn't really much. Only about a cup of blood leaked out. We didn't tell the others what happened. Me and Lance had a talk that night. We talked about the Trials Of Tiala-ser. First, Trust. Second, Understanding. Third, Love.

"It's going to be hard, Naomi. No matter what I-"

"You love me. And I love you. It's okay. I get it. It'll be hard. I wish I could meet your father."

"What? Why?"

"Cause I think we passed the Test of Trust today so now all we have left is Understanding and also so i can ask him what you were like when you were little"

Lance blushed at my response. He was still upset at Mike Chan for hurting me. Lina went back home. I told her I was sorry. She forgave me. Lance was upset that I went off alone. I told him why but he was still upset. Lance's eyes were filled with so much sorrow and confusion. Lance felt sad because Naomi couldn't tell him something. When they were supposed to be able to talk about anything. The Trial Of Understanding was already beginning. Naomi has to start understanding that Lance has to know every detail about something bothering her. But since she feels she understands everything that'll be hard for her. It hurt Lance that she couldn't confide in him. And since she hadn't. She couldv'e died today. Because she didn't tell him what was wrong. Lance loves Naomi alot. He'd do anything for her. Even hold back from killing Mike Chan because he didn't want Naomi to become traumatized. He held back all the rage he had at the man that crossed so many lines it was a football field. He wants Naomi to be able to confide in him. Lance has to understand Naomi isn't putting up a wall to block him out. She's putting up a wall to see if he understands her enough to pull it down. That night they went to bed calmly. But problems were ahead. The type of problems that you can't pull away from but come together with. Back at Galaluna, We look at a man running through the woods. Running from Mutraddi soldiers. The moonlight hits the man's face. It was Baron. A rival of Lance. He manages to run from the Mutraddi. He steps into his old ship. Hoping it will work.

"Come on...come on...Computer, Take me to-AH" Mutraddi shot at Baron's vehicle. Making it start to tip off the ground.

"COMPUTER TAKE ME TO...LANCE!"

"Taking you to Lance on planet Earth"

"What?"

The ship starts to hover and shine. It disappears into the sky.

"GAH! WHAT'S GOING ON!" Baron yelled as he entered the rift gate to Earth.

"Taking you to Lance. On planet Earth"

"W-what!" Baron arrives in space right next to the moon. His eyes sparkle at the sight of planet earth.

"Amazing...what is Lance doing here?" Baron sighes in relief. He then begins to chuckle.

"Hmmm...I wonder what Lance IS doing here. I think i might...drop in. Ha ha ha ha ha" You can hear Baron's evil chuckling from the space around him.

"Approximate time to landing...24 hours."

"Oh...well then. I'll let him wait for me." Baron countinues to chuckle.

Hey guys! Thanks for reading! Hey, If it looks like I misspelled anything sometimes when I post my chapters i think takes away some of the words so it can load it all so sorry.


	6. Chapter 6

Tough Versus Tougher

Chapter 6

Middle Of The Tiala-Ser Trials

Test Of Understanding

Since today was sunday everybody was either at home sleeping in or at some party. Lance and IIana went to the store for groceries. I was left home to hold down the fort. Newton went to the library to catch up on some old knowledge. I was watching the news channel.

"A few days ago, The mysterious being named The Titan was seen with another similar unit called The Princess. A few days ago they were caught in the fields of Sherman outside the town. Where a tentacle of a former monster was found. It was catastrophic. (Is that spelled right?) So, Everyrone is asking Who is the Titan? Who is the Princess? Are they together?" the lady reporter said.

"Well Anne I think that most people would say that they are..._together_ in some form or a another. But, we can't be sure they are safe until we know which side they are on." The male reporter answered. Which side were on? We're saving your butts constantly every single day. And you say who's SIDE were on? Jeez He sound like Jessica...Jessica...Man...She still hasn't announced whether or not she's going to hold a event. Since it's the beginning of the school year still she has to open something up. Hmm? I turned up the volume on the TV apparently they found a dead body of a teenage girl named Winnie Lunnington. Her ex-boyfriend killed her. Typical. I guess alot of people are the same here in Ilinois. I heard a knock at the door. I went to go open it but nobody was there. But, a single white envelope on the ground. It was a party invitation.

_It's Miss J. Yunkleson's Birthday! Today, __**Come**__ to 234 Old Meadowlane.__**To**__day is a special day for her!. __**Old Miller Road**__ is where J. used to live she when she was __**15**__. Now she's growing up to a great __**16**__ year old yay! Where casual or formalwear. The theme is dark blue. So you know what color to go in! LOL. __**Now**__ come at 8:35 P.M. tonight. Bring a date! XD_

The worst. mail. I. ever. got. Who the heck is J. Yunkleson! What kind of name was that? Why was some of the words in sharpie? Hmm...Come To Old Miller Road 1516 Now. Hmm? I gasped when I figured out what the message was. Come to Old Miller Road 1516 now. I was shocked at the message. Why there? Who was waiting for me? I tried to call Lance but his phone was knocked off. I sighed knowing it was probably a trap. I couldn't risk something like this. What if they had Lance. I know just because his phone was off doesn't mean he's in danger. Maybe he just didn't charge it but still. I walked to the adress. It was well away from Lance's house. When I same across after nearly a mile of walking. I caught my breath and I looked at it. Gates. Gardens. Fountains. The most terrifying signs I've ever seen. I walked into the estate. It was a eden-like set. On the gates, I saw JY on them. Ouch. I knew who wore the real pants in the house and it wasn't the daddy. I saw more trouble. Mike Chan's rainbow cars parked outside in the garage. I was sure this person had somebody important to me. I called Lina her phone was on but she wasn't picking up. She sent me a text saying she was at the movies with a jock of school. I sighed. At least it wasn't Mike Chan. I'd die if she was with him after all he's done. I'm sure she's thinking of revenge at the very least. I walked up to the door and to my amazement I heard alot of music and laughing on the other side. I heard Lady Gaga, Ke$ha,...yuck Justin Bieber...I nearly barfed when I heard that dang song called One Time. I knocked on the door hoping for a answer. I knocked...and knocked...and knocked...and knocked-OPEN THE DANG DOOR YOU WEIRDOS!. I rung the doorbell. The music stopped and I heard Shh! Shh! I knew something was wrong. I was shocked at who opened the door. It was...Mike Chan. I glared at him and he smirked at me. I walked in eloquently. I didn't dress properly because I didn't know whether this was party or a trap so I dressed in all black. Some people giggled I just shot them a dirty look and they stopped.

"So?...Who's the party for?"

"J. Yunkleson apparently." Chan responded to me. I heard a ear curdling laugh then. A high pitched HO HO HO HO. I knew the laugh. I looked up the stairs and it was Lance and...JESSICA!

"LANCE! W-what's going on?"

"Naomi! It isn't what it looks like. Jessica kidnapped me and IIana. She's holding her captive!" Lance informed me. I was shocked. How the heck does a girl like Jessica kidnap a boy? I guess she's done it plenty of times to get the tactics of it down. Bag'em and Tag'em. I shot the most nastiest,dirtiest, cruelest look I could at Jessica. Of course, She flinched at me. She just hmphed and took Lance with her. He was tied-up nicely.

"Dress her up for the battle!" Jessica's lackey squeaked. I was confused. Battle? What kind of battle were we talking about? Now that I think of it alot of the people from school was here. I saw alot of them. Even some teachers. They were letting things go down the way they were. I understood. Don't get in the way of the girl who probably writes our paychecks. The lackeys of the she-male queen Jessica. Took me to the dressing room. Yes, She has a dressing room. I picked the clothes I wanted to wear. Which were a white button-up shirt. And a lace sweater that went over all black of course. The pants were black office pants. The type you'd see mommy wearing when she's going to work. The type that at the end sway with her steps. And a pair of black heeled sandals about a inch on the heels. I took off the earrings that Lance had given me. And I put my hair in a bun. And I put on as many metal rings as I could. The reason being I didn't know if I wouldv'e had to fight guys or girls off. The problem was alot of jocks were here. I didn't know if they was here of free will or not. So always be ready to fight a grown man in any place. Day or or Hot. Be ready. I walked down. And Jessica set a stage with lights in her family room. Yes, It was that big. People were seated and were ready for this "battle" of sorts. Jessica pulled me on stage with her and we splited.

"Today everyone we are going to have a Battle Talent Show. Where me and Naomi battle with ours talents. Whoever is the best gets to have the prize. Which is..." A drum roll broke out and the curtains unleashed Lance who was literally bag'ed and gag'ed. I gulped. I can't tell how talented she is. You can usually tell what a girl like her's talent is. In Jessica's case i'd say dancing. Cause look at her. She's wearing short clothes. And sneakers so TELL me she ain't about to break it down. Where as me I'm dressed formally and I'm wearing heels. I'm going to sing. Not dance. The only dance I knew was the shake your hips. Which included shaking your hips. None of my friends could dance. So, they mostly knew only the shake your hips too. I stepped off stage so Jessica could do her routine. She was...good and a little bit sloppy. Until THUMP! She tried to do a aerial backflip and fell face first into the ground. Of course, I was being calm and sensitive to the matter.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA YOU FELL ON YOUR FACE! AHAAHAHHAHAHA!"

Partly...I had everybody laughing with me. I noticed some people were yawning like...alot of them. I know the perfect song for this. Jessica cleared out and I got on stage. Everybody clapped and I hadn't even done anything yet. I waved to the crowd. And then I started singing.

_Lay down your head and i'll sing you a lullaby._

_Back to the years of fairies and queens. _

_And i'll sing you to sleep and i'll sing you tomorrow._

_Bless you with love for the road that you go._

_May you sail far to the far fields of fortune._

_With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet._

_And may you need never to banish misfortune._

_May you find kindness in all that meet._

One by one people started drifting off. Jessica was backstage. Sniveling and Cursing at my voice. I was sure to win now. I looked at into the crowd and I saw IIana tied up and unconscious I had to rap it up quickly and get to her.

_May you bring love and may you bring happiness._

_Be loved in return to the end of your days._

_Now fall asleep, I'm not meaning to keep you._

_I'll just sit for a while and sing all that I may._

_May there always be angels to watch over you. _

_To guide you each step of the way._

_To guard you and keep you safe from all harm._

I ended the song with humming. Before I knew it Lance was behind me snoring. I sighed. Everybody clapped and some people woke up. Like, three or four wasn't many. Jessica came on stage pouty as heck.

"okay after that BORING recital of OLD music. Let's take a step into how we are going to decide. Of course, we all know who's going to win. Everybody we set up a ballad. SO! Go over there and vote. After we've had some MARVELOUS dinner! Yay!" She clapped and everybody else did too. I was being a nice person and clapped too. I waited till everybody wasn't watching me to go to IIana and wake her up.

"IIana...IIana wake up!"

"Hmm? What?...Huh! W-where's Lance?"

"He's being help captive by Jessica. Get out of here okay?"

"Okay what about you guys?"

"It's okay just get out of here!"

"Right...okay" IIana got up and ran out the door. I made my way to the bathroom to freshen up. But, a couple of jocks took me captive

"HEY! LET ME GO! YOU FREAKS!" They dragged me to the room where Lance was being held. He wasn't tied-up anymore. But, he was bruised badly. He looked like a little boy who just got picked on. He had a black eye. His lip was busted. His face was red and purple and blue. They cut his right cheek too. I ran to him. He was on the couch. He could barely open his eyes. But, he knew I was there.

"Naomi...thank goodness your alright. How did the battle go? Ow..."

"Fine just fine. But...what happened?"

"That jerk Mike Chan beat me up while I was tied-up...Oh! Did you get IIana out of here?"

"Yeah...I did...Does it hurt?"

Lance shot me a funny look. I giggled. It was the **Does it LOOK like it hurts! **look. It made me laugh harder.

"Okay i got ya. What is up with Jessica? Why did you hook up with her in the first place?"

"I didn't! She just saw me. Talked to me. And named me her boyfriend easy as that. I never supported it though. She knew I didn't like her. She just thought she'd GROW on me. What the?"

"Yea that is kinda stupid of her."

"I don't know how girls like that sleep at night. I do kinda regret saying what I did. It just...All came out you know?"

"I know...I know perfectly." I kissed Lance's eye. He flinched and then sighed in relief i bet. I smiled as much as I could. Lance looked tore up from the floor up. Literally. Not saying only mother could love that bruised face. I loved it. He looked a scrapper. That old, rustic, bad boy look fitted him well. He just didn't have the attitude to back it u-...Yes yes he could definitely pull it off big time. Me and Lance talked about how we'd escape. The talk didn't last long before those big brutes came back to get me.

"I'll be right back, Lance."

"Okay...I believe in you." I was practically dragged back on stage by the two steroid encrusted jar heads. Jessica was, of course, waiting for me. Then I thought about the ballads. Why ballads? Couldn't we just have used people screams or cheers better?. Oh snap...

"Okay people lets look at these ballad votes!"

"WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA! YOU RIGGED THE BALLADS DIDN'T YOU?"

Everybody gasped.

"N-NO! W-W-WHY WOULD I DO THAT!"

"Because every girl would have to think closely why it HAD to be ballads. I bet at every event where ballads ARE. You rig them. Tally those suckers up." And so she did. I had 12 and she had 54. Naaahhh...

"Okay people obviously she has more. So tell me who here actually VOTED for her. Raise your hand." Like ten people raised up.

"Who here voted for me?"

They all stood up. Not just hands but entire bodies.

"HEY I VOTED TWICE FOR YOU!" A guy in the back said.

"Thanks!" i responded. Jessica was acting like a deer caught in headlights. Eye wide open. Just standing there waiting to get hit...waiting to get hit. Don't worry i'll behave.

"Okay! So! That means i've won." I chuckled.

"SO DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING! I HAVE LANCE IN MY ROOM RIGHT NOW! AND HE'S STAYING THERE!" I gasped. Until the most amazing stroke of irony popped out. Lance yelled out Jessica's name. And he was standing there by the OPEN front door. I snuck to a open window where nobody was really looking.

"...buh-yeeee" Lance mocked her and ran out the door.

"STOP HIM! QUICKLY! AND HER TOO!" Jessica shrieked and start crying fake tears. Me and Lance ran as fast we could. I took my heels off to keep up pace. We was chased by cars but not for long. We ran into the house.

"NAOMI! LANCE!" IIana gave us both a welcoming hug. Me and Lance sat down on the couch. Laughing as usual. We started talking about Jessica and how we think she became the way she is. Things took a turn for the worst when I asked Lance about his father again.

"Why do you want to know so much? My dad's dead there is no back story!"

"How do you know? Maybe he's just stuck in the gate thingy or something!"

"And you know better? I know he's dead!"

"How! Did you go in and look for him?"

"Why would I! I was a little kid! Would you have gone in?"

"No...I was rather a crybaby when I was little. But not anymore. I would anything and everything to find my dad. Even if it means death!"

"You don't know anything. After my father was buried I went through the harshes most cruelest training!"

"To do what?"

"To protect and serve my people! I went through alot of mud and filth. I was picked on constantly! And I was never given a break!"

"I was the same way!"

"No you wasn't! What I went through was harder. Not a bunch of little girls PICKING on each other cause one has better hair or shoes then the other! You can't understand what happened!" Lance turned his back on me.

"For your information! MY MOM'S ex-HUSBAND tried to KILL me. And she stopped him by sacrificing EVERYTHING!"

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER! SHE'S STILL THERE FOR YOU!"

"WHAT NO SHE'S-"

"WHATEVER!"

Lance walked away from me. I sighed.

"Maybe when you lost your father you lost your manners as well."

"What was that?"

"You heard me! I wasn't picked on by JUST girls!"

"Oh yeah who else?"

"FIGURE IT OUT! OH AND MY MOM IS GONE! SMART-ALIC" I stomped upstairs and slammed the door. Lance stayed downstairs and pouted about the arguement. Wow our first lover's quarrel. I was upset. He couldn't even listen to me for once I'd like him to know how it feels to be pushed aside in a different light. But...When he was little his father passed through a rift gate. And never came back. At his funeral, since they had no body they just buried a casket. After that, he went through training with other boys to be guards and knights to the King and IIana. What am I missing? Maybe if i...read between the lines. Father goes through rift gate when he was little. If I was him, I'd be so traumatized and mute. His father probably said it was going to be okay before he went through. That's why Lance is so secretive about it. It's a touchy subject. He loved his father alot. I probably crossed a line. Like, he didn't try to find a way to save his dad? Man, Naomi...wake up for once. At his funeral they buried a casket that he wasn't even in. Okay so...it hurt even more that he wasn't at his own funeral. He couldn't see him one more time. In a casket is better then not at all. He went to a training facility with boys and girls alike. He went through some hard stuff just to have a future at a young age. He probably had some enemies there. Probably, other boys who were jealous of him. I could see it. I can definitely see it. I'll have to apologize to him now that I understand but...He doesn't understand what i've been through. What makes me the way I am. Doesn't matter now...I'll just take a nap and...yawn...tell him I'm sorry. Naomi went to sleep. But downstairs Lance was fuming in bubbling anger. How could she say I didn't TRY to save my dad! I did everything in my power to save him! Lance sat down angrly. What was SHE gone through that is harder then what I'VE gone through! So what if she was picked on! I was BEATEN UP! Her mother may be gone but both of my parents are gone. Sigh...dang it. If I actually listen to her. She was picked on by boys alot when she was little. I figure as much as she got beaten up something jogged her and made her fight back against them. Making her the girl i know and love. But...Her mother died when her mother's ex-husband tried to kill Naomi. She probably took a straight shot for her daughter. God...Why did I have to think that Naomi had it easier. Look at the way she acts. She's a little girl begging for her mother back. I'm so selfish. And she's been messed with hard through her years. She's like a dog that's been beaten with a stick and left to rot in a alleyway. Or a domesticated cat who's been de-clawed and left for dead. She had nobody really. She doesn't have her dad because he's normally at work. (Oh and if your wondering Naomi's dad the guy who drove her IS her dad. Her mom married him after she divorced the last dude.) I was wrong. I made her so upset over nothing. I'm going to have to apologize to her after dinner. I guess it's decided. Then a huge explosion came from outside. A meteor hit the ground. Lance turned on the news.

"H-hello?...This is Anne Cromwell. I've just received word that a asteroid or a meteor has fell here in Sherman. It appears to be a vehicle of some kind!"

"What? A vehicle?" Lance looked closely and gasped at the image on the screen. Baron's ship had fell to earth.

"How in the world did he find me? I thought he was sent to Apollo 26?" I saw Naomi scamper downstairs. She was wearing a Hello Kitty pajama set...with kitty hat. I laughed at it.

"What's going on! A beast?"

"No. I think...It's a old friend of mine."

I saw a boy come out of the rubble. His hair was bleached and his nose was a pickle-shaped mess. He was wearing regal clothes by the looks of it. He fell out of his ship. People begun to crowd.

"Lance, We have to go get there before the military does!"

"Come on, IIana! We're going in Titan!"

"Okay, Octus!" We all ran outside. Octus was last one out.

"Activate, Sym-Bionic Titan! Initiate, Diamondium Princess Version 286!"

The lights were bright as we transformed. I turned on the news on my radio so we could both hear what was going on.

"It looks like the Titan and Princess are coming to the scene!"

"Man she needs to shut up.."

"It's okay, Princess."

"Why do you call me thaT?"

"Because...Secret Identity."

"Ohhh okay."

We flew to the scene. We waited for people to scatter and evade us. I stood and watched for anything weird. While Lance and IIana went Manus and Corus and tried to get the boy and get out of there. The Military got here sooner then we expected.

"Hurry let's get out of here!" I yelped. I picked up Manus and Corus and we fled successfully with the boy. We went to a old abandoned library right in Sherman and we converted to our original selves. Lance put the boy down and examined him.

"Is he okay?" I asked.

"Yeah Baron's fine."

"Baron?"

"Yeah...he was a enemy of mine in training."

"Oh!...About that Lance...I'm sorry for earlier...Losing your dad was hard and i'm sure you tried everything to bring him back."

"Thanks. I'm sorry too...I should have known you cared for your mother alot. And you've gone through as much hardships as me but...I see that those hardships turned you into the woman I love and cherish now more than ever. So thank you for understanding. Phew...looks like we only have one more to go."

"I know good huh? OH! Look...he's waking up!" Baron slowly opened his eyes adjusting to the light of earth. He looked around and saw nothing. Nothing but Naomi's face. Am i...dead?.

"Are you my angel?" Baron asked Naomi.

"Uhh...No...Your not dead. May feel like it but no your fine."

"Oh...where am i?"

"You're in Sherman, Ilinois. My name is Naomi Anne Winchester. You may already know Lance but-"

"LANCE!" Baron got up quickly and hugged Lance. Lance just pushed him off.

"What are you doing here? Baron!"

"I came here to escape from Mutraddi! I can't believe you didn't greet me! What kind of guy are you?"

"I'm the type of guy to hold grudges, Baron."

"Whatever...How do you know this delicate flower?" Baron brushed my hand. I pulled back.

"This is Naomi...She's my Tiala-Ser" Baron gasped. He blushed afterwards.

"Nice to meet you!"

"Don't waste your manners on him. God knows he doesn't have any."

"Lance! The guy just fell out the sky!"

"I do not care...He's bad news!"

"Oh But, Lance! We're friends...I've changed over the years. I promise I-UGH! ARRRGH!" Baron collapsed to the ground. Lance caught him and we took him back home. Lance put him in the guest room bed. We had a guest room I just never stayed in it. Baron was running a fever of 102. He had a cold, fever and he was hyperactively sweating. We took his shirt off so he could breath. He wasn't as good looking as Lance but he was sick and me and IIana was taking care of him. With the help of Lance and Newton going back and forth to get medicine for certain symptoms.

"Thank you...for taking of me...Naomi...I wish...i'd come sooner...I would have made you my..." I already knew what he was going to say. I didn't care. I loved Lance not him. He was going to be in my guts about everything I did with Lance and how he could do it better. But, If he crossed any lines I'm going to push him back badly. I went to the kitchen to get him some water. Then I heard a thunk upstairs.

"AHH NAOMI HELP! HE FELL DOWN!" And the DRAMA BEGINS!


	7. Chapter 7

Tough Versus Tougher

Chapter 7

Battling With The Trial

Test Of Love Part 1

I heard IIana scream at the top of her lungs. "AHH NAOMI! HELP! HE FELL DOWN!" I ran upstairs to see what happened. Baron had fell out of bed. IIana made a big deal out of it. I sighed and helped him up.

"Whoa...IIana help me please" IIana walked over and got Baron up on the bed with me. Baron started coughing badly. And his fever rose two more degrees.

"Uh oh...I'll get some juice for him,Naomi."

"Okay." IIana left for it. Baron woke back up. His breathing wasn't stable anymore.

"Thank you,Naomi...for...helping me out."

"Your in the same boat as us. It's not safe for you here."

"Oh? Isn't Lance here?"

"Yea he is but that doesn't mean he's not in the same condition as us. Look, I don't trust you. At all. So you're going to behave and only talk to me if your feeling pain or hungry."

"I'm feeling pain in my leg and i'm starving. If you don't mind, Make me something."

"Aren't you missing something in that sentence?"

"Now."I because a little bit angry at him. But, He was sick and needed help. So, I got up and helped him out of bed.

"OUCH YOU WITCH! WHY DID YOU KICK ME!"

"WHO THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!" Then I gently took my hands and brung him up on his feet.

"OW WHY ARE YOU PUNCHING ME!" Of course, I wasn't punching him. They were love taps...

"MY NOSE!...MY STOMACHE!...ARGH! MY-...ouch.." He collapsed to the ground. My punches were invincible. I smiled in victory before he tripped me. I fell in a thud. Baron laughed at me loudly. Lance had walked in on the incident.

"Naomi! What the?" Lance helped me up as like he always does.

"What's your problem, Baron!" Lance yelled at Baron. Baron turned his sweaty face away from him. I sighed. I gently put my hand on Lance's chest. Trying my best to reassure him. Lance calmed down. It didn't last long though.

"When are you leaving?" Lance asked Baron with a stern voice. Baron could tell his welcome was wearing out quickly.

"I don't know. Depends on how fast I recover. I plan on heading back to Galaluna soon so and i'm taking you with me."

"What?"

"You can't stay here. It's not safe for either so let's leave!"

"We're not going anywhere yet..."

"Why? So you can be with your TS?"

"Shut up, Baron. You aren't gonna just crash land here and think everything will go your way-"

"Lance! We have school look it's already 4:00. Let's get to the car." I tried to get us out of there as soon as possible.

"School? Where's that? Let me come with you." Baron asked. Me and Lance both shot him a dirty look. If Baron was to come with us. It would be terrible. Beyond terrible. He'd be an annoyance all by himself.

"Sorry,Baron but no. You're not coming with us. You're hurt and ill."

"So? Lance got hurt. And so did you. You both can still go."

"You're a different type of hurt. Believe me you don't want to go right now. Okay?"

"Hmpf! Fine! Leave!" Me and Lance left. Lance talked to me as we walked out the door.

"Naomi. You do know that our last trial is Love right?"

"Yeah...Why do you ask?"

"Well the thing about being a Tiala-Ser...People normally have Tiala-Sers when they are in their late 30's to 40's not in their teens..."

"Why?"

"Well...Because-" Before Lance could finish Newton started up.

"Because if a teenage boy and girl were to finish the Trials they'd be...expecting..."

"Expecting? Lance what is he talking about?..." Lance stayed silent. I was confused. What was so weird about the last trial? Test of Love. We have to show how much we loved each other right? So why is it such a weird deal?

"The Test Of Love is...to..y'know...have...a relation."

"Relation?...WHAT!" It hit me like a ton of bricks. Me and Lance had to...had to...I fainted right outside the car.

"N-NAOMI! NAOMI! ARE YOU OKAY!" Lance yelled at me. My face was beet red and my cheeks swelled so badly you'd think I was having a allergic reaction to something. Lance brung me back into the house. IIana was going to tell the school that Lance had gotten sick and I had to stay home for family reasons. Lance laid me in bed and blushed as he watched me sleep. He stood thinking...What was he going to do? How was he going to do it? Everything in him was confused and mentally fighting with himself. I love Naomi. I really do but...What I am going to do with this? This Trial Of Love is hard for everyone. It breaks so many barriers at once. It's scary,weird and kind of nice in a weird way. Naomi and I were both...virgins. And nothing was as bad this. I wanted to do it. But, at the same time, I was scared out of my mind. What was I going to do? This was freaky.

"Lance?"

I flinched at the squeak of my beloved as she slept beside me.

"Yeah?"

"We're going to have to...y'know. Aren't we?"

"Yea we'll have to"

"It's a big step. And i'm scared. It's going to hurt."

"Not it will not."

"H-how do you know that?"

"Because..." I looked at her with reassurance of the situation.

"I would never hurt you." I smiled at her. And she blushed. Her hair was down. It looked silky. Her lips were sparkling. She looked like a little girl. A little girl that was nervous. She had the cutest look i've ever seen her in. I'd broken her into my binds and creases. She was mine now. Nothing could take her from me tonight.

"Are you ready?" I asked her. She jumped. She just smiled.

"Yeah...I guess so."

That night Lance and Naomi finished the Test of Love. But that wasn't the end. There was going to be another Test of Love. A test so hard. It'll pain them both. But one smart woman once said, "In ten years, His parents could be dying or sick. Your parents could be getting a divorce. Your kids in this time are probably acting like they dang fools. Bills, Mortgage and a relationship you have to up hold. There is a reason for the words _Better or worse._ You made those vows for this reason right here. You can do good through better. But, remember sometimes worse is gonna be bad as hell. In those ten years, It isn't the time to break apart but the time to come together." I realized these words she spoke. They made so much sense. I'm happy for them. Lance and Naomi will find out secret about the other. And in that time, trouble will be waiting for them beyond it. Somewhere in the GGG, trouble was brewing.

"This is outrageous. That idiout of a General lost them. We need to get to them. But how sir?"

Solomon talked to the mysterious voice. Known as Sir or Boss.

"Go to where they live. Their names were Lance, Naomi , IIana and Octus. Apparently, Naomi means a great deal to Lance. Kidnap her. Bring her to Galactic Guardian Group. Lance is sworn to come after her. Keep her here until he meets our demands. More of less, our questions. Go ahead with plan in a week. But, if they come out as Titan and The Princess. Kidnap her then."

"Yes,sir...Let's hope one of those monsters come."

"Yes...Let's hope. Not like there is anymore HOPE left for them"

The two masterminds laughed with pure angst and ghostly atrociousness. Solomon left his "Boss" in his chambers. He walked to the control room and started looking at photos of Naomi as she was laying in Lance's arms in the wheat. There was something off about it as he thought to himself. Why would these...things. Come to Earth? They've been bringing those monsters here trying to hurt everybody. But these two...The look in his eyes...Isn't the look of a monster or demon. It's the look of a man...in love. He looks as if he's in complete...bliss by the situation. Solomon flipped to another picture. The picture was of Lance looking at Naomi as she laid unconscious. He saw overwhelming want and understanding in his eyes. It looked nauseating to him. Hmpf...Who knew aliens could love. This is it. I have to find them. And kill them both. Starting with...The Princess.


	8. True Love Conquers All

Tough Versus Tougher

Chapter 8

True Love Conquers All

This morning I felt the sun on my face as I slept in the bed of Lance Lunis'. I realized how much had gone by in just half a year. The Homecoming Dance was coming up. Lance and I were practicing practically being a married couple. IIana and Newton made their way to school. Even Baron had something he was doing. He was out at the mall flirting with girls. I crawled out of bed and I walked to the bathroom to take a shower and fix my bedhead and to help heal my legs that felt like they just got attacked by a baseball bat.(LOL) With average routine, I wore my hair straight and with a headband. Black as always. I wore a white dress top and a black strap dress that went to the top of my knees. And a pair of black combat boots so just incase I have to run anywhere which is usually EVERYWHERE I can make it in fashion and in speed. I smiled at myself wearing my very cute outfit. I walked downstairs and Lance was downstairs watching TV. When his eyes caught me...My god did they shine. His entire atmosphere went from happy to all the way in love. He walked over to me and hugged me.

"Naomi...Thank you so much for...you know."

"Your welcome, Lance." I smiled and giggled a bit. Then my face became serious. What me and Lance did was early and still kind of frightening. He was glad we did it. But the way I was raised it was wrong and it mean't you were going to become no better then street trash. But Lance perked me up by saying...

"Let's go school is about to start!" Lance picked me up bridal style and we ran to school...well he ran. We made it in half an hour.

"Wow...Lance..you okay?"

"Yeah..yawn...I'm fine. Go ahead i'll catch up." Lance smiled to reassure me of his health and breath. I walked on to class. I walked into homeroom as usual everybody was whispering about me or to me about "Are you seriously dating Lance?" or "Is it true you guys are married now?". I just kept saying. Nunya...Nunya...Nunya...Business...Business...Business...After a while another girl walked in and everybody went OOO at her. I was like ugh another trainwreak just walked in. And to my amazement, It was a cheerleader. sighs...the nostalgia...Dipping those pom-pom flaring, butt shaking, man stealing in the pool, men's bathroom and in the waste baskets...heeehhh good times...good times...She sat next to me behind IIana.

"Hello my name is Kimmy."

"Uhh Hi?"

"Is it true your dating Lance?"

"Uhh yeah that's true...he's a sweet guy y'know?"

"Well he was my sister's sweet guy before you kinda...stole him from her."

"Okay look I had no idea you was her older sister or little sister or something. Lance picked me and he's happy with me so if your sister loved him so much she could have taken him back easily. If Lance liked her he wouldn't have left so thank you very much."

"But that was HER guy...There are rules that I inforce in this school."

"If Lance was Her's...Why is she fighting so hard to keep him? Hmm?"

"Oh shut up."

"Whatever perky..." Thanks to Jessica and her out burst...My day went from good to disappointing. Now I just wanted to see Lance so badly. Thank god class ended. I met him in the hallways talking to a teacher and when I came up the teacher left and Lance looked at me.

"Hi Lance...What took you so long?"

"Oh I had collapsed and-"

"C-collapsed? You okay?" I was worried for Lance

"Yeah yeah i'm okay...But hey..I love you, Naomi."

"whoa thanks lance...me too only about you."

"Heh...Come on we have to get to class-" Then the ground shakes nearly making me and Lance fall on each other.

"A-are you okay?"

"Yeah...Lance what's going on? Mutraddi?"

"Probably...come on! Newton what's going on?" Lance said into his communicator.

"Lance! A type of Mutraddi beast has came. Please approach it with caution. I detect it's atmosphere's gas is deadly. Don't get too close!" Newton told us. Me and Lance ran outside and met up with Newton and IIana in a old alleyway away from the school.

"Activate, Sym-Bionic Titan. Initiate, Diamondium Princess Version 286!"

Everything went white as I transformed into the Princess. The purple in-lay of the screens and monitors inside were bright and homely.

"Let's go!"

"Right! Be careful!"

"Okay Titan hurry people are getting hurt. The casualties are at a good 150 now!"

We rushed to the beast. It was dark red and it looked like a robot and a mammoth. It's horns were green and had welps and bumps on it. I gagged at the sight of it. Titan took out his sword and attack it. He sliced one of it's horns off. It screeched and wailed at the pain. I took out my bow and arrow and shot it in it's eye. It yelled again. Then something frightening happened. Baron came out of nowhere in a Manus and attacked it's feet. I gasped.

"TITAN! LOOK!"

The Titan ripped it's head around and saw Baron.

"Baron! You idiout! Get out of there!" Titan yelled at Baron.

"Shut up, you ingrate! I'm more helpful then you are!" Baron countinued to attack from the ground. Doing no damage to the thing. But then we heard cannon fire.

"Oh no...the military...Titan! The military!" I told Titan as I punched the Mammoth Beast. Titan looked at the military. As me and IIana watched the tanks fire. Something was off they weren't being as arranged as they usually are. And they got here far too quickly. Then I heard my beloved scream at the top of her lungs.

"TITAN! THEY GOT BARON!" I saw Baron's Manus getting drug off by a type of machine that looked like a grasshopper. A red and silver grasshopper.

"Stay here! I'm going to help him!" I heard the Princess say.

"NO! STAY HERE!"

"What? We have to help him!" Me and Lance stopped as we dodged the fire of the military AND the beast.

"No we don't! He got himself into this!"

"Titan! What's your problem? We have to help him! He's our friend!"

"So? I want let you risk your life for him!"

"TITAN! LISTEN TO YOURSELF! ARE YOU HONESTLY SAYING WE SHOULDN'T HELP HIM?"

"YES I AM! He's been NOTHING but trouble. He can get himself out of this!"

"Lance they'll kill him! I know it!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!"

"Lance come on stop it! We're in the middle of a battle!" IIana tried to calm Lance down.

"OH YEAH? IT'S WRONG TO LEAVE SOMEBODY WHO NEEDS HELP! WHERE'S YOUR HUMANITY?"

"What are you trying to say i'm not human?"

"NO I'M SAYING THAT WE HAVE TO HELP BARON! HE MAY BE BAD BUT THAT DOESN'T WE HAVE TO LEAVE HIM TO FEND FOR HIMSELF!"

"NO MEANS NO! WE AREN'T HELPING HIM!"

"TITAN WOULD YOU JUST-AHHHH!" Princess hits the ground hard. The beast hit her with acid. On her head.

"NAOMI!" I saw Naomi's Princess hit the ground badly. I knew the science of the suits. If you were to get hit. You'd feel it yourself. I became so angry. Lance equipped his sword and shield and ran at the beast in fury and rage.

"LANCE! STOP STOP! YOU'RE GOING OVER-BOARD!" I couldn't stop Lance he had full control over Titan. The way he was attacking it was cruel and sadistic. He attacked with so much anger and hatred...He was scaring me.

"AHH! LANCE! HELP ME!" I heard Naomi shrieking from behind me. I couldn't think straight. I was so enraged. I heard her deactivate. I was so busy killing the beast I couldn't pay attention to her. I heard her little voice screaming so loudly. It only made me more furious. What was I attacking this thing so hard for? I couldn't remember anymore. Everything turned white when something hit me from the back. Everything became silent. I heard shrieks...crying...loud screams.

"Lance?..." I heard IIana's voice. And I snapped awake.

"IIana?...What's going on? Weren't we fighting the Mutraddi just now?" I asked her. Newton came up behind her they both looked sad and worried.

"What's going on?...How long have i been asleep?"

"Approximately...2 weeks." Newton told me.

"WHAT? Why?"

"The Galactic Guardian Group hit us with a type of stun gun/sleeping pill type bomb." IIana explained and countinued. "I woke up a week ago."

"Oh yeah?...Tell Naomi i'm awake...I wanna see her." I told them. IIana just sighed and Newton looked down.

"Guys?...Where is Naomi?" Lance got off the couch and stood up. There was a silence.

"WHERE. IS. NAOMI?" Lance yelled.

"She and Baron were captured by the Galactic Guardian Group...Lance...they've had her for two weeks. We think they took her earrings off because we can't communicate with her no more..."

Lance was silent. He walked over to the fireplace slowly. He took a vase and threw it across the room.

"LANCE!" I screamed at Lance for making a scene with a vase.

"THIS IS ALL BARON'S FAULT! HE SHOULDN'T HAVE CAME! AS SOON AS I SEE HIM I'M GONNA RING HIS NECK!"

"Lance... don't talk like that...Look...Newton has been monitoring her heartbeat see?" I turned around to see what she was talking about. I saw a blue heart monitor on Newton. I breathed a breath of relief. She was safe...Oh Naomi what have they done to you?

"What's this?" I asked Newton about the blue ball on the left hand top corner of the screen.

"That helps us monitor her feelings and/or how she's feeling."

"It's blue...what does that mean?"

There was silence.

"She's sad..."

I saw a tear come from Lance. This was paining him more then losing Naomi. As her Tiala-ser, he failed. She got hurt. Captured and probably tortured because he couldn't control himself. What truly scared me was the way he killed the beast. He didn't leave anything undamaged. He looked like a murderer.

"Lance we think it's best we waited longer before we went Titan for a while longer..." Newton told me.

"No...I've left Naomi unprotected for two long weeks. I've been here sleeping while she's been getting kicked, scratched and yelled at. It's going to have to be soon but I'm going to go save her."

"Lance how will we even get them to come out again?"

"I know how..."

And in a couple hours there we were standing the middle of the city. Doing nothing.

"Lance? how is this supposed to help?"

"...Some of history's best and smartest people got arrested for doing absolutely nothing...So that's what we'll do...absolutely...nothing."

And he was right it took a couple of hours but the military came and started attacking us. We didn't dodge or anything too.

"AHH! LANCE! DO SOMETHING!" I yelled. But Lance didn't answer. And he countinued to stay there. Silent and emotionless.

"LANCE?" We got hit again. To our situation something good happened. A beast came. We did out usual defeating it. This time Lance didn't something I never thought he'd do. He attacked the military.

"Lance? Are you crazy? Those are people-" I felt Lance send a strong Be quiet vibe. Like, we thought the Galactic Guardian Group came. And hit us with the same attack as last time. Everything went black. I woke up in a white room. I gasped and got up. Lance was in the cell next to me. He was sleeping.

"Lance!...Lance!...LANCE!"

I heard him snort and he wake up.

"Lance we made it!...Lance?" I looked closer at Lance. He had been crying in his sleep. Probably dreaming about Naomi.

"We're here?" Lance asked.

"Yes...we are."

"...Naomi's here...?..Where's Octus?"

"I guess he got left behind...gasp" Two men in red came. They opening Lance's cell and shot him with these things that turn into cuffs when both are put on both hands.

"Lance!"

"Don't worry. I won't be long" Lance is escorted out by the two men. But while that's going on. Naomi is somewhere dark and miserable. Mouses scurried by freely. Mocking me. The room was dark,gloomy and damp. No water. No food. Just me and wooded chair. Wrapped in a red sheet with G3 on my back. A electric collar was the closest thing to a necklace I had. I was handcuffed to the chair. I felt exposed and alone. Lance was gone forever. IIana was gone forever. Newton probably survived but what use wouId have been to him now? Everything of mine was gone. I was hysterical. Seeing faces. Hearing voices. I felt like I had been here for years instead of JUST weeks. A steel door opened up infront of me. The bright light blinded me for what seemed like hours. It was scary. Was I dead next?

"Hello, Naomi. This is Solomon."

I glared at the man. The shadows of the room disappeared. Revealing that my hair was cut off to my neck giving it that ruffled and distressed look and my face beaten and my body that had been so violently bruised. The man in red walked up to me. He didn't smirk a victory smirk or anything.

"I don't want to hurt you any longer. Matter of fact. I'll let you go."

My eyes showed no type of reassurance. I'm giving up. There's no use now. I don't want to go fighting anymore. I just...I just want Lance. By fault, a tear came down from my eye. Everything was twisted and wrong inside of me. I felt every kind of pain there was. Abandonment. Hatred. Loneliness. Violation. Exposition. Lies. Everything. Solomon was trying to be kind to me...that snake in red.

"Now now, Naomi...I'll let you go. Don't you want to see your beloved Lance again?"

I gasped. They said Lance and IIana died.

"Don't you wanna see your friends again? They're here. Waiting for you. Matter of fact they came to rescue do you say about that?"

"...What do you want? You snake."

"I want you...to tell me...what is Titan?"

"I don't know. I don't know what those monsters are. I don't know anything about whatever you've seen-"

"Ahh I beg to differ. These are you and Titan right?" Mini-screens came up of footage of me and Titan fighting together as The Princess and The Titan.

"No...I don't know who your talking about."

"THIS IS YOU AND THE TITAN! AM I RIGHT OR WRONG?"

"Wrong..."

"Then who is it? Is Lance and IIana?"

"No..."

"Newton and IIana?"

"No..."

"Lance and Newton?"

"No..."

"Sigh...then...WHO?" Solomon slaps me with the back of his hand. Not like anything has changed over the weeks. He still hits like a girl. Heh heh heh.

"Fine then. I guess you don't want to see Lance. Huh?"

"I guess I don't."

"Fine then but...he wants and needs to see you. Come on. Bring her" They took the handcuffs off me. And put new ones on as I got up. Solomon left. We walked in the opposite direction. Just before we reached out destination. They put a red hoodie on my back that covered my face. I was brought to a type of fancy cell where everything was bright. I saw IIana and I gasped. She didn't see who they were dragging in. She barely recognized me.

"H-hi...My name is IIana. And yours?"

"IIana! It's me! Naomi!"

"OH MY GOSH! NAOMI! IS THAT REALLY YOU!"

"Y-yeah...is my face looking that bad?"

"No it doesn't. I barely even see you..."

"Thanks...wait...How did you get here?"

"Me and Lance let each other get captured."

"That was stupid..."

"Lance said he'd do anything to get to you."

"I don't care about Lance anymore."

"Gasp...B-but...why?"

"If he had just listened to me and help me help Baron...Nothing would have gone wrong."

"Don't say that-" Just then they dragged in a man with silver hair. They dropped him on the ground in the cell in front of mine. And they both left. The man was coughed and crawled to a corner of his cell. Me and IIana stared.

"cough cough...hey" the man said.

We talked to the man. He said his name was King. (I can't remember his name from the actual show so there.) He said he could help us.

"Well my name is IIana. And this is Naomi."

"hey..." I squeaked. Then the door exploded.

"Oh! And this is Lance." IIana said as Lance walked through the dust. I see him and my entire mind becomes blank. He's wearing a type of red combat suit. Like,IIana he doesn't recognize me.

"Lance!" IIana shouts. He turns to her and she gasps. He's been beaten as well.

"Lance! I have great news!" IIana tells him. I don't say anything. I just stand there.

"Naomi is here!"

"We already know that. Come on we have to go find her. You guys can come with us or split ways." He shoots the keypads on our cells and let's me and King out as well as IIana. We gather up in a circle.

"Lance! We found Naomi! You know that right?" IIana tries to explain to Lance.

"Really? Where is she?"

There was a odd silence.

"Lance...it's me..." Lance ripped his head at me. His eyes sparkled but the feeling of warmth didn't last long. I took off my hoodie and let them see me. IIana gasped but Lance gasped even louder. His eyes looked mortified.

"Y-your...hair!" IIana pointed out my cut toughly hair. It was all gone. Not all gone. Just...(It looked like Lenalee's hair after it was cut on D grayman.) cut. Lance was mortified. I looked at him with all the seriousness in my heart. I point at him.

"This is your fault."

IIana gasps and puts Naomi's hand down. My heart sunk.

"Take it in, Lance. This is the result of your actions...two weeks ago. They let Baron go a couple days ago. He didn't say anything. Don't worry." I made my hatred very clear. I blamed this on Lance. Had he not tried to control the situation and be more kind and done what I asked of him this would not have happened. Anybody will disagree with me but I stand by my decisions (typo?) more then anything. Lance looked mortified and utterly scared.

"Naomi I-"

"Save it...we have to get out of here. King how do we get my earrings and their communicators back?"

"Well...I know this route just...follow me." King instructed us. He ran past Lance. I walked past Lance and bumped his shoulder as I did so. IIana stayed back and talked to him.

"Lance you okay?" I asked Lance.

"Her face...her beautiful face..." Lance put his hands on his face and he collapsed to the ground. Three tears hit the ground before I came to it with him.

"Lance?" I put my hand on his back but he just moves it away.

"I let her get tortured...i've failed completely. I...I left her. I put something else's priority over the protection of both you and her. I'm losing her, IIana. I'm slowly losing her. She didn't look at me with any feeling but hatred and contempt. I'm losing her completely."

"Come on, Lance. We have to get outta here."

"Right...sniff...right" Lance and IIana catched up with us in due time. We got stopped in a chamber of some kind. We got surrounded by soldiers not alot. Enough for King and Lance to beat. Along the way, King told us he used to work for G3. Of course, I thought nothing of it. But Lance started distrusting him and half way to where we were going he said.

"Come on, IIana...Naomi let's go this way. I don't trust this guy."

"What? He's been showing us the way this entire time and nothing bad has happened! What's wrong with you?"

"Naomi please believe in me-"

"No...I believed in you for a week and that ran out pretty dang quickly. I'M going to be a smart person and follow King so there."

"Naomi don't fight me right now just come on."

"You go ahead, Lance. I can take of myself."

"Naomi?"

"Lance?"

"Sigh...fine just trust me this once...please?"

I looked away...I nodded and started to follow Lance again.

"Where are you guys going? That's the wrong way!"

"Doesn't matter! Come on..." We all go the different direction but it turns out to be a air duct. And next to that we are in a gigantic hover craft.

"WWWWAAAAOHHH!" I pull Lance back into craft and I close the duct.

"Stupid...Get up."

"I didn't know..."

"Whatever come on-AH!"

More soldiers surround us. I curse them loudly. Then a familiar noise comes through.

"Hello guys!"

"Octus!" IIana yells.

"Hello IIana,Lance..Naomi."

"Yo..." I was glad to see Octus. I didn't question how he got here. Things went from good to better when King swings in with our things.

"Were you looking for these?" He says as he drops the communicators and earrings down. We put them on.

"Okay so...what exactly do thse do-hickies do?"

Lance and IIana smiled. They turned into Manus and Corus. I giggled at the nostalgia. But I smirked at Lance's Manus. The battling raged on before they had to transform into Titan. I transformed into Princess shortly after. It was a tight fit but we was kind snug together.

"Sigh...I knew I shouldn't have transformed."

G3 had made hand-cuffs for the Titan. They came together around Princess. I sighed. Turned out King was actually G3's ruler. Solomon. He asked us questions and shocked us. Octus came up with a plan and we escaped by using our weight to fall through the ship. (Sorry I used the end episode of the show but I tweaked it for the story. No copyright infringement meant by it ^.^")

We flew home and as usual half way there we transformed back into our normal selves. When we entered the house. Newton put up a shield to block us from any danger like Mutraddi or G3 soldiers. They can't enter. The sounds through the house were quiet. Newton made dinner. Mac and cheese. Baked chicken wings and peas. Dinner was silent. Lance sat across from me and watched me eat with his eyes shining in that cute way they always did. He expected me to look at him and we get caught in a lovey dovey staring contest. I didn't love him anymore. Everything inside of me that loved him vanished so quickly. A couple days went by. The same silence. Me and Lance didn't talk. I felt everything coming out of me. I couldn't trust Lance anymore. He was my enemy now. I don't know how but he is. I liked Lance. He was sweet, kind and considerate but ever since that stupid G3 came into the picture everything is falling apart. All the bruises on my face fated. We were still looking for Baron where ever he was. Lance and me still shared the same room. Tonight I went to bed before everybody again. I got into bed in my silkies and my hair in a scarf. Lance arrived in the room shortly after me. I just sighed and turned the other direction.

"Will you please move over?" Lance asked me.

"Sigh..." I moved closer to the wall. Lance got in next to me. It was again a odd silence. But then Lance broke it by saying...

"Naomi...I'm...I'm so...sorry...about those two weeks. I know it was stupid but I was unconscious. You understand that right?"

"Whatever Lance..."

"Good...Because I would have never left you. I love you and I want to fix this silence between you and me. And i don't mean-"

"just throw another excuse in why don't you?" I said under my breath.

"W-...what?...What was that?"

"Nothing go to sleep."

"No...you just said throw another excuse why don't you. Naomi i'm not lying. I was unable to get to you because I was unconscious. If anything this is all Baron's fault-" I got sat up and pushed Lance out of the way. I got out of the bed and made me way to the door. A strong hand stops me and shuts the door before it's opened all the way.

"No...you're not going anywhere until we talk about this."

"Lance I want to go."

"No...We need to talk about this."

"Why should we?"

"Because I want us to fix what happened!"

"This and That cannot be fixed, Lance just because you want it too!"

"Yes it can!"

"This is NOT up for discussion..."

"Yes it is..."

"Says who?"

"Says me!...Naomi I know you had a rough time but-"

"Wha-ROUGH TIME? I HAD A ROUGH TIME?"

"Yeah...?"

"I WAS TORTURED MENTALLY AND PHYSICALLY! I WAS BEATEN NEARLY TO DEATH! I WAS TOLD THE MAN I LOVED AND NEEDED WAS DEAD! AND YOU'RE SAYING I HAD _rough _TIME?...UGH! YOU ARE SO PEA-BRAINED!"

"Naomi if you'd just listen to me you'd know it was a mistake-"

"This wasn't a mistake! THIS ISN'T A MISTAKE OF ANY KIND!"

"I didn't mean to leave you...Naomi I-"

"No I think you did MEAN to leave me because here's how I piece it together. You were upset cause I didn't listen to you. I wanted to help Baron who you obviously dislike. You got jealous and you wanted same payback THAT is how I see it."

"No Naomi...I-

"No Lance Those two weeks there were miserable. Everything about me was taken away in a snap. My face, Pummeled. My voice, driven out by screams of agony. OH AND LET'S NOT FORGET THE SUPER TIGHT BED SHEET THAT WAS WRAPPED AROUND ME AND I WAS KEPT IN METAL CHAINS LIKE A FILTHY ANIMAL AND MOST OF ALL-"

"Naomi! Please listen to me-"

"NO LANCE!...MY HAIR!...MY. HAIR...The one thing that makes me confident enough to be who i am...My hair...was cut...off...it's gone...it's all gone..." I realized something in that moment as I watched the woman I hold so dear to my heart. She was so strong. She is truly a weak girl. And everything she had was tooken away from her. It was my fault this happened. I should have put all my differences behind me. And let her be her. _Understanding. _I believed in Lance over everything. I was so happy...I was truly happy when I saw him. I knew he would have came for me. I felt it. I shouldn't be blaming him. I could have fought...It was so scary though. The way he killed that beast for me. Though sadistic and cruel. That shows me how serious he is about me. How truly much he loves me. I looked forward to seeing him. I knew he'd come. I truly knew it. _Trust. _Even though Naomi was strong enough to keep our secret from truly getting out. I knew she'd make it. I believed in her. She's so strong and beautiful. She's everything in my life. She helps me protect IIana in her own way. She was so scared and mortified. As i watch her crying now it makes me upset. My blood is inside of her. I knew she'd make it out. I always knew. I nearly lost her a few days ago. And If she hadn't been as strong as I knew she was. I probably wouldn't be talking to her the way I am. _Faith._ Over everything I know I can trust him...I know I can trust her...I can have faith in him...I can put my faith in her...But overall...**Love**_..._

**I can love this person forever**...

"Lance...i'm sorry for the way i've acted. I was truly scared."

"I know you were. I love you, Naomi. I think that over these months we really didn't accomplish anything. But tonight...I think we accomplished everything. Naomi...I-"

"I love you, Lance...Will you take me tonight? As your TS?"

"...Yes...I will take you tonight...Come here,cutie..."

That night me and Lance truly completed the Tiala-Ser Trials. And for a moment everthing was perfect. The days after that were pretty tight in events when Mutraddi came only Titan came out now. I'd only go Princess when Titan truly needed me. But something else was happening. I felt it in my gut. A month went by. We were gathered around a fire with Kimmy. Amazing thing is...She had the hots for "Newton" I laughed everytime she flirted. Lance would whisper into my ear how much he loved me. Of course i'd blush and tell him to stop it but...the thought was nice.

"Ha ha ha...Nice one, Kimm-OW!...ouch...man my stomache has been killing me."

"Huh? You sure? What have you been eating?"

"Well nothing much but...I guess it's nothin-ARGH!...AHH!..Lance...I think I need a doctor..."

"Gasp are you okay?" IIana said.

"Well when A person says...ahhh.."

"I got it I got it" IIana laughs a bit with me.

We all go to the doctor's office. Thanks to Lance's jacked up driving I felt even worse.

"Well Doc? Wassup?"

"Well Miss Kimmy needs a checkup...IIana is healthy. Lance is healthy. Newton is super healthy."

"Ohhhhkay...but me?"

"Doctor what's wrong with my Naomi?" Lance said. I blushed at his "My" thing. Heeehhh...some things never change. The doctor looked at his board and started to frown and look so disappointed.

"Doc?...what's wrong with me?"

The doctor sighed loudly at me.

"Here!...Take this and go to the bathroom on it."

"G-Go to the BATHROOM ON IT? WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME DOCTOR?"

Then Kimmy went...

"Ooooohhhh snap..."

I looked at everybody in the room in disbelief. I know it wasn't what I think it was. I got off the Patient bed and walked into the girl's bathroom and Kimmy and IIana ran in after me.

"What did he give you?"

I held it up in their faces. The one thing every woman is afraid of using in her life...

A pregnancy test...

My heart was beating so fast I could barely breath. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. HOE MAH GAWD!

I took it out from under me and I fixed myself up and I read the box with IIana and Kimmy.

"Okay it says wait...five minutes..." IIana explained.

I didn't think they knew this but...This was the longest. five. minutes...of my LIFE. The stick beeped. I took it and looked at it...I sighed. I slowly walked out of the bathroom and back into the patient's room...Everybody sat down. Lance looked worried. IIana looked amazed. Kimmy was wide-eyed. Newton was filled to the brim with curiousity.

"I'm pregnant..."

All I could see was the sparkle,shine and amazement in Lance's eyes...No Lance...don't smile...Please don't smile like that at me...Please...Don't. Smile. At. Me. Now.


	9. Chapter 9

Tough Versus Tougher

Chapter 9

Betraying and Losing

There I was...Sitting on the couch next to a smiley Lance. You see i'm pregnant by Lance. Alot has happened the past year. Came to Sherman, Fell in love, Fought monsters and now i'm pregnant by the man I love and cherish dearly. When you last saw us everything was falling apart. I lost my hair, I got kidnapped and beaten. Lance learned to have faith in me. And to know that even though I acted tough. I was really quite weak at heart. And I learned Lance may act like everything okay but he's lost more then I will ever. He lost his family, planet and friends on said planet. We learned that Kimmy and Newton might start dating soon. Ha ha ha just thinking about something like that makes me laugh. Me and Lance learned to trust each other with the others problems. But the problem now is...Lance is more protective of me NOW then before I was pregnant. I sighed looking at my now flat stomache soon to grow into a watermelon of new life. Last month I turned I turned 17 and some how so did Lance. I sometimes regret the fact i'm pregnant. But then the thoughts of it start to seem nice and refreshing. But i'lll have to get rid of the baby. I'm not old enough and besides it's a big responsibility. I decided not to tell Lance. He'd go crazy. You see you can't get rid of children on Galaluna. You either have them or you don't. Or so he tells me...But this is Earth. People throw kids away everything single day without concern or regret. Yes I will indeed be concerned about _my child..._I will be very concerned for..._my child...?_...what the heck?..._my child?_...Anyways I can't tell Lance he'll be so upset. So I won't tell him. I set up a appointment a week from now. Of course I had Newton pay for it without knowing what IT is. It'll be hard. But I have my entire life to have kids. Nothing is ruined...right? Oh yeah and we're still trying to find Baron. Turns out they released him on some OTHER part of the world. He must be terrified. Ha ha ha. I hope he got dumped in Africa or England. Hopefully a deserted island...I giggled as I thought about the hopelessness of Baron. Lance looked at me laughing.

"Naomi what's so funny?"

"Hmm?...Oh nothing...I was imagining you as a girl." I smiled and Lance blushed and turned away.

"Naomi...I was thinking that maybe we should go out tonight..Me and you..."

"Oh yeah? Where?"

"Kimmy told me and Newton about a party...a-"

"A Scary Mary party?"

"Y-yeah! How did you know?"

"Well I heard about them from Tampa High. Well a friend told me about them."

"Yeah who? Nicole? Lina?"

"Well...a guy friend. You don't know him."

"A guy friend? Like...a boyfriend?"

"NO...maybe...kinda-LOOK! He was jerk so I dumped him."

"What did he do?" Lance folded his arms and sat back. Oh lord here comes jealousy's great grandson.

"He cheated on me. Lied. And pretty much rubbed me the wrong way."

"RUBBED YOU?" Lance stood up.

"NO NOT THAT TYPE OF RUB! HE WAS MEAN!"

Lance stared at me.

"ALOT!"

Lance squinted.

"HE WAS MEAN ALOT TO EVERYBODY!"

Lance humphed and sat back down. Man...Ever since I got pregnant Lance has been more and more jealous and observant of what i'm doing. Not to mention protective beyond reasoning. I fear going to this party is bad for him. In my case, I've been to millions of parties. All had drinking, yelling and fighting. It was real stupid. Sigh...He was giving me the silent treatment again. It was going on nighttime. I had got dressed for the party. I heard a horn beeping outside it was Newton and Kimmy. I sighed and went downstairs. I put on a black halter top with a red sash going across it. A miniskirt. Black of course and some red boots. I hopped into the car. We drove and drove. Kimmy explained to the others what the party was. Lance was still a little upset at me. Kimmy and Newton were yelling out the car. Woo! Yeah! This Rocks! He was acting like a old man. We all got out of the car. I sighed. The music was loud. The people were even louder. IIana and me went to go party. Newton and Kimmy went to go hang out with some jocks but Lance stayed by the car.

"IIana you having fun?"

"Yeah...What's wrong with Lance?"

"Oh he's just jealous about me having a boyfriend before him."

"Whoa...Ouch..."

"I know..."

"Don't worry...Galalunian men have always been protective of those they love. They may not show it. But when the going gets tough. They come through."

"Yeah...I guess. This baby is gonna be the death of me."

"W-why?"

"Everything is harder. I know it'll become torture when the baby bump comes out. Then "OH LOOK IT'S JUNO!" or "HEY IT'S PREGGO!" and god Lance we'll be all over me."

"With that cheesy smile." IIana copied the way Lance acted. "Oh Naomi...Don't eat that! Don't do that!" I laughed out loud.

"Whoa I am parched...Want me to get you a drink?"

"Uhhh sure...Thank you..."

I went to go get me and IIana a drink when I came back. She was flirting with some guy. He was nerdy yeah...But she seemed to like him so I just backed up and left. I sat near some old broken wood.

"Hey Naomi! Come over here!" Kimmy yelled. I got up and scampered over there. Newton was chugging soda with some guy named Meat or something. Anyway of course Newton won. I left after that. I turned back to see IIana and she was still flirting with that guy.

I sighed. Everybody was having fun but me. I didn't really know anybody here. Then I felt a shivering voice.

"Hey...Naomi."

I didn't dare turn around. That eerie voice. I felt a cold hand touch my shoulder. It was pale and cold. It had black nail polish on. It was him...This was unexpected. Even I didn't expect it. Why does this stuff keep happening to me. I say it and it freakin happens! I turned around. It was my ex.

"Oh my god...Seikura! It's been forever!" I laughed and hugged the b****** before me. Excuse my french.

"Naomi...My god you look amazing!"

"W-what are you doing here?" I craving for answer. How did he get here? And how the HECKLE did he find me?

"Well Nicole told me you were going to Sherman,IlIinois. So I thought I'd drop by and say hey."

GODDANG IT NICOLE! YOU AND YOUR BIG MOUTH! Seikura Rokudenashi...My ex-boyfriend. He had long black hair. These dark violet eyes and wore nothing but black and chains. He was a singer in a emo band. He had two brothers which ALWAYS messed with Lina and Nicole. He looked kinda like Lance only his hair was WAY longer. And he was the most FLUCKED UP guy I have ever known. He manipulated me. Made me cry. Made me feel small. And he wasn't even stronger then me. But he made me think he was. And god did he have a attitude.

"So...Naomi how have you been?"

"Well you know...Just studying. Having fun with my friend-" I looked over. And Lance was talking to a girl. She seems to like him. And he's...smiling at her. Huh...

"Oh it's that your boyfriend?" He asked me.

"Huh?...Oh...N-no...He's not my boyfriend. I kinda don't know the guy. That girl looks like his girl anyways. What are you doing here?"

"Like I said I wanted to see you. I want a drink. That cup is empty..."

She looked disappointed and hurt. That guy over there...Heh He is her boyfriend. And he's flirting with another chick. Tch...You really can pick'em. You really were the greatest thing that ever happened to me. This is the best time to take you away too. Make that pretty boy jealous.

"HEY! How about we go and talk over there?"

Seikura pointed to a tree stump that was kinda dead infront of Lance's sights. What was he planning? Planning to make Lance jealous? I hope he knows it's over between me and him. I bet he hasn't changed a bit. We sat on a tree stump infront of another tree.

"I heard Lina has a boyfriend...Mike Chan?"

"Ugh don't remind me! That guy is relentless!"

"Hey actually ALOT of the students from Tampa High are here."

"What?"

"Yeah...like when you left...everybody was like "Where is Naomi? She left? Where's the rest? Their gone too!" So yeah like what...ten or twelve came to the school your at. You probably didn't notice them but...I came here with Andrew."

"ANDREW?" Andrew was my best friend back in Florida. We did everything together. He even went as far as to go to the mall with me. He was a big buff guy. Had a real deep voice. Tan too. GOD was he tan. And he was spanish. Alot of people thought me and him were together. That's how much we were near each other. It was either brother and sister or girlfriend and boyfriend.

"Yea...Andrew is here...And Shandra."

"Ugh...Shandra?"

"Yea...Yeah...Shandra..." Me and Seikura both shivered. Shandra was pretty qualified of being called my arch nemesis. She knew the right words to tick me off. And god did I want to strangle the GAWH out of her. Here's how i'd do it. I'd put my thumbs to the back of her THROAK! And I'd shake her up and down and drop her on ground. And watch her spit up on herself and stand over her and laugh devilishly. Then say YAH TRICK! And I will some day...I will.

Me and Seikura laughed together. To my amazement, He had changed a great deal. He was sweeter and more considerate. If anything he was acting like Lance only 50 times better. The party grew harder as the night went on. Seikura and Naomi were having a ball talking and catching up. IIana was talking with the guy she met. Lance was talking to the girl he had met.

"So...You got a girlfriend?" The girl asked him.

"Yeah...You could call her that."

"You like her?"

"Better then that...I love her to death."

"Whoa...I had no idea."

"Yeah..Alot of people don't know me and her are together."

"Uhh...The whole school knows you guys are together."

"Oh yeah? Where you hear that?"

"From Kimmy who told Brandon who told Cassie who told Mark who told me."

"Oh...okay."

"Where is she?"

"She's with my sister."

"You sure?"

"Yeah...Why you ask?"

"Isn't that her? Talking to Seikura?"

"What." Lance looked at the far gone Naomi. Who's that guy? Naomi laughed out loud to a joke Seikura made. What are they talking about? He looks like me. Why is Naomi having drinks with that guy? Who the f*ck is he?

"Excuse me..."

"Uhh sure?"

Lance walked off. Naomi was steady talking to Seikura. Lance walked over and slapped his drink out of his hand.

"HEY MAN! WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Seikura yelled.

"LANCE? What are you doing?" I got up. Lance shot a mean look at me. Then a even meaner look at Seikura. Oh god is he jealous?

"What are you doing with my girl?" Lance said calmly. He was about to break in rage.

"She isn't your girl. I thought that over there was your girl."

"I don't know her. I don't even know her name."

"It looks like you were flirting with her-" Lance grabbed his neck.

"Lance!"

"Hmph...You gonna choke me...The guy that your lady loved first...Her first love?"

"GO TO H*LL!" Lance picked him up and dropped him on the ground. He got on top of him and started punching him. Seikura grabbed on his fists and kicked Lance in the head. The got in a choke hold. They squeezed each other. Seikura lifted the back of Lance's shirt and used his nails to scratch him up. He cut Lance's back. Lance yelled and pushed him off.

"Lance!" I rushed over. I put my hand on his shoulder and he slided it off. He got up and turned his head at me. He looked so angry. My eyes widened. I looked at him with equal anger. He turned away and ran at Seikura. Seikura punched him. They were equally matched in martial arts. People started gathering.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" they chanted. I was so worried about them both. Lance punched Seikura and he hit the ground bleeding. I screamed and ran to him.

"Seiku! Seiku?"

"I'm fine...I'm fine...Thanks though" He laughed. I stood up and stood infront of Lance.

"Stop it...He didn't do anything."

"He was flirting with you! It's my job to keep creeps like HIM! AWAY FROM YOU!"

"SINCE WHEN?"

"Since we become TS together!"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?"

"TS? Naomi what does that mean?" Andrew asked me.

"It's nothing special! JUST A CHALK LOAD OF PROBLEMS."

"WHAT WAS THAT? COME ON WE'RE GOING HOME!"

Lance grabbed my arm. I gasped.

"LANCE WHAT ARE YOU DOING! LET GO!"

He drug me forward. I snapped and screamed. I jerked my arm back and slapped Lance.

"Ohhhhh" The crowd looked away and ran off.

There was a sad silence. Lance slowly turned to me. His eyes were watery.

"Don't you ever tell me what to do!" I turned and scampered back to Seikura. Who was bleeding out the mouth. Naomi helped me up after smacking the HECK out of her TS or whatever that means. I hugged her and shot a look at her boyfriend. I'm winning her back already.

"Do you need something to drink?"

"Nah i'm fine. You go ahead."

"Be careful..."

"Yeah...I will."

She ran past me. Of course I checked her out as she left. I pissed off Lance badly. I was loving it. I walked away from him. Lance looked around. Naomi went back to talking with Seikura. A couple hours went by. I heard somebody fighting. It was Lance against the dude IIana was with. That guy looked different though. A beast? I'll ask Newton if they need help later. Afterwards, Me and the others gathered up.

"What's going on?"

"I sensed a opening. We need to check it out." Newton explained.

"Right."

"You're not coming." Lance said. There was a silence.

"What?"

"Give me your earrings."

"Lance!" IIana yelped. "There isn't time for this! She'll need to able to fight back."

"She's not coming with us. Here I had Newton make you a communicator. You can call me if you need me." I took the communicator and sighed. I took out my earrings and gave them to Lance. I turned away. They ran off. I walked back to Seikura who was laughing at something that happened.

"sniff...what's going on?"

"Huh oh nothing...Hey...what's up?"

I checked myself. I was tearing up for the first time in a month. Dang it. When did I become to weak? So what if Lance is..kinda throwing me out. What should I care?

"Nuthin..."

"Did that Lance guy dump you?"

"I don't know...I..." Naomi started crying. She put her head on my shoulder. This Lance guy is just like me now. He's messed over her harder then I have. I don't know and I can't confirm yet but...Naomi's mine now. And she will be for long time. After a short while, Lance and those others guys came back. It was going on Seance Hour. People were going crazy.

"Hey wanna go home?"

"Huh?...Yeah...I guess I do."

"Want me to drive you?"

"Sure..."

I got up with Seikura and we went to his car. It looked nice but not nearly as nice as my dad's car. We drove back to my house. I got out and so did he.

"Hey hey hey! You're coming with me?"

"Yeah...Is that okay?"

"Nah it's okay..."

We walked into Naomi's house. Or atleast I thought it was her house. It looked awesome. It looked like a famous person's house.

"Thanks for driving me home. Want something to eat?" She yawned.

"Hey why you with that Lance cat?"

"Who? Lance? Oh...well he's sweet. Well he was sweet. Why you ask?"

"Well he was gettting all serious about me talkin to ya!"

"Oh sorry about that. Really he just acts like a little kid every now and then. It's embarrasing...He's embarrasing. And he was with another girl. Talking about god knows what."

"He's probably cheating on you."

"I know...I..know..." I sat on the couch and sulked a bit. Seikura sat down with me.

"You know...Me and you could always get back together?"

"What? No way...I still don't forgive you."

"Forgive me?...Your talking to me. That's a form of forgiveness."

"Look, I love Lance and only him. He's kind,sweet and he doesn't lie like you do."

"He lied about flirting with that girl."

"Whatever. I think it's best you left."

"Look i'm not-" The house's lights blinked off and it shook. I screamed. We ran outside. The forest had explosions coming from it.

"Lance! Come in, Lance! Lance!"

I talked into the communicator.

"Na-...I'm-_screech...screech _Look i'm-_screech...beep_" I called his name into the communicator. Telling him to respond to me. He just stays silent. I knew he could hear me because the light on the communicator said his was on. He was ignoring me. Me and Seikura went back inside. I fell asleep on the couch. Seikura slept on the floor next to the couch to make sure i was okay. The gang came back at midnight. I woke up and ran directly to Lance who was badly hurt.

"Are you okay?"

I looked up at Lance who had relieved eyes. I looked back down.

"Yeah...I'm fi-...What is he doing here?"

"He told me he didn't feel well so I let him chill here. Are you sure your okay?"

"Yeah i'm fine..." Lance started tearing up and he hugged me.

"Lance?"

"I'm sorry...I went back on my promise. I made you cry didn't i?"

"Yeah...alot...Do you like that girl you were talking to?"

"sigh...No! I don't even know that I love you. And only you...Take back your earrings."

I put Naomi's earrings infront of her. She looked at that Seikura guy. She turned back to me ever so elegantly, and smiled...That smile was so beautiful,honesty and sincere. It looked like the smile of a soon to be mother. Her face was so at peace. Yet something was wrong. She...she was crying.

"I give up."

My heart skipped a beat. A tear come down her eye as she walked past me. I turned around and she was walking away. I ran after her. I caught her arm.

"N-Naomi what are you talking about?"

"I give up."

"Give up? On what? What is it?"

"I give up on you!" She jerk her arm away from me.

I looked at Lance who was dumbfounded. I've had this same scenario happen one too many times before. I was close to having nothing left. I realized this place...Sherman. I knew nobody here. All I knew Lina and Seikura. Lina had went off Mike Chan somewhere I don't know. Seikura well...He just got here but atleast he's trying to make it up to me. I had only knew Lance for a good three months. I don't want to do this anymore. I'll definitely have to get rid of this baby soon. I'm cut out to be a mother. Who was I kidding? I'm not human. I've ripped and run over people. I've cursed and turned my back on others. The only two people I truly know are my friends. Lance isn't my friend. IIana isn't my friend. Newton or Octus isn't my friend. Kimmy isn't my friend. And all the people in that school isn't friend. I'm being selfish and inconsiderate. I'm always going to be like that. And here I thought this baby was going to do me some good. Heh...These tears i'm shedding are some painful tears. I took the earrings from Lance's hands and I walked away from Lance's house before he stepped infront of me. I looked up at him. His eyes looked hurt and worried.

"I won't let you leave."

"Why not?"

"Because we're together."

"No we aren't...Not anymore."

"You can't do that...We're Tiala-Ser together."

I smirked. _Tiala-Ser_ huh? That darn word is what got me into this mess. Believing in some divine ceremony binding two souls together is so stupid. It's like marriage for the soul. It means nothing. That entire word means nothing. I will not let myself get caught in the circle of breaking up and getting back together with Lance. This time I'm not coming back to him...ever.

"That word means nothing here on earth."

"What are talking about?"

"This is earth. People are afraid of commitment to a extreme level. And when you lose the battle you lose the war. Make a mistake and it crumbles and snaps. You lose it all."

"Naomi, why are you so upset? I'm serious about you. You and our child!"

"Forget about this kid."

I flinched. What was she talking about "forget". What was my TS thinking of?

"What do you mean?"

"I'm getting an abortion."

"What? Are you crazy?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm so stressed i'll probably have a miscarriage anyways."

"Don't you dare talk like that! We're going to be together forever! Nothing is going to change! This baby isn't going to change me and you, Naomi!"

"IT'S NOT THE FRIGGIN BABY I'M UPSET ABOUT! IT'S YOU! YOU AND ONLY YOU! YOU JACKED UP FREAK!" Lance's eyes widened. My words hurt him. I could feel it. I could literally tell he was about to break out in tears.

"...Naomi...babe,what did I do wrong?"

"Everything...And don't call me babe. It's a stupid word. I'm getting rid of this kid. I can't be a mother. I'm never going to be cut out to be a mother."

"Naomi, you'd be a perfect mom! Your amazing! Your lovely! Your smart-"

"NO I'M NOT! Teenage pregnancy ruins lives!"

"How?"

"I don't know! But you forget YOU still have to meet my father! TELL HIM YOU GOT ME PREGNANT! AND NOT TO MENTION THE FACT THAT SCHOOL IS GOING TO BE HOLY HELL WHEN MY STOMACHE BLOWS UP INTO A BABY BUMP!"

"I'm not letting you KILL OUR CHILD!"

"IF ANYTHING I'M GIVING YOU THE BREAK OF ANY TEENAGE GUYS LIFE! I'M TELLING YOU THAT YOU CAN ACTUALLY HAVE A LIFE!"

"You don't understand-"

"OH I UNDERSTAND ALRIGHT! YOUR ONE OF THOSE GUYS THAT BELIEVE IN CHIVALRY, KINDNESS OH AND LET'S NOT FORGET! THE OL' PUT THE JACKET OVER THE PUDDLE FOR THE LADY TO WALK OVER! Unlike you, I'M LIKE A CAT THAT'S BEEN DECLAWED AND LEFT FOR DEA-"

"SHUT UP, NAOMI!"

I flared my arms at jumped. I was so angry. The only keeping me from slapping this woman was the fact that I loved her and she was a pregnant woman. She knows i've lost everything in my life. And I cannot believe she'd try to take away the two things I cherish most in this life. Her and my unborn child. This child was killing Naomi. Galalunian never had miscarriage. The genetics of Galalunian stabilizes the baby's natural immune system and genetic DNA. This baby was going to stay in Naomi. Stressed or not. She was stuck with this baby. It'll be a while before she gets a baby bump. Pregnant women don't show pregnancy until three months into it. Then their stomache blows up like a balloon. Aborting it was literally the only way. I'm not going to let her do it. It's not right. I loved Naomi. She was everything to me. Her lime green eyes. Burgundy hair. Even though it was short. It looked so beautiful. And i loved her mind. The way she was thinking was the way I was. Me and her were different yes. But not that different. She looked at me with disappointed eyes.

"I'm leaving. Bye, Lance." I walked past Lance this time to leave. I turned back to Lance who looked broken and sad. I'm sorry, Lance. You'll thank me for this later. I walked back into my house which uncomfortably was right next to Lance's but. I never really saw them that much from my window or yard. So we were relatively distant. I walked into my room. My dad was in there.

"H-Hi...Dad?"

"N-Naomi!" I started tearing up at the sight my daughter. She looked beautiful and healthy.

"What happened? Where did you go?"

"I went to stay with IIana for a little while. I'm sorry for being so long."

"What happened to your hair? And why are you wearing earrings?"

"My hair got gum in it and I've been meaning to start wearing earrings."

"Oh...What happened, honey? You seem hurt."

"I broke up with Lance."

My daughter started crying gently.

"Hmph! That rat b*stard..." I flinched at my father's words. I looked at him. If you all didn't know my family was weird looking. My mom had red hair and green eyes just like me. But my dad had dark purple hair and goldenrod eyes. And real dark skin. He was in his 30's but looked virtually twenty. Even younger. I stared at his eyes.

"You are my daughter. I am Leo Winchester and you are Naomi Anne Winchester the sixth after your mother. Nobody dumps anybody in this family. We are never the dumpees. You are never ever going to be this sad again believe ...the question is...Do you want him back?"

Naomi gasped at me. I'll admit she's never seen me want to avenge anything. But I take it under my belt that my daughter gets hurt. Heh...

"Naomi...Isn't Career Day coming in your school?"

"Y-yeah...What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to Career Day and me and you both will show them how rough our lives are. And how easy their lives are. You know why you are the Red Butterfly right?"

"Yes...My mother was the second Red Butterfly and my grandmother was the first."

"You are the sixth. Your family lives in two gangs going all the way to your great-great-great grandmother, Naomi Anne Winchester the first. Back in the old days there was the Assassini Of Darkness and the Arcobaleno Mariposas. And your great-great-great grandfather, Impavido Winchester was learder of AOD and your grandmother Naomi Anne Winchester the first was leader of AM. They hated each other from the start. Although they were childhood friends they never truly got along. You know there both were italian right?"

"Yeah all the italian names certainly gave that away." Naomi smiled.

"Anyways...Naomi and Impavido were in the old city of Palermo,Italy. They were in a gun fight with another gang I can't remember the name. Impavido saved Naomi's life. The two were inseparable after that. They got married. Had a daughter and the line of blood kept going to today. The Sixth Naomi Anne Winchester. Your name has so much meaning. Winchesters in this family are increasingly powerful. Honey, back in Tampa...Remember how you were always different and angry and violent?"

"Heck yeah I do...The stealing, cursing, fighting. Why you ask?"

"Wanna know why I never got on you for...ANY of that?"

"Yeah..."

"It's in your nature. You get your style of fighting from me. You get your mouth from your mother. Your sense of thinking is all me. And the way you act is your mother. Mannerisms and all. Who are you angry at?"

"I'm angry...at Lance."

"For?"

"For cheating on me."

"How?"

"She was flirting with another girl."

"Do you hate him?"

There was a silence. I stared at Naomi for a answer. My daughter was hurt. And if anybody ever knew the powers that lied in AOD and AM back then they'd be dead afraid of a child of both groups. If Naomi says she hates him. I'm going to despise him. If she wants him beat up. I'll beat him to a bloody pulp. I'm going to make sure my daughter never softs up like this again. This d*mn place...

"I hate him..."

I flinched.

"You hate who?"

"I hate...I hate Lance. I despise him. I want him beaten up. I want to make sure he feels the pain that I feel. I want him to know terror. I want him to be afraid of every speck of dust. I want that entire school to shake in my very presence."

I felt anger and determination coursing through my vains. I heard heels coming up the hallway. Two women entered the room.

"Well let's just see..."

"If we can help out with that."

Lina and Nicole stepped through the doorway. My eyes widened. I gasped.

"L-Lina...Nicole?"

"I called your friends...I had a feeling something was going on so...I made sure they made it safely." My dad explained.

"Nicole...Your grandfather?"

"Doesn't matter. His entire death was fake. My family just wanted to get me out of the united states."

"Why?"

"Why?...Because they hate me that's why...So I ran away and now i'm here in Sherbet!"

"Sherman." Me and Lina corrected her.

"Girls, I asked Seikura and his brothers if he can help us. He said he'd come over with them. Is that okay?"

"Yeah...It's cool."

"Good then."

I looked at this generation's AM. Back in the old days there was a rainbow of girls in AM. But's it's dwindled to three. I'll have to fix this soon enough. The doorbell rung and we walked down and into the living room. I opened the door and it was Seikura and his brothers amazingly they came.

"Yo,Leo."

I grabbed Seikura and pulled him closer and whispered to him.

"I'm giving you another chance with my daughter. I will kill you. Make her happy. If you hurt her again. I will PERSONALLY castrate you."

"I won't hurt her. Not this time...Dad" I laughed as I walked by the old man of the woman I wanted. I turned to her and she looked...Like the old Naomi I loved and cherished.

"Hey...You look back to your old self."

"I couldn't feel better you weirdo."

We all laughed like old times.

"Cha cha cha! Lina! Lina! It's been a while,cutie!"

I looked at Kizukanai the brother of Seikura. Imagine a guy with black hair with blue streaks in it. Dark blue eyes and a freaky smile wearing a black dress shirt with the top two buttons unbuttoned and black jeans with a blue dragon on it.

"Hi...Kizu...bleh." I couldn't stand that errand boy, Kizukanai. He made me sick to my stomach! I am Lina! I don't need him! My god...Naomi be glad i'm doing this for YOU!

"Hey you guys...It's me, Midori."

I saw Nicole cringe. Heh heh heh Midori...He was a pretty dang tall guy. Taller then that b*stard Lance that's for sure. He had slick backed hair held back with a green headband. And wore virtually the same thing as Kizu only green. So did Seikura in red.

"So what you call us over for?"

"My dad will explain."

My dad stepped infront of us.

"Look, Naomi's ex-boyfriend,Lance Lunis. Dumped her today. I know most of us here saw this coming. But Me, Naomi, Lina and Nicole have sworn revenge on Sherman High. We'll turn it directly into Tampa High and rule it. Here's how it'll go...We have...how long until Career Day in that school?"

"Um...About a month."

"Good that's all the time we need. We're going to make some changes. You all know that Naomi's hair grows out QUICK! I give her...two weeks. Then we'll rip out the old tactics take it from there."

"Old Tacti-...Ohhhhh" Lina realized. I smiled. I felt strong already. Stronger then I felt when I was with Lance. It's his lost. I hope he suffers...I hope he suffers.

While plans of pure destuction was taking place. A month had passed in the blink of an eye. IIana was watching Lance sit on the couch and watch tv with grief and sadness filled eyes.

"Oh David! How could you betray me?"

"I didn't, Jessica! It was a mistake!" said the characters in the soap opera on the screen.

I watched Lance. He was so broken. Without Naomi, I bet he felt totally and completely lonely. He looked at the picture of her everyday. I can only imagine what he's thinking about. Lance was...oblivious to the fact she was gone. The reason is hurts so much for Lance is because they are separated and their souls are connected. Body,Mind and Soul all connected. Naomi's leaving has ripped his soul in two. There hasn't been many Mutraddi lately. G3 hasn't founded us. And nothing could be more dangerous now then being apart. But still...Lance was about to break under pressure any second. Not to mention that, Naomi, probably got rid of the baby. That's what is really hurting him.

"Newton!" Lance called for Newton and he came over.

"Yes, Lance?"

"...Show me Naomi's heart monitor."

Newton looked at me and I looked back and nodded. He opened it up and Naomi's heart was beating fine. The color dial next to the monitor was orange-ish pink.

"What does that color mean?" I asked.

"It's means she's happy and is laughing currently."

"Oh..." I leaned back down on the couch.

"What's that dial there. The other beating heart." I asked. IIana jumped up and looked at it.

Newton was baffled.

"I-It says here that...That's a infant's heartbeat."

Lance's heart dropped and so did mine. Naomi kept the baby? After all that saying she was going to get rid of it! Why didn't she get rid of it like she said she was. I'm happy of course but...Lance was happier. He touched the infant's heart monitor. He fell to the ground smiling.

"Lance! Are you okay!" I touched his back.

"She...She didn't get rid of it. Thank god she didn't get rid of it...Newton...What gender is it?"

"I can't be entirely sure..."

"Okay then nevermind. Atleast it's alive and healthy."

Lance was happy. Thank goodness cause he had to go to school well we did. To our amazement, Naomi wasn't arriving at school. We were told we were getting some new transfer students but they never arrived. It's been a whole month since we seen her. Lance called her on her cell but she never answered. We tried visiting her house but nobody ever answer even though we heard people in there. E-mail, Text, and Pager nothing worked. Lance got in the car a little bit more cheerful then usual. We drove past Naomi's house that was dark and the car wasn't in the drive way. We hit traffic and we saw a bunch of cars going to school. Since today was Career Day people were coming with their parents.I wondered if Naomi was coming with her mom and dad. We parked in the front and got out. Everybody was rushing to school. But everybody stopped at the frontdoor.

"H-Hey! What's going on?" I asked.

"Some kids are blocking the door and beating up kids who come close to it."

"Who is doing that? Anybody we know?" Lance asked.

"It's Naomi, Lina and these four other guys and apparently her dad is here."

I heartsunk. Naomi was at school...It's been a whole month since I last saw her. Since anybody saw her. Me, IIana and Newton rushed up to the front door.

"IF ANYBODY TRIES TO GET PAST US AGAIN! MY BOYFRIEND, SEIKURA WILL BEAT THEIR HEAD IN!"

"Ha ha! You guys heard the lady BACK UP! BACK THE FLUCK UP!" Seikura yelled at the teenagers and parents pushing them back and punching them in the head. I gasped at Naomi. Lance was mortified. I looked at Naomi who's hair grew out fully to a red mane. Her eyes looked scary and terrifying. That wasn't the Naomi me OR Lance knew. That's the shell of the monster that was inside of Naomi. But what really terrified me was the fact that she just called Seikura. Her boyfriend. Lance's eyes widened.

"You heard him! Get back or lose a tooth!" I yelled at the crowd. I felt powered. I had my first love next to me with all his bloody glory. My two best friends with me. My father who supported me. Everything was perfect. Beyond perfect. Until I saw him...Lance. His eyes looked happy and sad to see me. It was terribly nostalgic. His eyes said what are you doing? this is isn't right. Step aside and let them through. I couldn't let him get to me. I looked at him and looked back down in shame. But then Seikura took a guy and pushed him to my feet.

"Seikura? What are you doing?"

"Tell her what you just said!" He yelled at the boy. Who looked 15 barely old enough to take care of himself.

"I SAID TELL HER-"

"I-I said...I said with all this commotion over a break-up...She sure must be pitiful..."

There was a odd silence. Naomi stared at the boy with blank eyes. I've seen those eyes before. Back when we were in Tampa some dorky,cocky, overly-dramatic guy asked Naomi out. She turned him down nicely but instead he said how lucky she'd be. Of course, Naomi blacked out and kicked the cr*p out of him. I haven't seen her that angry since. But I guess today will be the day that that memory is refreshed. Naomi picked the boy up by the collar.

"I'm pitiful huh?"

"N-NO! I-I didn't mean it!"

"Oh yeah? I feel that you did..."

Naomi slapped the boy hard.

"Seikura beat the cr*p out of him." She threw the guy to me. I smirked.

"Sure,babe-"

"Do not call me that."

"Whatever, Naomi..."

I couldn't believe my eyes. Naomi was entirely different from the Naomi I hadn't seen in months. Her hair had grown back. She looked beautiful. From her ankles to her neck. But she looked hurt and pained. I wanted to ask her if she was still going to abort our child. It wasn't too late. What pissed me off as well is that she was with her ex-boyfriend, Seikura. My heart has never felt so distant from hers. I wish I could hold her. Tell her how much I loved her. How everything was a HUGE mistake. I didn't want to lose her to anybody. No matter how much it hurt I want her to know I need her. Then the schoolbell rung, Seikura dropped that kid who was barely conscious on the ground.

"OKAY YOU A-HOLES! TIME TO GO FRICKIN CLASS. BETTER HURRY UP AND GET YOUR BOOKS!" Seikura and Naomi walked back into the building with the girls. He looked back at me with those messed up eyes. He smirked and I nearly ran up to him and punched him. I was going to have my chance with Naomi. If not now...soon. But in a way this was like a tactic of some kind. You don't enter unless we enter first. School was relatively silent. The hallways were silent and classes were even more silent. But the class Seikura, Mizu and Kizukanai were in was like the silence of a battle ground. I sat infront of Seikura who had his brothers stack up the tables so he can be over me. His feet were on my desk and arms around me. His very being made me curdle. But I loved being with him. He acted so much more different from before. He followed me everywhere now. Like a puppy chasing it's mother. Lance was in class with me and so was Lina and IIana and Nicole. Jessica sat the front row far away from us. I didn't like that so...

"Hey, Jessica why don't you sit back here with us? It's warm over here."

"I-I'm fine..."

"You couldn't be...Your sitting right over the air vent."

"I'm burning up...It's fine."

"Heh...You're shivering cold, red-head. Come on" Seikura used his foot to open a seat right between me and Kizukanai. He countinued. "Sit back here with my lady."

Jessica nervously sat down. I could tell she was to pee herself. So I whispered to her.

"Calm down...Nobody is going to hurt you."

"O-okay..."

She chilled and the rest of class was silent. Even though Lance wasn't looked at me. He was thinking of me hard. Even at this close, I was feeling for him. Literally, Feeling for him. I sent as much feeling of connect to him as I could. I still loved Lance. I just wished he didn't go as far as he did. Everything sucked. This wasn't what I wanted but in a way it was kinda cool.

"Yo, Lance Lunis...c'mere here I wanna holla at you." Seikura got up and walked out the classroom. Lance followed him without question. I wondered what they were talking about. It was about a hour and a half before they came back in. Seikura looked tired and Lance looked like he had just won the greatest battle of his life. He looked at me for the first time in a month. With so much love in his eyes it scared me half to death. Class ended. We were going to lunch now. The hallways got noisy again.

"Hey,Naomi! Time for lunch,girl."

"Ok wait i'll catch up."

"Okay...See ya!" Seikura smiled at me. I just blushed and scampered to my locker. IIana, Lance and Newton was there. I walked slowly to my locker.

"You didn't get rid of the baby...Did you?" I slammed my locker shut.

"What are you talking about?"

"Our baby...You didn't get rid of it...Did you?"

"Of course I didn't..."

"Why...Why are you doing this?"

"Be quiet, Lance...Or else" I turned and walked away.

"Or what? You'll scream? Hit me? Get a abortion!" He yelled at me from afar and I just kept walking.

"CUZ YOUR NEW "BOYFRIEND" SAID I CAN HAVE YOU BACK! YOUR HAPPIER WITH ME-" Naomi froze in her steps. I knew I hit a nerve. But I didn't. Naomi ran back to me and glomped me. (That's when the girl jumps up and hugs you while wrapping her body you.) Her soft body hit me like a ton of bricks. It was a amazing feeling.

"W-why were you flirting with her?"

"I wasn't. She told me a joke and I laughed! That's all!"

"Why were you so mean? And ignoring me!"

"Naomi, I didn't mean it! I love you! I'd never be angry at you! Naomi..."

Lance hugged me tighter then I was hugging him. I felt a few tears coming from him.

"Naomi while you were gone...I...I felt so alone! My heart felt so broken and cold! All I want is you! The world could end and I wouldn't care if YOU were there with me! I want us to have children, become old and die on the same day! My soul felt like it was sliced with a razor and dunked in gallons of lemon juice and salt!" Lance hugged me tighter and tighter. His face was red. "The month I spent without you was like an eternity with no air! Please...from now on if your upset just tell me instead of walking away! I love you. I care for only you!...My Tiala-Ser...My star. My jewel. My are as beautiful as a smart as a tough as a especially as elegant as a rose. You are mine and mine alone. No other man will have you,talk to you or love you the way I can. Only I can...My Tiala-Ser. When you are sad. I am depressed. When you are angry. I am furious. When you are scared. I am brave. When you are happy. I am you are lonely. I am there. My Tiala-Ser you control my actions. I would kill from a million men to the tiniest ant for you. You complete me. You may not know I exist. But, my sweet,sweet Tiala-Ser. I will love you no matter you for giving me these feelings which I will never understand...Thank you...For stealing my heart...Thank you so much."

"Ohh Lance...I got so jealous about the whole-"

Then out of nowhere...Lance gets kicked back and away from me. So hard he falls on his back. He recovers and stands back up. A purple shadow comes over me and pushes me behind itself.

I opened my eyes for a second.

"D-DADDY?"

"Hello...Naomi."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? IT'S ALRIGHT! LANCE AND I MADE UP!"

"No...It's not alright. I've never met this boy."

I looked up at the tall man clad in black. After hitting the ground, it was blurry but I saw Naomi behind this man. Did she just call him daddy?

"N-Naomi! Who is this man?"

"Lance! This is Leo Winchester...He's my dad." Naomi smiled at me but now wasn't the time. Her father looked calm and scary at the same time. I had to fight her father now?

"So your the one that was dating my daughter,cheated on her and now you expect me to forgive you?...No..I have to teach you a lesson."

I looked at Naomi. She looked at her father then back at me. She wasn't going to fight her father. She's his daughter. I could tell she's never gone against him before. I didn't want to force her to make a decision that didn't need to be made. I loved her and that's all that truly mattered.

"I'll fight you, Leo. I won't cheat. And I won't beg for mercy. But I will indeed fight you. But first you need to know...Naomi is pregnant with my child."

Naomi gasped at what Lance had just now said. The hallway was silent. Naomi's father, Leo, was speechless. The silence went on...and on...and on...

"What do you mean...pregnant?"


	10. Chapter 10

Tough Versus Tougher

Chapter 10

Battle Of The Fathers

There I was between my murdereous father and the love of my life. The hallways were so silent it was killing me. My dad was going to go crazy in a few seconds.

"What...Do you mean...Pregnant?"

Nobody dared to answer him...The silence was so malicious. It made me feel it to be hard to breath.

"I said...Your daugher, Naomi is pregnant with my child. She's been pregnant for month and a week now..."

My father was dumbfounded and silent. I know it hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Heh...You knocked up my daugher?"

"DAD!...Look.." I walked infront of my father.

"Me and Lance have been dating for year now. It's been nice and few rough spots but...Everything going to be okay..So you don't have to worry about me an-"

"Be quiet...Move aside."

I flinched at Naomi's father's words. She slowly moved out his line of sight. She looked a bit broken by everything. The reason I told him that Naomi was pregnant was because it would give him a reason to back down and hesitate. He didn't know whether or not I was telling the truth.

If I was, He'd be killing the father of his grandchild. If I wasn't, He'd kill me anyways without regret. Of course, he wasn't going to kill me with knowing if Naomi was pregnant with me or not. I was scared. Naomi was scared. So was IIana who was watching from the sidelines.

"Me and Naomi love each other. We've succeeded in creating a bond no man of this earth can duplicate."

Naomi gasped and shook her head. She thought I was going to tell him about the Tiala-Ser Ceremony. But I wasn't. If I told him about that. I'd have to tell him about Galaluna. And then Titan and then Princess.

"Heh heh heh...Oh I get the bond you two created. But that bond can easily be broken by a wire hanger and a vaccum...But I won't let you walk out of this building and THINK everything's okay when it obviously isn't. You hurt my daughter, made her cry and let's not forget. In the weeks she spent with you. She got injured. Her hair got chopped off and she got pregnant. Son...i'm going to have to get rid of you. You broke up with her NO cheated on her...and THEN dumped her."

"I didn't dump her. She dumped me. And she didn't really dump me. Because me and her were together regardless."

My father flinched. He was taken aback by Lance's backtalk.

"She's _my _first love. She's my future wife. She's the mother to my child. And she is the most amazing woman i have EVER met. I just won her back after a whole month of despair and hardship. And I will not let her father take her from me. Not now nor ever."

Lance talked not like a boy was about to lose everything but like...A father...that was about to lose the mother to his child and his child. His look looked just like my father. My father just laughed.

"Well..I don't about you but...My daughter will be no child's...Mother."

My father rushed at Lance with a knife. Lance dodged and ran past my father and ran to me. He ran to me and we hugged.

"H-hey..."

"Hi..."

My father recovered and took his proper stance better.

"How dare you try to seek shelter near my daughter?"

I rushed at that b*stard boy with my blade in hand. How dare he try to take Naomi from me. Naomi isn't ready to be a mom. She looks nothing like a mom.

She acts nothing like a mom. This boy is forcing her to be something she is not. As I rushed at that boy. A red blur went infront of him quickly. Everything went bright around it. I couldn't believe my eyes. It was like deja vu. I saw my younger self behind the woman. Her arms stretched out side to side. It was my wife...Nao-Nao...back when she was a teenager.

"_Leave him alone, father. I know he's not the one you want me to be with but regardless of what you think...We will have this baby. And we will marry one day! I won't let you harm him. You've taught me everything I know. I've found love outside of everything! The pain. The stealing. The cussing and violence. I've found the life I truly do want. I will never let you hurt him. This baby inside of me is going to me and his life. You don't like that. Too bad. We'll be okay whether or not you are in this child's life. If you don't believe i'll do this then..." _Nao-Nao got into a fighting position against me. "_Then i'll fight you myself...For him,..." _I saw the sihlouette of Nao-Nao vanish and it turned into Naomi's. "My boyfriend and father to my child...Lance Lunis...Fight me..." I grabbed my heart. And looked at the knife, Naomi's grandfather gave me the day me and him first truly got to know each other.

I realized it was the same knife he was going to kill me with that day Nao-Nao told him she was pregnant with Naomi. I realized...I was no better then him. The man that tried to forbid Nao-Nao from Naomi coming into birth. The man I truly did despise with all my being. I was no better then him...No better. I looked at Lance Lunis. He had black midnight hair. Black eyes. Pale skin. When I looked at him and Naomi

. They looked just like me and Nao-Nao. Back in our hey day. Wow Nao-Nao..Now i've become the cruel father. You saw this coming?...Didn't you? You knew that this would happen the same way it happened to us. Trying to teach me something huh? Naomi got out of her fighting positions. The thing the truly scared me was Naomi never letting me see her child like Nao-Nao did to her father. Who truly regretted what he had done. Lance looked at Naomi with the same eyes I looked at Nao-Nao with. The eyes of pity and worry. I smiled and stood up.

"Naomi..." I asked.

"Yes,...Father?"

"Do you truly want to have a baby with this man?"

"Yes...I do."

"Your so young..."

"You were the same age when you and mom had me."

I gasped. How did she know that?...Nao-Nao...you told her behind my back.

"I know what your thinking, Dad...I used the same words my mom used on Grandpa. I knew that would shock you and those were the exact words I needed to show you i'm serious about this."

"Okay then...Lance...was it?...Do you promise to protect my daughter?"

"Yes,sir...I do...I'll always protect her, love her, appreciate her and make sure she stays out of trouble."

My father bowed his head and I bowed back. This battle was over. And finally too.

"Fine then...I guess I'll see you when I see you. Naomi i'm proud of you for sticking up for yourself and...Lance. But It's twelve..."

"Work?"

"Yes...See ya later...Naomi..." My dad walked away and into the darkness. I was amazed. I had never felt so...tired...

"N-...Naomi?...Naomi?" Naomi fell back. I grabbed her before she truly hit the ground. I started to tear up. Heh..First it's fainting,...then the eating...then the needing to clean and tidy. This is the first time she's fainted like this. Her face is beginning to mature as well...Her lips are becoming fuller and her eyes are getting brighter like Galalunian women. My blood is taking effect.

"Come on, Newton. Try and fix what's occured here...I'm taking Naomi home."

Lance walked off with Naomi in his hands. School went on the same that day. Nobody complained. That's because everything in the school was listening in on it from the hallway away from the one we was in. We went home. Straighten things up. Those couple of weeks Naomi and Lance spent talking about names and genders. And i'd often catch them touching foreheads just looking at each other. Naomi slept in the same bed as Lance but nothing really happened. They'd just be snuggling ever so gracefully. Lance said I love you more now then before. Naomi said it back a couple of times trying to get used to the word.A few months past. It had now been 8 months, 2 weeks, 2 days, 7 hours, 3 minutes and 26 seconds since Naomi got pregnant but who's counting?

"Man...GAH MY BACK IS KILLING ME! Jesus, Lance...WHY YOU NOT TELL ME THREE MONTHS MY BELLY WAS GOING TO EXPLODE?"

My cute little Naomi complained as she waddled around the house cutely. I was loving it. I video taped her every footstep. Of course, she hated it. Yesterday she couldn't even get out of bed. She had to roll...I kept laughing for 5 minutes straight. She got back at me by sitting on me while I was sleeping.

"Lance...Turn off that DANG CAMERA BEFORE I SIT ON IT!"

"Oh please, Naomi it is not that bad." Nicole commented.

"You try being 35 pounds OVER WEIGHT!"

"You ate that french fry at Lunch didn't you?" Lina asked me.

"Lina...You know I didn't have just ONE fry...are you serious? THIS KID EATS MORE THEN I DO. AND WHEN I HAVE BUFFET I FEEL LIKE I HADN'T EVEN ATE JACK!"

The gang laughed at my complaints. This really did suck. Pregnancy at my age wasn't cool. It didn't make me look smart either. I felt terrible. Then I heard that dang beep noise...

"LANCE TURN OFF THAT CAMERA! OR I WILL FLING THAT THING ACROSS THE ROOM...Matter of fact,...LOOK AT THIS ROOM, LANCE! YOU HAVEN'T CLEANED IT! AND I'M TOO DANG BIG TO BE CLEANIN LOOK AT THIS MESS! IT'S KILLIN ME..._killing me_...LANCE? ARE YOU LISTENING?"

"Yes, darling...God your so cute with your little bump..."

I wanted to STRANGLE Lance. I saw my dad time from time. He delivered food and money personally and sometimes baby clothes and toys. Today is also the day we get a ultrasound and found out what gender Bubs is. That's it's temporary name. Bubs. Baby Bubs...Lance was excited. He was jumping with joy. Literally,JUMPING with joy. My head started hurting as we drove to the clinic. Of course I was going crazy with excitement as well. We entered the white room full of machines for medical treatment and such.

"Are you...Mr. and Mrs. Lunis?"

"Uhh...And Mrs?"

I looked at Lance funny. He just blushed and looked away.

"Ha ha ha Yeah that's us..."

"Wow...you both look so young to be married."

"Well our family looks young but really me and him are both 36 years old."

Lance looked at ME funny. I blushed and looked at the bed.

"Wow! That's amazing to look in your teens but be in your thirties...isn't it?"

"Yeah...sure is. Having younger guys try to pick me up is...kinda nice until he tells them my real age."

The nurse laughed and we giggled as well.

"Well let's get started."

The nurse put the goo on my stomach it was cold. She took a little metal detector thingy and put it around and on my belly. Lance's eyes were sparkling like fireworks. It was cute.

"Found'im~! Right there...Head...shoulders...legs."

She pointed it out to us. I was completely surprised. That baby was inside of me. Skin and all...That thing was...growing inside of me.

"That's...so amazing." Lance commented.

"Yup...wanna know the gender?"

We both nodded.

"It's a...hmm..It's a-"

AND THAT'S IT! Sorry guys the real chapter got deleted this is all I could scrape up from it by memory. I'm already working on the next one so be happy! be happy!


	11. Chapter 11

Tough Versus Tougher

Chapter 11

Woulda,Coulda,Shoulda...Or Something Like That.

"It's a..."

Just before the doctor could tell us I started thinking about it. What would it be like when this baby was born? Would it be scary? Would it be perfect? I hope it's a boy. I love those little guys in the store holding on to mommy for dear life picking out kiddie movies. Heh...When this little guy is born he's going to be named after Lance cause he's so possessive of me. Mommy this. Mommy that. It's going to be great. I wonder what Lance was thinking about.

"Hmm...I hope it's a girl."

My heart dropped. A girl? Lance wants a girl?...GIRL?

"W-Why Lance?"

"Because...She'll love her father as much as you love yours. And she'll look just like me. I don't think i'd be able to take a son. It'd be hard but i'd love him regardless..."

"Oh!...Well I kinda...sort...wanna boy."

"A boy? Why?"

"Well there kinda more...cute. I love seeing them in walmart places like that. And boys stay with their mommies alot more then girls. If we had a girl me and her would just bump heads. It'd be amazingly HARD to get her to wear anything virtually cute. Like black, red and silver. GOD! If we have a girl I bet she'll be the exact opposite of me. Loves Pink. Has curly hair. GOD and she'll have your skin color at that."

"What's wrong with my skin, Naomi?"

"Oh nothing. It's just...I don't know. It just irks me. Man I want a son."

"I want a daughter."

The doctor laughed a bit.

"Well looks you'll be getting a little of both. Your having twins!"

...

"WWHHHHAAAAAAATT?" Lance yelled and fell to the ground. My mouth was agape.

"L-little of both? Fr-Fraternal Twins?"

"Yup...I didn't think it'd be able to tell at this stage but yeah...Fraternal Twins" The doctor of overjoyed. I was surprised and a little disappointed. Lance was...unconscious.

"L-Lance!...Fraternal Twins!" I yelped and he got up directly.

"T-Twins? Like TWO babies?...This is perfect...This is awesome. This is going to be so great!"

"Oh god...Lance...I'm...Ohhhh...This ain't good." Naomi's cute face fell into paleness. I got worried. We said goodbye to the doctor and left. IIana put her in bed for me while I got some tea ready.

"Man...Twins...That's something." IIana commented. "Are you going to keep them?"

Lance froze. He turned to me.

"Yes. Why would you even ask that?"

The doorbell rung and Lance walked to the door.

"Because! It's just weird you know? How will we be able to go BACK to Galaluna?"

"Shh! Somebody is at the door!"

I opened the door. To my amazement, there was a old man there. I was sympathetic of him. Maybe he lost his way.

"Hello, sir...Are you alright?"

"Is this the residence of Mrs...Winchester?"

"Uhh I'm her...friend. Who may I ask is requesting her?"

"I'm her grandfather...Grandson of Othello Winchester, Son of Konei Winchester, Father of Naomi Winchester The Fifth. And Grandfather of Naomi Anne Winchester. I am...Impavido...Impavido Winchester The Second. I'm the husband of Naomi's Grandmother, Naromi Winchester. Is my granddaughter here?"

I was tooken aback. This man is the same man that tried to prevent the birth of my Naomi. If her mother had gone through with that? My Naomi wouldn't be my Naomi. She'd be nothing but a thought. A non-existant. Thought. What did this man want? Who was he? Was he trying to hurt my Naomi?

"What's your business?"

"Naomi is having an heir, correct? A heir to the Winchester family. I must talk business with her."

"Fine...I'll go wake her up. Come inside...please."

The man slid inside and like a shadow sat on the table. I went upstairs and woke up Naomi.

But while Lance was going that Naomi was doing something ENTIRELY different.

"He's WHAT!"

"He's here for information on us and the baby. Don't tell him anything!"

"Of course!...But...I've never even met him. This would be the first time. This would be the first time he's ever seen me with my mom not around. It's...scary."

"Do you not want to see him?"

"NO!...I want to see him...Phew...Let's go."

We walked downstairs. I saw my grandfather immediatly. He had red hair and bright...bright...BRIGHT green eyes. My god...He looked just my mom or my mom looked just like him. Eyes. Mouth. Nose. EARS! _My family had huge problems with ears. _But...Everthing. He was my MOM.

"H-Hello...Impavido-"

"Drop the formalities...C'MERE" He grabbed me and hugged me like crazy.

"My god..You've grown. It's 17 years...17 years. Since the day your mother told me you were coming into life. My god how I regret that day. I apologized so many times for it. If your mother was here she'd probably be so upset to see my face. And you've gotten so big with your baby bump. It's so very cute"

I had gasped at my long-forgetten grandfather. He...acts just like...Lance. NO..No no no...not even LANCE...He acts like my FATHER! How could they have disliked each other to the point they did! If they were so alike?

"Is this the father of my great-grandchild?"

"Y-Yes..This is...Lance...Lance Lunis."

"Nice to meet you."

They shook hands. Lance looked at me with worry. I just smiled at him to reassure him and the occasional chest touch. But he just stepped back so I didn't touch him. He didn't like this guy. Heck I didn't even KNOW the guy. He's probably thinking "Ohh if things hadn't happen the way they did. Naomi wouldn't be here with me." Sigh...my goodness calm down Lance.

"What are you here for, grandpa?"

"I'm here because of the heir. A son? or a daughter..."

"Uhh..Both...Twins..."

"Oh!...Oh my...Well Like i've said...one of them is the heir to the family. You do want the money to raise them here right?"

"Yes, I do...We want the best education of family can buy that includes privacy from _your _brand of press."

"Yes...but-"

"But?"

"You and Lance Lunis are not tied by strings visible."

"What do you mean?...not tied?" Lance looked upset.

"You are not married to my granddaughter so there for you are not tied to her visibly."

"What do you mean "married"? the bonds between me and her are bonds to the soul,mind and body. She has my blood inside of her! Your saying that's not enough?"

"I understand. You being the type of youth you are those that believe in eternal bonds. I believe in the same ties...but...here in this time and era you must have papers of ties."

"What? Me and Naomi have no need to show PROOF of the love we share! As long as we both know it's there! IT'S THERE!" Lance ...Lance you always care so much about the ties between us. It's so cute how you get all protective. You know how to give a girl peace when peace is due.

The doorbell rung and I went to get it. I gasped and jumped back.

"LANCE!"

Lance whipped his head around. The man we never thought we'd see so soon...Solomon. Lance ran infront of me with his fists already balled.

"Wh-...what do you want?"

"Ahh! Solomon! I was wondering when you'd get here..." My grandfather stood up and walked next to the man in red.

"Grandpa! What's the meaning of this?...This man...who is he to you?"

"I recently opened a timeshares with this group...G3 they call themselves. They are a non-touched and in no way problematic group that makes quite a bit of money. They jumped at my shares and built a HUGE mansion on it. Big enough to raise TWO families. Lance...This amazing man...Solomon said you, your sister and your older brother and father if he is around can live in this amazing you can choose whether or not you want maids in that marvelous kitchen. I remember one time you said Oh! I want a huge kitchen! With cherrywood cabinets! And granite tabletops! And recessed lighting! And the most sharpest kitchen knives and a plastic cutting board! And a gianormous soup pot!...Well Naomi, all that is literally waiting for you in that house." Naomi grabbed my arm gently. Her chest pressed my arm. I felt her heart beating so fast. I turned to her. Her beautiful face was so bright and full of enthusiasm. It warmed my heart and made me just as good. Did the thought of kitchen please her that much? A kitchen...I guess it's the mother in her evolving. It won't be long before she cuts her hair again. To that motherly look. A bob with messy bangs and a headband like my mom had...My mom...I don't remember her but I remember her hairstyle. It was hard to forget. But Solomon! He's trying to manipulate Naomi...Wait when exactly did he...?

"Wait...Was Solomon the one that said that Naomi was pregnant?"

"Y-Yes...Yes he was...I wonder...How did you know that?"

Solomon remained silent...Then he smirked victoriously.

"While your girlfriend was looking at my...company's transportation bay. We had the doctor doing check-ups...I just happened to have Naomi do a "check up" to see if she was hurt. She was acting rather funny. To my expectations, she was pregnant. I won't judge but getting pregnant at such a young age is...rather daunting. But I never would have thought that she was a child of THE Naomi and THE Leo Winchester I thought it was a coincidence in names. But obviously it wasn't. Lance Lunis...with your capabilities of fighting and amazing patterns in attitude. I imagine your family was a quite colorful past-" Lance grabbed Solomon by his stupid neck hankerchief (typo?). He looked at Solomon with so much hate and like Solomon commited transgression. Stepping over a line? Lance's past has been rough. His past has been gray and dark red. Filled with sadness and guilt. I always wondered why Lance always stood so firm at the fact me and him were tied so closely...Could it be because i'm the closest thing to Lance? Me and the baby growing slowly inside this vessel called myself? I wouldn't be surprised if Lance was traumatized. Little boy losing his father at a tender age. Him and Baron went to the same academy on Galaluna. Maybe all that was close to him was destroyed or tooken from him. Is that why he strives to protect me? Is he afraid i'll be taken or...destroyed infront of him? Transgression...To pass beyond the limits or boundaries set before you. At that moment, I realized had my grandfather not been there. Lance wouldv'e fought Solomon right there.

"Who are you to say my past has been _colorful_? My past has had no color! No feeling! No emotion! The only feelings I hold are to protect Naomi,Ilana AND Newton. The only color in my past is Naomi's colorful face and HER past not mine! I love Naomi! And i'm getting sick of you people saying i'm not trying to accept her past! But I am...I sat on that couch and waited for that woman to make up her mind about her feelings on me. And imagine my surprise when the man she loved before me said "You know what man...Naomi isn't happy with me anymore. She isn't the Naomi I feel in love with. This Naomi is weak and not brutal enough. She's changed...She's this girl that gets good grades. Doesn't beat people up like she used too. And well...You can have her,man...You make her happy. And I see that more then she does!"...Naomi is beautiful,kind,smart and amazing in everything she does! That's why as soon as he said that. I practically ran to Naomi and told her everything. The mistakes I'd made and how much I was sorry about hurting her. I won't ask Naomi about what she USED to do. Or what she HAS done. Or what she's GOING to do. Because I don't KNOW what she's used to. I don't KNOW what she's done. And I d*mn for sure don't know what she's going to do. But all I know is I'm protect her and follow her through the tunnel that is her life...So don't you dare say my past has been colorful when you obviously don't know how colorful it has been..."

There was a odd silence. Dang Lance...did ya have to put it all out there? My mouth was agape but it was so dang touching. Sigh...Lance when you say you SAY it. You don't raise your voice or nothing. You just make it perfectly clear. Me, IIana and Newton were so touched. The room was filled with positive.

"Well...That was...a rather colorful...speech-"

"Why I oughta..." I grabbed Lance before he could punch Solomon. I touched his face trying to calm him down.

"But nonetheless back to business...Naomi and Lance will have to be married before I can take the twins away for training-"

"WHOOOAAAA!...Whoa...Whoa...Wait...training?" I asked.

"Y-yeah...You know...training for...to be...mafia...boss of...theentireorganization."

"Whoa whoa...what"

"The entire...orghinizatiuchon."

"Say clearly?"

"THE ENTIRE ORGANIZATION OKAY?...besides I'd be doing a favor. You won't have to raise them at ALL...they'll be in our capable hands-"

"NOOOOO...I'm sorry...MY BRUTHA...but NONE OF THIIISSS" I circled my hands around my stomach."Is going ANYWHERE out of MY line of SIGHT..." I pointed to the space infront of me.

"Yeah...But...The beans are going to leave the oven sometimes-"

"Look!...I told my dad this too!...I am not going to put the beans in the OVEN until i am READY to COOK them. These aren't BEANS sir...THESE ARE BUUUUNNNNSSS!"

"TELL'IM NAOMI!" Lance said backing me up horribly.

"The BUUUNNNSSS need to be made into DOUGH soft sweet DOUGH...Then I make little cuts in them and put my SUGAR in those cuts so i'm not going ANYWHERE when they are done being made...Then I put HIS butter over said BUUUNNNSSS so they do not burn and don't stick to my OVEN RACK!" I heard IIana giggled slightly. "Then I take them out and put ANOTHER thing of butter on them and put them BACK IN THE OVEN!...When they are DONE...I am putting them in a CONTAINER called MY HOUSE. And they will covered by a little something called WATCHFUL FOIL. It's foil that watches them sleeping...Watches them eating-"

"Watches them talking to buddies and watches them bathing..." Lance added.

"And I will stick those buns in the the so called PRIVATE SCHOOL refridgerator...And I will check on those buns EVERYDAY and make sure they stay WARM and FRESH every...morning...for the rest...of...their...LIVES...And hey! If a little BAD BEHAVIOR mold grows on those BUUUUNNNNSSS buns?...i'll smack it off of their bottoms and then they'll be WARM, FRESH AND CLEAN and ready for the world to take a bite. Anymore questions?"

There was such a cute little silence to my little Naomi's speech. She was the mother of my children the perfect mother at that. What were they thinking? Trying to take our kids from us? Solomon will probably try to experiment on them when Impavido isn't looking. I swear to GOD if Solomon tries something i'll rip his head off...

"Well!...You people seem to have nothing but speeches today...But i'd like to run some tests-"

"What kind of tests?" Lance asked.

"Blood,urine and...DNA-"

"DNA? Grandpa?"

"Look! You can't be too sure! You never know know he might just be CLAIMING the child for the money of our family!"

"HEY! I would never use Naomi!"

"Okay okay...Okay okay...But...Nonetheless,I'd like to run tests. If you'd please?"

I looked at Lance.

"Don't worry I'll be watching him. Go ahead..."

Naomi nodded.

"The guestroom is upstairs...If you'd please."

"Right..."

Naomi walked upstairs with Solomon. My doubt him hurting her with so many witnesses around was slim. I was going to check on her frequently.

"So...What do you want?" I asked Solomon as I sat on my switchblade in my backpocket.

"When we held you prisoner at G3 Base. We ran tests of your blood,DNA,tears and urine. Everything said Pregnant with Alien child. So...tell me. What's it like to shack up with a alien boy?"

I stood on my feet and shot a glare at Solomon.

"Lance is not a alien. He is a human being! He is the sweetest guy i've ever met!"

"Aww...Girl meets Boy. Boy knocks up Girl by "accident"...He's trying to put his KIND on THIS planet. He's using you as a baby making machine!"

I slapped the taste out of Solomon's mouth.

"Well...The DNA tests said it is indeed the genes of Lance's."

"Yeah...Tell me something I don't know."

"So...Do you _really _want those children?"

"Yes...I do. What? Give them to you so you can put syringes and metal darts in their blood stream. Do to them what you did to me...forcibly may i add."

"I didn't put anything in your blood. You're human...You know he's not of this planet. Be he human or alien hostile. He. is. not. us."

"No YOU listen to me...Lance is a human. IIana is a human. Newton is a human. You have NO proof that-"

"That...what? he's NOT a robot?...A big see-through blue robot? You people haven't gone titan in a while...How convenient for you...You see where i'm getting at right?"

"Yes...You think Lance is bringing those monsters...And you think it's convenient that they haven't came during the time i've been pregnant. But you're wrong...You think that Lance is staging the whole..."Save the people! Titan helps us!" thing...But he isn't...He's nice,kind-hearted _when he's not being a jerk with a camera phone _and he is the greatest guy in this house..."

"House?..." Solomon turned around and stepped forward a couple. He put his hands in the air...And laughed."This is a stronghold."

"What are you?...Money crazy...Power crazy...CRAZY...crazy?"

"No..." He turned back around. "I'll be leaving now-"

Lance opened the door.

"How's the tests?" Solomon walked past Lance.

"They went...nicely..."

Solomon left.

"Sigh...Well if your not going to give us the children to train then...Sigh...Atleast live in the house."

"Dad...It's a big house...Big enough to raise a family yes but-"

"We'll be there tonight...If it's possible I want us to be driven there..."

"L-Lance?"

"It's settled...Have your things packed!" Grandpa shouted as he got ready to go and call our car.

"LANCE? WHAT THE CABBAGE?" I shrieked. Lance jumped.

"Why?..." I asked.

"I want our children to be in the best school,house and go through the best combat training money can buy."

"YOUR GONNA LET HIM TRAIN OUR KIDS?"

"No!...I'm gonna train them...Combat Of Galaluna."

I gasped. Well...Lance is a good teacher. And if our kids are anything like us. They'll catch on quick...But I still like being in a company owned house...By my GRANDpa...Ugh...Knowing him they'll be other people living there as well as us. Probably my cousins...ugghhhh...my cousins.

"Naomi..I love you and our kids. I want them to live in the house of their dreams and yours...the way your face lit up when you heard about that kitchen..I've never seen it so bright like that before-"

"Yes...Yes you have.."

I laughed and Lance blushed. Then I gasped. I ran out the door.

"WAIT WAIT WAAHHH!"

"NAOMI? WHAT'S GOING ON?" Lance tackled me not to the ground but hard...ow.

"OUCH!...MY GRANDDAD H-HE TRICKED YOU AND ME..."

"What? What do you mean?...Calm down, Naomi look at me." I turned her around.

"What do you mean...tricked?"

"That house it's...in the middle of York...YORK!...York..."

"York?"

"It's a place in the deep side of scotland. It's meant to be a summer house for rich families. But in the 1900's my family bought it so that kids in our family who had no place to stay could stay in that _gorgeous_ house...Lance...My EVIL UNCLE AND EVIL COUSINS AND EVIL COULD-HAVE-BEEN STEP BROTHER IS THERE!" Naomi started to cry. I picked her up without problem and brung her back into the house.

"Naomi...explain...slowly..."

"L-...Lance...When I was little, my uncle Othello would joke about cutting my hair and getting my mom to divorce my dad."

"Wait...What?"

"he'd _JOKE_ about cutting my HAIR..."

"This guy...who is he?"

"My evil uncle and his KIDS his darling DEVILS!. And my EVIL Could-have-been step brother."

"Could-have wha?"

"My mom was thinking of divorcing my dad after a big arguement he talked her out of it though. But that GUY is my Could-Have-Been step brother the son of the guy my mom COULD have ran away with!"

"And he's evil why?"

"HE TRIED TO HOOK UP WITH ME!"

Lance became silent.

"W-what...is it, Lance?"

"Heh...So many guys want you...It makes me so...strong and happy I found when I did."

"Be happy that I picked you..."

Lance's eyes sparkled at me like the old days and they sparkle like that now even brighter.

"But...Lance we can't live in that house...They'll hurt me...I know it"

"They won't hurt you..When they know about the weird crowd you patrol with."

"Who?"

"Me...IIana and Newton...and Kimmy."

I was confused...Wait...Ohhhhh...Looks like we have plan on our hands. But just as me and Lance were going back into the house something was lurking in the darkness of the front yard. Something squishy and purple...looked like a octopus...A little mutraddi beast...yet to be discovered. I crept along the concrete of the driveway. It held onto the bumper and slept. Waiting for it's chance...


	12. Chapter 12

Tough Versus Tougher

Chapter 12

The Transcendence Into Fatherhood

I sighed. It was morning time. Well going on morning time. Today was the day I was going to have to leave Sherman. Me, Lance,Ilana and Newton...And to my surprise, Kimmy too. You see we are going to Scotland,York. To a mansion summmerhome where my uncle,CHB step-brother (Could-Have-Been) and cousins. Lance went to Sherman High to tell everybody the news about me and him to clarify everything. Why i'm not gonna be here. What is my business with Lance and what is his business with me. And what we'll be having soon. Sigh...It'll be tonight that we leave for York. Poor Lina and Nicole...I'll be leaving them but...Atleast i'll have Lance with me. Man so much..So much love..So much pain at that_...I sat on that couch and waited for that woman to make up her mind about her feelings on me!..._Those things Lance said was so cute...But he put all his feelings in his words. He must love me. After everything we've been through. The Phantom Ninja...The earrings I wear to this day...The flowers...And the poem and word that started it all...Tiala-Ser...That thing is so old in this is soo...obstinate when it comes to me. Me and IIana talked last night...

*Flashback*

"Naomi, how do you feel about Lance?...When I say that I mean deep down...WAY deep..?"

I sat down on the bed my and Lance share. Rubbing my hand on the pillow. Looking at my hand which had the oil from Lance's hair all over it.

"Sigh...I love him...I love Lance...He's amazing on the battlefield. He's romantic,thoughtful and kind-hearted. But...I've noticed that...He's changing..."

"Changing how?"

"Becoming more...Violent...you know?"

"Now that you mention it...That time at the Scary Mary party when he fought so viciously against your ex-boyfriend. Oh and that was the same time that he called you "His girl" remember?"

"Yeah!...What are you doing with my girl? he said."

"Yeah I remember that day..."

"Yeah! And that time when I got held hostage by G3...He was beating the tar out of that beast...He didn't even hear me."

"Yea...And another time but I can't really remember..."

"IIana..Is that normal for Lance?...He was starting to be like that around the time I was pregnant the first couple of weeks."

"What?...Ohhh...Wow..I didn't think I'd see the day...Okay let me explain y'see-"

Lance opened the door and we gasped. He looked calm. He looked at me with bags under his eyes. I gasped and got up.

"Lance?"

"Yeah?..."

"Have you been sleeping?"

"Yeah, hun...I've been sleeping."

He wrapped his hands around me and pulled me closer. I blushed kinda...Jeebus, you'd think that after a year and a HALF that i'd get used to us being together. It'll take alot. I've never been in a relationship before...I looked up at Lance. He had gotten taller. His hair grew two inches and his eyes looked so...handsome. He was looking more like my dad...The profile was changing too...He looked like Lance just...Adult Lance.

"Lance...Are you alright?" IIana asked. She looked worried and anxious at the same time.

"Yeah i'm fine...You guys were talking about me...Right?"

"Yeah, Lance we were...You've been kinda vi-"I stopped speaking at a hand-waving IIana she was waving madly _Shh! Don't say it! He'll explode!_ was what she was saying to me.

"Viiii?...Naomi...What's wrong, honey? Is the baby hurting you?"

"Oh uhh...No actually...Umm...I'm starving..."

"Oh!...How about we go out to eat?"

"Nah...How about we eat IN...here's a grocery list...Get everything you can...kay?"

Lance smiled at me. I looked away. IIana was looking at Lance smiling as well like a nosy busy body. Lance nodded and left.

"Phew...Oh-"

Lane rushed back in. He grabbed my arm and tipped me, kissed me and left...The silence in the room was immaculate.

"Uh oh..." Said IIana...

"Okay...Phew!...What was up with all that waving?AND WHAT JUST HAPPENED?"

"I don't know! But I DO know what's wrong with him..."

I gasped. She knew? What was wrong with Lance? Was he sick? Was he going through pu-...No...no he's already been through that. Then what was it.

"The Transcendence Into Fatherhood...A common but rare ritual on Galaluna. It happens through the of a man that's becoming a father soon. It'a sign in Galaluna that newborn Galalunian will be born...Soon at that...It's when a man that is becoming a father becomes clingy to the woman that is pregnant with his offspring. And it also means that he's going to be giving off more pheromones then normal to lure you into...Doing what rabbits do...at an unusual rate. Oh! One time in the history book I found at home on Galaluna...It was said that at a time years ago. Galaluna went through a massive Love Season. Women all over were having babies...Sometimes the babies would die because the membrain around them got...ripped."

"Ripped?"

"Ripped..._Ripped._"

"OHHHHH!...Ohhh..."

"And it got so bad that the king to avoid further reports of...Rape had got all the women of Galaluna and hid them in a secret room under the palace. The Love Season went on 6 months. A few riots were formed but were quickly handled...But Lance is different. I often heard my father and a couple of the nurses and generals talking about Lance's TIF ritual..."

"It wasn't pretty...was it?"

IIana shook her head.

"Nope...They said thanks to Lance's genetics and DNA. His TIF would be...bloody and painful. NEXT to that...Your body is going to try to reject Lance's pheromones to protect the baby."

"Huh?...W-Why?"

"Because of you...You can make your body do things, Naomi. Think of it like this...Your body is protective. It doesn't understand how the babies came to be or when. They just know "Oh this baby is apart of us. We need protect it at all costs!" then here comes Lance's pheromones charging at ya. "Oh Naomi! She's pregnant with our kid! Let's attack her body!" Naturally...Lance is going to want you more and more each day. It started out with a kiss today...but soon it will be to the point where he just can't keep his filthy paws off of you!"

"This isn't sounding bad..."

"He's gonna rape you...and if that doesn't happen he might look for the consolation of another."

"Oh i'll make sure that doesn't happen. But that doesn't explain why he's been so...violent."

"Oh yeah!...In typical, TIF rituals and beginnings, It's common for the male to become violently protective,possessive and obsessive of his pregnant wife or girlfriend. So expect alot of "Stay away from her!" and especially alot of "She's mine"'s coming from Lance."

"Ouch...And to think that he wasn't protective now-"

"Protective?...What YOU'VE seen?...Oh honey, you have HAD...Lance's brand of protective."

Me and IIana sighed. We both knew the protective Lance had. Everything is an enemy...I wanted to cry about this. I had to keep Lance occupied enough to keep him interested but not too much or he'll bullrush me. But not too LESS or he might cheat on me. Highly doubtful but still possible. UGH! Lance your literally killing me.

"Oh and be careful...Do NOT get Lance upset."

"W-...what do you mean?"

"You think Lance was violent before?...That'll be NOTHING once he gets the least bit irritated. And for the love of GOD...Don't trip,drop,gasp,sigh, or any of those together...and especially. Don't. Bump. Into. Anybody."

IIana left. I was dumbstuck. Lance is going to be worse then he already is. And next to that, All those girls...Ohh those girls are going to get themselves beaten messing with me about this. I've become weak-hearted so I cry easier then I did back in the glory days but...Back then I was nothing but a shell...I'm full now. I never thought i'd have kid. I remember saying it too. _I'll never have children. Never will I bend over to man and his evil deeds. Never will I grow a motherly complex. Never will I ever...Fall in love. _This is the oath that we take. It's always broken but it's an oath nonetheless. To repent, we are cold to our children. They know that they are a abomination of that oath we took coming into the mafia. They mean we did have children. We bend over to a man. We have grown a motherly complex. We did fall in love. My mom was never hard on me. She abandoned her father to be the mother she wanted to be. I remember this one story that some of the other girls would tell me. One day my mom was treading the big cities of Tokyo on her motorbike. When a couple of dudes from my dad's gang came to "pick her up". She said "Back off, losers. I'll be d*mned the day I let him take me!". Don't get me wrong. You think I was brutal pfft!...My mom was a complete warrior princess...MINUS THE PRINCESS...She took those guys out and went to see my dad for the first time. That's also the day she fell in love with him. Her dad and her mom were both equally cruel and judgemental. Her dad loved her even though he never showed it. Her mother hated her. Hated her for being beautiful,smart and drop dead she still cared for my mother in times of need. The lines of the Naomi's in the family were strong. I might be the last of them too...Starting from me and up the line it only gets more and more brutal. In the MP's, it wasn't a matter of this or that. Or can you do this or can you do that. It was a matter of you are going to do this and you are going to do that...Either this or that or lose a tooth. And it goes from tooth to broken wrist to broken leg to broken neck and then to fractured skull and then to death...But the point is. I'm not as wicked and brutal as I was back then. Back then it was all yelling and ambushing. In those days, Me and Seikura were called the Devil Couple. Seikura was red hot and bloody while I was a rose that had sharp thorns. Me,Lina and Nicole and Seikura and his brothers combined into the Savage Six. Three couples that were merciless in the underbelly of Florida. I often wish I could go back to those days but..Then I'd be leaving Lance to relive something that was never permanent. But Lance..These kids...IIana and Newton..They are permanent. And they aren't going anywhere.

"Hey Naomi?"

I gasped and turned to Lance who I was with in the store we was at.

"What are we having for dinner?" he asked cutely. I sighed and went over to kiss Lance...Crap!

"Ohhh...What is this for?" before I knew it Lance's arms were already around me. I was scared and worried. HERE IN THE STORE? THIS IS SO CLICHE` I looked at Lance. His eyes were filled with...Lust. BLEEEHHH!

"L-Lance!...We're having...MAC AND CHEESE!" I scurried away from him.

"Huh?...Naomi, don't get in the habit of leading me on...Hey...I have to go to the bathroom.."

"O-okay..." Yes! He's leaving..Now I can do the proper-EEK! I felt something touch my behind. Of course I got naturally p'ed off. Then Lance's voice came up to my ear.

"Let's...go together."

...

...

...

The clock struck twelve. Huh...That's roman numeral clock. I haven't seen one of those in a while. I remember my mom had one in the storagehouse. Dad gave it to me. It's hanging up in me and-

"LANCE? IN THE STORE? ARE YOU NUTS?" I yelled and gasped. Lance looked dumbstruck and then I sighed. I was sweating. I scampered over to the napkin section. But I tripped and I bumped into some random dude and dropped to the ground. Wait...Gasp...Sigh...Trip...B-...Bump...ohhhh...THAT FAST?

"Hey...Watch it,you clutz!"

"UHHH! WAIT! I'M SO SO SO SORRY!"

"Ugh! You made me drop my wallet! And scuffed my shoes!"

"Hey! I said I was sorry! Can't ya see i'm pregnant over here?" I yelled.

"SO? Aren't you like in your teens or something. I swear to god you young people just have no self-control! What you want to have my kid now?"

I gasped...Us young people huh?...I sighed...wait...DARNIT!

"Hey...Leave her alone."

I gasped again.

"Or what?" The guy turned around and met the fist of Lance Lunis waiting for him. I screamed as the man was practically hurled across the lane.

"L-LANCE?"

Lance put his pointer finger on my lip.

"Shh...It'll be quick,honey...Let me just handle this guy for messing with my lady...Kay?"

I was tooken aback by Lance's words...Dang...He's gone nuts to a point where his anger is silently transfered...I should probably take this change to go shopping. Naomi ran off to do her grocery shopping while Lance "handled" the guy messing with his "lady". It was a rather comical battle well...beat-up.

"AHHHH HELP ME!"

I heard the man screaming as I heard something snap. I gasped. What was Lance doing to the poor guy? I quickly skipped off to the lane Lance and that guy was in. I peaked around the corner and-...And with that, I left that lane immediately.

"ARRGH! HELP ME! GET HIM OFF! HE'S BREAKIN MAH ARMS!" The poor guy said.

"Breaking?...Oh I haven't _broken _anything yet...But if you want broken..."Lance said in a sadistic voice. I peered over again and Lance had his right knee in the guys back holding his arms was really going to break that guy's arms off! I had to do something! If Lance ends up killing this guy he's going to jail! I had to calm him down someway. But how? How do you calm down a demon? How? HOW? HOOOOWWW? HOW-

"Come on, Naomi. Let's go to the meat section." I looked at the voice behind me, Lance. He was calm and cool. I smiled. But something was looming in the air. I looked behind Lance. The guy he was beating up...both of his arms were dislocated and his ankle...

"OH MY GOD! SOMEBODY HELP!" A woman screamed.

His ankle was twisted half way to tuesday.

"THAT MAN! HE DID THIS TO MY HUSBAND! ARREST HIM!" The woman was yelling at us both. I was so embarrased and so sad at what Lance has done.I have to keep him out of trouble while his TIF is still at large. The woman countinued to scream at the Lance and Naomi. Their wasn't many people in the market so it would be long before anybody came. I was getting irritated by her words. It's not like the guy was d-

"OH MY GOD! HE'S DEAD!...YOU KILLED HIM!"

...Dead. Oh my gosh! My husband is a murderer!

"LANC-..?" I looked at Lance who's eyes were filled with irritation,anger,hatred and plain out cold at the woman. What was he planning on doing?...The woman did herself in by saying.

"I HOPE YOU BOTH DIE! ESPECIALLY YOU! YOU EVIL WITCH!" She pointed at me. I gasped. I looked at Lance. His face was...blank. The woman countinued. "I've heard of you! You're that Naomi girl that had her boyfriend beat my son! Wearing red like the devil's wife!" I was amazed. That little boy?...The one that could barely take care of himself?...That's her...son?

"Ma'am, i'm terribly sorry. Me and that guy were going through stuff that you wouldn't believe-"

"Oh NO!...You started that filthy riot because THIS man broke up with YOU! And my daughters cry everyday because of YOU. You stole him from my little girl, Chelsea!"

"Stole? Who the HECK is Chelsea?"

"Oh don't act like you don't know! You smug, lying, tight-clothes wearing,-"

Before me and the woman knew it Lance was standing over her. I didn't see his face but...The woman looked mortified at it.

"...tramp?...gulp"

I hit my hand on my forehead.I didn't expect what was going to happen next. Lance grabbed the woman and threw her across the lane flat out. I gasped. Lance walked slowly up to the woman.

"W-Who do you think you are? I'll have you arrested! They'll throw you into the county jail!"

I gasped. Arrest?...Prison?...Lance?.

"Oh yeah? Let's just see what you'll be able to do once I break that neck of yours" Lance laughed began to kick the woman while she was down. She was screaming at the top of her lungs. I was scared that Lance was going to kill her. I pull him off of her.

"LANCE! STOP IT! YOU'LL KILL HER!"

"She deserves death for what she said!"

"LANCE! QUIT IT! I'M NOT THAT BIG OF A DEAL! LAN-OUCH!" I turned around and it was that guy. He had a gun pointed at Lance and knife with my blood on it. He was shaking too. I gasped and screamed as I tried to pull Lance out of the way. But he pushed _me _out of the way. The guy was going to shoot me. The guy yelled as I panicked as Lance took the gun away from him in one fluid motion.

"Naomi...What happened?"

I gasped loudly...The pain was excruciating.I can't tell him. I can't tell him this with him having a gun in his hands...I can't tell him that...

My stomach's been slashed.


	13. Chapter 13

Tough Versus Tougher

Chapter 13

Hurry To The Hospital!

There I stood in a puddle of red liquid...My heart was racing, My mind was whirling. I was scared. Lance was going crazy. My stomache had a HOLE IN IT AND THIS MAN IS AT GUN-POINT! And the worst part is...I CAN'T SCREAM!

"WHAT HAPPENED?" I screamed as I ran to my beloved, Naomi bleeding on the ground. Her mouth was open but there was no sound. Her eyes were mortified and scared. She looked at me with blank eyes in so much pain. I heard her take in a gigantic breath.

"! AH AH AH! AHHHHH! AHHHH!"

She started screaming and crying at the same time. She hit the ground in a thud. Kicking her legs and grasping her belly.

"MY BABIES!...MY BABIES!" She kept saying the same thing. I saw a gash in her belly. I wondered who cut her and why. Who dared to cut her? Who raised there hand at her? Who's put my children in death's sights?...Who?

"THE BABIES, LANCE!"

I screamed trying to get Lance to realize I was losing blood. Too much of it. That cut was no shallow cut. If it was I wouldn't be bleeding this much.I countinued to scream out of the excrutiating pain. My body was just malfuctioning. I wanted to cry,scream and run away. But it hurt so much I had to stay and scream. I was so scared I was crying. And I was in so much shock that I just couldn't run away. This guy was about to be murdered and I just can't do anything! Why am I so WEAK? I was grasping Lance's shirt with my red palms. Grasping for dear life. Not for my life...But for my children's lives. Lance understood where I was cut automatically. I was wearing a black gown and my hair was in a bun. My hair was coming out of the bun and starting to get loose. I screamed and screamed.

"LANCE? WHAT ARE YOU WAITNG FOR? WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

Lance slowly stood up to where I couldn't reach him anymore. I was gasping for air. My body was going to faint. I couldn't let that happen. I was starting to fall asleep. And if I did. I was going to die. And i'll be D*MNED if i die in a mini-mart! I looked up at Lance with wide eyes. Lance grasped his communicator and tapped a yellow button. A yellow bubble came around me and lifted me into the air. I was starting to breath easier. The cut wasn't bleeding as much and it was slowly healing. I was still scared. My babies...Their hearts were beating so fast. I could feel it...I was started to fade into slumber. I didn't have to worry. The cut was healing and my blood was still intact. But I needed the hospital. I looked at Lance who was cutely smiling at me. Oh god how I wanted to grasp him so much. I wanted to tackle him. I put my palm on the barrier. Lance...I need you.

"W-WHAT IS THAT THING? WHAT ARE YOU? ANSWER ME!" The man holding the knife behind me was spouting nonsense. I was calm. My fury and rage was so unimaginably certain and huge. It was so much...I couldn't even show it to her...My beautiful Naomi...She put her red-stained palms on the barrier. Her eyes were sparkling like the stars in the sky. How much I wanted to kiss her and hug her...I couldn't even tell you. But at the same time, My rage was taking over me...I looked at Naomi. She gasped. I put my hand on the barrier where hers was. Her hand was little. Her nails were so red...Doubt it was nail polish...Her red hair falling over her chest. Her emerald eyes just...twinkling...I was going crazy.

"LANCE! WATCH OUT!" The man threw his knife and missed Lance. The knife bounced off the pots in the lane and hit the barrier. I screamed.

"I-I SAID...ANSWER ME! WHAT ARE YOU? WHAT IS THAT THING?"

My nerves were shot...This entire situation has shot nerves and grounded them into powder...Lance turned around with all that black hair. I laid down in the barrier. The man was about to shoot Lance! I was breathing so hard. I closed my eyes and when I did I heard a scream...I opened them and Lance was gone...I closed them again and re-opened them...Lance was behind the man...Closed them...and opened them again. Lance had the gun at the man's head. I gasped. Lance's hands were...shaking with rage. He was so angry his eyes looked red...His face was red and he looked like he was a demon. The man collapsed onto the ground crying and apologizing out of his mind.

"PLEASE! I'M SORRY! DON'T KILL ME! PLEASE!" The man was on his knees begging for forgiveness. I was so scared. My sweet Lance was going to kill a man. Due to his becoming a father AND his overly-active emotions...Oh Lance just spare the man!...I felt myself falling asleep again...No...No no no...Lance!...Everything went black...I fell asleep...I heard a gunshot...My heart skipped a beat...Lance killed a man for just bumping into me!...

It was a accident...Oh god...It was just a accident...

_Don't cry,Mommy!..._

W-What?...

_Mommy! Don't cry!...Yeah! Don't cry, Mom!..._

Who is this?...Who are you?...

_I'm your son!...And i'm your daughter!..._

I don't...I don't have any kids yet!...How could you be my kids if...

_Don't sweat the details, mommy!...Daddy killed that bad man that tried to hurt us!...You should be happy!..._

N-No...No, guys...That was bad what he did...You shouldn't kill anybody especially if they just BUMPED into you...

_Daddy doesn't regret it though...He's strong and smart!...He says he loves you...very much..._

I know that but...He goes too far!...

_Mommy you forget!...Daddy already said he'd kill millions of men for you...Remember?_

Oh right...From a million men to the tiniest ant...How is this possible?

_What's possible?...Us speaking to you?_

Yes...It seems you have a rather high vocabulary...For unborn children that is...

_Ha ha ha!...Mommy you forget we're your kids..._

Oh!...Heh heh heh...You both certainly have the attitude to be one of my own.

_Wait till you see what we look like, Mama!..._

Oh?...And how will that be?

_We'll look just like Papa! Ha ha ha!_

_"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I woke up in a hospital bed. I looked around. The room was filled with flowers...And had rather regal settings around it. I gasped and looked at the time on the clock. It said the 18th...Wait...WHAT?...How long have I been asleep? When I went to bed it was the 11th so wait that means...I'VE BEEN ASLEEP FOR A WEEK? I had to calm down...I looked at my belly and the cut was completely gone..Not even a scar was left...I smelled Lance's fragrance all over the room. It was so kind on me...I wish I knew where he was though...What hospital was I even in? I yawned...I looked at a mirror in the room. My hair was a mess. I knew this wasn't Sherman's hospital...Could I be in...York? I heard the doorhandle jiggle. I gasped and ran under the bed. I heard the door open.

"Lance! Naomi is gone!" I heard IIana say.

"What?" I saw a pair of brown boots walk in. They were Lance's. I wiggled out from under the bed.

"Naomi? What were you doing under-" Naomi glomped me again. Tears came out of her eyes. She was scared.

"Ohhh Lance...You...killed him?" She was referring to the man in the store a week ago.

"Yeah...Yeah I did." More tears came down when I said that. She looked so cute when she cried.

"What happened?...Didn't you get in trouble?"

"Well let's explain that, Lance"

"You explain, IIana"

"Okay then..."

*Flashback*

After Lance shot that man in the store. I met up with him inside of the store. Turns out the store was empty because it was supposed to be closed. And that lady and that man were actually burglars. Umm...Lance was kinda out of his mind when I found him. Screaming. Crying. Yelling-"

"I think she got it, IIana" Lance said embarrased.

"Ok ok ok...I told him we had to take you to a hospital because the barrier had went down and you was bleeding out. And the babies were dying. So...I slapped him and told him to get his junk together-"

Naomi laughed.

"Ha ha ha...Anyways we sprinted to the hospital and on our way we met your grandfather. In a car. On his way to our house. And I don't remember how but we ended up in York in 30 minutes and it took us 5 to get to the hospital here."

"Wow...Talk about dumb luck." I said amazed.

"I'm glad your alright...I was by your side the entire time."

"I know...You said you loved me very much...Right?"

"Y-Yeah...Yeah I did...how did you know that?"

"Our kids told me..."

They both gasped. Lance was tooken aback.

"Our...kids?"

"Yup" I smiled proudfully.

"Wow...Just a matter of time..."

"Matter of time what?"

"That you go into labor...Your starting to hear our kids...Tell me...What did they sound like?"

"Like a little girl and boy...They told me they're gonna look like you...Alot like you"

Lance's face turned radiant. He looked like he'd been working out too...Hee hee hee...I'm such a pervert...I blushed at my thoughts. Lance was wearing blue jeans and brown boots as usual but today a brown sweater...Made him look OLD...Cr*p...Now i'm getting more into him.

"Why are you blushing?" IIana asked.

"I'M NOT! It's just...It's hot in here."

"The air conditioner is on..." Lance said.."Your not thinking of bad things are you?" He asked.

"AHH! No!...Man..Where is Newton?"

"He and Kimmy and your cousins went out shopping."

"MY COUSINS?"

"Yeah is that a problem?"

"No...It's just..."

"They haven't seen you yet...And we told your grandfather not to tell them your pregnant."

"Oh...Thanks"

"And he told us about that whole...Thing...the race to heirs thingy."

I was confused.

"Race to the...heirs?...OHHH!...Aww dang it. Now i'm gonna get more mouth!"

"What is it?" Lance asked.

"The Race To The Heirs...the first one to give birth to the heirs to the family is set for life."

"Set for life? How so?"

"Well...Debts,Food,Housing and Schooling all paid for..."

"Wow...That's a big chance." IIana said.

"Not really...They'll probably try to stress me out."

"Naomi...Those babies are Galalunian babies..They're genetic code and DNA strictly forbids them from miscarriaging and they are far past the point that getting an abortion would be in ANYWAY harmful to them. Your stuck with those kids."

"Huh?...Oh...Oh."

"It's okay, honey...Everything will be okay. And your cousins tried to flirt with me."

"WHAT? W-...What happened?"

"I cussed at them and made them cry madly...Is that okay?"

"Oh...That's great...You can keep doing that."

"Okay...Besides me and you are completely tied."

"OK OK WE GET IT YOUR TIED YOUR TIED" IIana said getting annoyed.

"Hee hee...Do I sense jealousy?"

"No!"

We all laughed and then the devil himself walked in.

"Hi lovely girl!"

I gasped at the voice. I turned and it was him...My Could-Have-Been Step-Brother...Andrew York Jr. In all his pompus glory.

"Hiii!...Naomi-chan!" He flipped his brown hair and winked his purple eyes. I shrugged at the sight of him. He always tried so desperately to be like my father. Who he truly wanted to be HIS father. And try using that to win me over...As if...

"Hey...Andrew"

"Naomi! You look so beautiful!"

"Oh please..."

Lance looked at Andrew with just as much disgust as I did.

"Let me introduce you to my-"

"YOUR SERVANTS? Wow how people change! I never thought you'd have sevants ever in YOUR life"

"No!...Listen! These are my friends...This is IIana Lunis and this is my boyfriend, Lance"

There was silence in the room. I looked up at Lance. And Andrew and Lance were having a dirty look contest apparently...

"B-...Boyfriend?...How did this guy...get a wonderful girl like you?"

Lance flinched. I was getting worried. I doubted that his TIF was done. I tried to hug him to calm him down. It worked part ways.

"Hmf!...Didn't you know Andrew?...Naomi is having my baby."

Lance spun me around and showed my belly.

"L-Lance?...Are you NUTS?"

I was tooken aback...When did my Naomi get pregnant by this fiend?...Her tummy is huge! Who IS this man?

"Heh heh heh...You got pregnant by this guy?...This guy whom I don't know!"

"Oh?...And when do I need your permission to get pregnant by somebody?" She asked me.

"ATLEAST SEND A LETTER SAYING YOU GOT PREGNANT!"

"And what? let you tell those imbeciles?"

"HEY!...Those are your cousins..."

"My evil cousins...Along with my EVIL uncle...By the way where is he?"

"He's back at the mansion...So...How many is there?"

"How many of what?"

"How many DEVIL SPAWNS are in your tummy?"

"...Two...Wonderful angels..for your information."

"Two?..."

"YES...Two, darling...Two..."

"Hmf!...If your all rested for the trip then...Your hair was cut. And you've gotten your ears pierced."

"Oh yeah...OH!" I checked my ears...And the pink earrings, Lance gave me were still in. Thank god.

"How people change...well let's be on our way to the summerhome."

"Gasp!...That's right...We're in York now...I didn't get to say goodbye to my buddies."

Naomi sighed.

"Don't worry, Naomi...I told them you were out of commission and they send they're regards"

"Really, Lance?"

"Yeah..."

"YEAH WHATEVER LET'S GO!" Andrew said turning his back on me and Naomi.

"Hey!" I called out. He turned around. I lifted up Naomi's shirt so that he can see her belly. I mouthed _All My Doing_ and thrusted my hips. He blushed and humphed and left.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

Naomi squinted her beautiful eyes at me.

"Boys..." She shook her head. Lance left with Andrew to get the car warmed and get my shoes out of it. I stayed back with IIana.

"Hey...Naomi?"

"Yes...?"

"Lance didn't want me to tell you but...I'm so scared-"

"Spit it out, IIana. What's up?"

"Lance...When we shot that man. He shot him in the leg. And he got a baseball bat and started whacking him with it. And just beating him up so hard. While screaming "I'll kill you for hurting her!" over and over again. But by the time, I got there. Lance was still beating him pure rage and...Naomi...that man was dead. Lance beat him to death."

My heart sunk. My powerful Lance was turning into a monster. I prayed to god he'd change after the babies were born but...He lost complete control. Over something so small. I doubt if...I do not doubt...I do not DOUBT that if something big was to happen.

Lance would kill everything...

He'd be a murderer. He's already killed a man. And commited domestic violence. And assault...TWICE.

Oh my sweet Lance...

What are you turning into?...

(Sorry It's so short you guys...But don't worry. I expect the next one to be longer then this. And it will so look forward!)


	14. Chapter 14

Tough Versus Tougher

Chapter 14

The Countdown

6 days,23 hours, 15 minutes and 3 seconds until Lily and Jason

As I walked into the mansion I once called home. I realized how much had changed about me. I wasn't born in slums. But I was born here. I'd never known how lucky I was. To have left this all behind me. To get away from Florida. And end up suburbs and meet the guy I love most in this world. Lance Lunis.

"Hey,sweetie? What's wrong?" Lance asked with cute worried look on his face.

"Nothing Lance. I'm just thinking about these babies...And how different it would be...if I had gotten an abortion."

"Don't put yourself down. I'm glad you didn't get it. I love these kids and you. I'm happy...So happy."

Lance hugged me. Then something kicked him the stomach.

"Hey!...W-what was that?" Lance asked.

"I think...I think one of the babies kicked."

Lance's eyes sparkled. Ha ha ha...God he looks like a kid in a candy ...Never in a million years did I think I was gonna be mama. But I am...Lance put his hand on my stomach. And the kids kicked it off. Lance laughed.

"They seem to be protective of you."

"Everything...is protective of me. You...These kids...My dad-"

"What ever happened to him?"

"I don't know he just stopped visiting...I guess...he can't believe he's a grandpa..."

Naomi looked sad. I'll admit getting pregnant at her age is scary and uncalled for. But I love Naomi. Regardless of her being pregnant or even worse. Me and her have been through worse then this...And me going through TIF...I might be burdening her...

"Naomi...Let's talk about the kids."

I sat her down on the leather couch in the family room as people brought in our stuff and took it up the stairs.

"Oh?..What brought this on?" I asked curiously.

"I want to know...What did our babies look like?"

"Well they told me...That they'd look just like you."

"Wow...What were they like?"

"Hmm let me think...They acted just me...Attitude,Smarts and a big mouth..."

"Heh..."

"And...They acted kinda like you...Condescending."

"Huh? Naomi I don't talk to you like i'm superior to you!"

"Yeah...Ya do..."

"I do?"

"HECK YES! TO EVERYBODY!" IIana said from the kitchen. I giggled and Lance blushed.

"Lance...I love you...alot" Lance looked like a dear caught in headlights.

"Whoa...Naomi where did that come from?"

"Don't you love me?" I asked him. Lance looked at me. He put his hand on cheek. And kissed my forehead.

"I adore you."

I looked away and blushed. Jesus...I'm STILL not used to that.

Lance grabbed my hand. I gasped and looked at him.

"Come on...Let's go upstairs...I want to..talk with you."

I gasped! He was having a pheromone stroke! I stood up. I looked at Lance with the same eyes he had.

"Lance?..."

"Yeah?..."

"Go wait upstairs and warm up. And i'll be up there shortly." I blushed madly. Yes! He was going to work himself out of the stroke! This is the best idea i've had yet. EVER HAD. Most of my ideas end in running away or telling a lie.

"Oh...Okay...Wear that red dress I got for you."

"Oooookay...I will...And the furry heels...For you."

Lance blushed. He kissed my hand and left. As soon as he left. Steam literally came out my ears. I took a walk of shame into my living room. Then the shame went away.

"Look at my...living room! EEEE"

"Naomi this is a nice place!...Naomi?...Naomi? Nao-"

"THERE'S A GUY THAT'S FEELIN GOOD IN MAH ROOM!"

IIana was tooken aback.

"W-what?"

"Okay...Lance had a pheromone stroke."

"oh?...Did you handle it?"

"Yeah...No..Maybe I DON'T KNOW...i told him to go in the bedroom and warm up for happy time."

"Warm up?...Happy time? what the?...Oh."

"Yeah...Oh."

"OHHHHHHHH...Ohhhhh..."

"Yeh...Oh."

"Let's go check on him!"

"NO what if we...walk in on him...warming up!"

"So?...Let's go!.."

IIana grabbed my hand and we went upstairs. I was so scared. What if Lance saw us and killed us out of embarrasment. Me and IIana got a step-up thingy that let's you change a lightbulb or something. But we was using it to spy on Lance from the window over the door. We looked and...He wasn't doing anything.

"Huh?" I whispered.

He was doing crunches in underwear like back in Sherman when he'd do upside down the HECK...Is THIS warming up?..

"Naomi!...Get in here!"

I gasped. Me and IIana hid our heads.

"I saw you...Come in here."

Cr*p!...Dang it...Uhh..I looked for IIana but she was long gone. I was completely alone with this lunatic I called my boyfriend. I slowly walked into the room. Realizing it looked so much like my old room...

"Hey Lance..."

"Hi...Come over here"

"R-...Right."

I walked over to Lance. He sat me down on the bed next to him.

"This looks like your old room...Huh?."

I gasped.

"Oh...Yeah...Yeah it does. So many memories are flooding in."

"Really?...What age were you when you moved from York to Florida?"

"Hmm...9...I was 10 when we hit Florida. Stayed there for 6 years. And here I am...Back in this place. I strived to get out of here. Because I hated the colors and it was always raining. I heard that Florida...was a place that always had sunny days. And was always warm. But now that i'm back here. It seems so...comfy."

"Do you think you could raise our babies here?"

Naomi was silent. She looked at the ground. She shook her head.

"Nah...My aunt died when I was living here in that same hospital we went to today. I loved my aunt. Her name was Maria. Maria Winchester. She was like a second mother to me."

"Oh really?...What happened to her?"

"She got in a car accident...One time when I was 9 a man was shot. A man that worked for my grandpa. I was in the foyer where everybody else was. The man was hysterical. He'd been mentally tortured to get information on where this mansion was. He tried to strangle me. My father got him off of me without getting me hurt. My mom was somewhere else. The man bled all over me.I was in shock. I'd never seen so much blood. I was just standing there...Maria picked me up and took me into the kitchen...and she..she cleaned me off."

Naomi was starting to cry.

"She put me into a new dress. And cleaned my hair...She did the most amazing thing...She made me laugh...Greatest woman ever. "

I hugged Naomi as she cried on me. Sigh...I was learning so much about her every day. I'm so glad I met her. She'd just kept crying.

"After she died...I'd never been so alone..."

"Naomi...You'll never be alone. Ever again. You never truly started living before you moved to Florida. All your life...You've been pushed to the next limit. You don't have to worry about limits anymore. Just what you can take now...I need you...And your kids will need you too."

"I know..." She wiped her eyes. "Gehh...I know."

"I'm trying my best to control my raging pheromones...you know that right?"

"W-What?...What do you mean?"

"I'm a guy, Naomi..A Galalunian Guy...We know when we are going through the TIF phase. I'm not gonna hurt you. And i'm not gonna find another woman that will give it up to me. Cause every woman would give it up to me."

"Every?"

"Well...Not you. Girls just threw themselves at me. But you...I had to work to get you."

"Naturally..."

Lance laughed. Then he became serious.

"The kids are gonna be born in a week or so...You know you'll have to be ready...Right?."

"Yeah...But alot of things happen in a week. You and me know that better then anyone."

"After the kids are born...Wanna go back to Sherman?"

"Sure but we'll need to live in a bigger house."

"Huh?...Why?"

I gave a look to Lance.

"Oh...Babies need room to breathe?"

"Exactly..."

I laughed with Lance.

"What are we gonna name them?"

Lance gasped.

"W-Well...I haven't thought that far..."

"How about...Jason...and-"

"Lily!" Lance spouted making me jump and grab my heart.

"L-Lily?...Never thought I'd have a Lily but...okay I like it."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Hee hee hee...Ritorumonsutā"

Lance's eyes were wide.

"Little Monster?...Jason and Little Monster?"

"Heh heh not very good I know."

"How cute..."

"What?"

"Your imagination is unstoppable."

"Aww...That's the sweetest thing you've ever said." Me and Lance hugged. And I started to think...A couple days from now and...I'm gonna be a mom...No...I was a mom the second I got pregnant. The minute the baby is is gonna be a dad...The first time I saw him was when I was looking at him from a car window with my dad. I thought he was just a plain guy...It's amazing how Mother Earth can flip the script on ya.

"OH MY GOD LANCE!" Naomi shrieked.

"WHAT?" I yelled scared something had happened.

"I FORGOT...MY...MY...MY...BRAND NEW KITCHEN!...EEEEEE!"

Lance just looked down and shook his head like there was something wrong with girls.

"What? I'm a girl that likes a nice kitchen...Esqueeze Meh..." My cute little Naomi scampered out the room and I followed her. We went into the kitchen...

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! HOE MAH GAWD MAH HEART! GAAAHHH!" Naomi banged her hand on the granite tops and she smiled so much.

"Lance?.."

"Yeah?"

"Geeeeeaaaaaai love you..."

Lance laughed.

"You love me or the kitchen?"

"I love the kitchen a BIT more."

"Okay...Ha ha ha...What are you making to eat?"

"No...What are YOU making to eat?"

"Naomi...I...I can't cook."

Naomi sighed and kissed my forehead.

"You're gunna have to learn then..." She patted my back. Sigh...I'm gonna have to start learning how to cook. What if Naomi is at the hair salon and our kids get hungry and I CAN'T FEED THEM...I'm gonna have to learn steadily.

"Are you gonna teach me?"

"Sure...I'll start you off on canned foods and work you up. Sound good?"

"Sigh...Sure."

Lance walked back upstairs. I sighed and picked up a stew pot and put it on my...GAS STOVE. Yay! Then a couple of wacky kids fell out the closet...smooching up a storm. I gasped and they gasped and I looked at them and they looked at me.

"Hey Naomi..."

"Hi...IIana...Andrew."

"Hi..."

...

...

Most awkward moment of my life.

"I'm not trying to steal him from you...Honest!"

"No! Please! Please! Take him! I don't need him!...Just make sure you got a exit when Lance chases your BEHIND!" I ran upstairs to tell Lance.

"NOOO NAOMI! STOP!" IIana chased after me. "DON'T TELL!"

"Why not?...I keep no secret from my Tiala-Ser..."

"OH PLEASE!..."

"HA HA HA"

"Do not tell Lance..."

"Why not?"

"He's gonna get...TIF rage..."

"TIF Rage?"

"YES...T.I.F. Rage...sigh...It was a accident. A HUGE...mistake."

"Oh?...Then you wrappping your limbs-"

"OKAY OKAY OKAY!...Maybe it was incidental...okay?"

"Okay...better match of words...So...Are you gonna tell Lance?"

"Well...Ahhh...I don't...know."

"Don't know about what?"

We screamed and Lance was right there.

"Lance...How much did you hear?"

"Uhh something about Are you gonna tell Lance?"

"Right!"

"Are you gonna tell me? IIana?"

"Uhh...It's a girl secret."

"Oh...What is it?"

"Are you a girl?"

"No..."

"Then you do not need to know."

"Naomi, what's the secret?" Lance turned to me. IIana was shaking her head madly for me not to tell. Lance is gonna be p'ed if he knew. He'd kill us BOTH.

"Uhh...Ummm...Well...The thing is...Darnit...IIANA RUN!"

IIana ran off. Lance was confused.

"IIANA AND ANDREW HAD A MAKE-OUT SESSION IN THE KITCHEN AND I RAN IN ON THEM GETTIN THEIR FREAK ON! AND I WAS THINKING OF NOT TELLING YOU! AHHHHH!" I ran to the end of the hall...And IIana was at the other end.

"You...Did...WHHAAAT?"

Lance chased me and IIana. He was chasing me cause it was the first time in a couple months that I thought about not telling him something. He was chasing IIana because well...She had the nerve to smooch Lance's new arch-nemesis.

"LANCE! CALM DOWN!"

"GRRAAAGHHHHYAAAAGH!"

My eyes widened. Lance let out such a scary growl in scared me to death. Then he tackled me.I fell on my back. I was laughing about how silly I fell to the ground. Then I heard a loud pound to the ground. I gasped. It was Lance's fist right past my head.

"L-...Lance?" I looked at Lance. His eyes were so cold. They nearly looked red-ish. I was scared...I was scared of...Lance. For the first time ever...I had a fear of the man I call the father of my children.

"Lance?...What are you doing?"

"Don't ever think of not telling me something." Lance got up and walked away.

"Lance...You need to calm down that rage of yours."

"What was that?"

"Calm down...your anger. If you don't, You better be sure i'll make sure you miss these kids birth-"

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh wouldn't I?"

Lance bullrushed me up against a wall and locked me in with his hands against the wall.

"Don't you dare try and do that..Or else."

"Or else?..."

"Yeah...Or I'll-"

"You'll do what...?"

Me and Lance stared at each other. I wasn't gonna let his emotions make him into a b*stard like Seikura. Even If I have to fight him...He's not going to ever threaten me. Not like that...Lance sighed and put his hands down.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't lose yourself to this phase. If you do, i'll bring you back down to earth real hard..."

"You don't need to be hard on me."

"Ohhh Lance...But I will. Until you show me you can handle it better. You should know i'm gonna have a silent front."

"Silent front?-"

"Silent. Front...Hmph!" I left Lance there in the hallway with a cute but sad look on his face. I'm sorry, Lance. I have to do this. It's just tough love. I'll always worry about you. I'm scared that your just losing yourself.

"Naomi..." Lance said to himself. I looked at my hand as Naomi left. I would never hurt Naomi. She's so sweet. I get what your trying to say Naomi. I know that i'm changing. And I promise you it won't be long before I'm back to the man you love...I promise I won't hurt you or the kids...No...I promise I won't hurt you or Lily and Jason. I love you guys...Only a couple days before I get to see your shining faces. I promise...I won't fail you as your father. Just then the doorbell rang. Andrew went to get it.

"Yes...Who are you?...NAOMI! LANCE! THERE'S A GUY HERE TO SEE YOU!"

"WHO?" yelled Naomi from the other room.

"SOLOMON FROM G3!...W-Wait...What are you doing with that?...NAO-ARRRGH!"

"ANDREW WHAT'S GOING ON?" I rushed to the front door to see what Solomon did to Andrew. I let my guard down.

"ARGH! GET OFF ME!" Solomon had his tight grip on me."LANCE! HELP!" Lance came down stairs Solomon pulled a tranquilizer gun on him and shot him with it twice. Lance still came at him with brute force. He punched Solomon off me. Solomon kept shooting him with the tran gun. It took him 7 darts to make Lance go down. I screamed and hid upstairs.

"Come come now, Naomi. G3 was your home once why shouldn't it be again?"

I heard the squeak of his boots on the cracked floors of the old mansion. The silence was killing me.

"Come out. Come out wherever you are...Naomi."

I was under the king-sized bed. It was a tight fit with my belly though.

"COME ON! WHERE ARE YOU?"

I gasped. I don't want to go back to that dark room. No air. No light...No Lance. And I probably will get shot with drugs. And they'll probably kill my kids...My children.

_Mama!_

I gasped. That voice...Was it my imagination?...

_Mama it's us!_

Who is that?

_It's us! Lily and Jason!..._

What's going on? How am I talking to you?

_Mothers can always speak to their kids without speaking to them. Mama this guy in the house is bad!_

I know...Please be silent,guys. I need to hear his footsteps.

_Right..._

And I did. Solomon's footsteps faded. I knew I shouldn't have but...I poked my head out from under the bed. Solomon snatched me up and dragged me downstairs kicking and screaming...Literally.

"LANCE! LANCE! LANCE!"

"Lance...Lance...Lance...Is that all you can say?..Why can't you say my name?" Solomon brought to his level of eye sight.

"What does that boy have that I don't?"

I gasped...This man...This snake. Was he?...Was he in love with me?

"You...You are a snake. I can't stand you.." I spit in his face.

"You'll learn to like G3's holding facility. You'll learn to like being with me more then him. Even if I have to take over your mind to accomplish such a thing."

"WHAT HAPPENED TO ME BEING A ABOMINATION? HAVING TO DIE AND ALL THAT HUH?"

"That was a front. The first time I saw you was in the hospital. You screamed "motherly" and you looked lovely. I wasn't able to get my mind off of you after that."

"Your sick.."

"I'm love sick that is."

Solomon kidnapped me once again. But not before I was done kicking and screaming though.

"N-...Naomi" Lance said speaking in his sleep.

_Dad! Wake up! That guy took Mommy away!_

What?...Who?...Who is that?

_It's me, Lily!..._

W-what? How is this possible?

_I'm talking to you through your mind from mom's! Get up! They've taken her to a castle in the sky!_

What do you mean?

_That bad man Solomon took mom to the castle in the sky!_

Solomon? Crap...He's tooken Naomi again! Don't worry, Lily. I'll come for you and your brother soon.

_I believe in you. Hurry!_

Right...I'm coming,Naomi. Just you wait. I'll kill that Solomon. And I'll bring you back home.

I promise it.


	15. Side Story 1: To The Beach!

Tough Versus Tougher

Side Story 1

To The Beach!

Back when Naomi and Lance first got together. The gang decided it would be nice to go to the beach for a change. Everybody went a little crazy on this trip. But for Lance and Naomi.

It was just another stepping stone in their relationship.

"Sigh...Man the sun is soooo nice! Lance! I hope you brought sunscreen!" yelled a overjoyed Naomi. Lance was being moody again. He was upset cause he wanted to go to the decomposition cemetery. That's why you'd watch animals corrode away. But IIana said she was a bit scared to go. And I found it gross.

"I did bring it. I'm not putting it on."

"Why not?"

"Because...I'm not going in the sun. And I wish you didn't wear that. You, Kimmy and IIana..."

"You mean our bikinis?"

"I don't know why this is what you wear at the Beach. I love it"

I was sporting a two piece red bikini and IIana was wearing one with pink and white polka dots. Kimmy was in a league of her own with a blue bikini with a scarf around her hips.

"What, Lance? You've never been in the presence of women?"

"I have been in the presence of women...But there are no women in my presence. And I better be right."

"Oh Lance GROW UP!...Have some fun. Go talk to some girls or something."

"I would never flirt with any other girl but you."

"Aww how sweet!" Kimmy commented.

"Don't I know it!...Lance your just upset cause you came here in black trunks and a black shirt with...sandals."

"What? It's cooled out here."

"IT'S BURNING HOT..."

"I'm gonna get something to drink. Be right back." Lance left to the stands.

"Whoa...Speakin of hot...Whoa! How lucky! IIana! Kimmy! Check that guy out!" I pointed to the surfer guy in the ocean. Me, Kimmy and IIana went Oooo. He had dirty blonde hair. A six pack and I ain't talkin about sodas. And a pair of blue trunks with the trucker girl symbol on them. And he talked with a couple of other guy and laughed out loud. I whistled slightly to IIana.

"IIana..."

"Yeah..."

"They ain't alot of the men in the world that got...you know."

"Yeah...Yeah I do...Whooo."

"Man...What a hottie!..."

"I know!"

We laughed.

Lance and Newton were at the consession stand pondering why we were gauking at the guy.

"What are they staring at?" Lance asked Newton.

"Lance I sense a slight peak in their pheromone levels."

"What?"

"Naomi,Kimmy and IIana are staring at that man because...umm."

"Can you make it so we can hear what they are saying from here?"

"Sure."

Newton magnified the sound barrier around us and put head phones on Lance and himself.

"Wow...He is sooo...hot!" Naomi said over the headphones.

"Look at that body!"

"He is quite...handsome."

Lance was stunned. Newton was kinda dumbfounded.

"Why is he so good-looking?" Lance asked. A guy came up to him.

"I see your little friends over there are gawking at Charlie. Don't blame'em."

"Charlie?...Who's Charlie?"

"He's the king around these parts. Alot of girls try to hook up with him. None succeed. Charlie says he wants a somebody as awesome as he is. And from a scale from one to ten that light-skinned chick is a perfect 10. I bet by the end of the day he'd already have a slice of her."

"What...the heck do you mean..."Slice?"..."

"You know...Get with her?"

"SHE'S MY GIRLFRIEND! NO!" Lance rushed to the changing rooms in the beach's gift shop.

"I wonder what happened to Lance..."

"He said he was going to get some drinks. I wonder what...Oh my god...Naomi look!"

Naomi wripped her head around. To see Lance...In red speedos and red sandals. He walked over to us with my mouth agape looking at all the WRONG in the situation.

"Hey..." Lance said in a deep voice.

"Ahhh...Lance? What the heck?"

"Am I a...hottie?" Lance said flipping his hair. Me and the others broke out laughing.

"IS HE SERIOUS? HA HA HA!" Lance groaned. And looked down in sadness

"Lance? heh heh heh...Lance? What is the meaning of this?...What's wrong?"

"I just saw you looking at that guy like he was all that and-"

"Ohhh!...Hey guys can we have minute?"

"Sure. Be my guest." IIana and Kimmy left to go to the beach.

"Lance...I don't like that guy."

"W-what?"

I hugged Lance and looked at him with eyes of compassion. He blushed.

"Lance..I love you...Alot. That guy is ice cold compared to you."

Lance's eyes sparkled.

"You think i'm hot?" He asked me cutely.

"Lance...Your molten hot."

Lance blushed even more.

"Your so hot your cheeks are turning red..." I giggled.

"N-No their not!..Naomi your...cute."

"Thanks you too"

"W-What?"

Me and Lance laughed together.

"Hey." said a deep voice. I turned around and it was that guy Chase.

"Wanna catch same waves with me?" he asked. I humphed.

"No thanks."

"I wasn't talking to you...I was talking to your friend." I was dumbfounded. He was talking to Lance?...

"Uhh no thanks." Lance said.

"Oh..Okay..Here's my number. Just in case you wanna...hook up later. See ya!" He winked at Lance and I was trying so hard to fight back the laughter that I was containing. Chase left and checked out Lance as he did. Lance was confused.

"Why was he looking at me like that?...That's the same way you look at me."

"Ohhh...Lance..He's...He likes guys...You don't know?"

"Likes guys?...Oh!...Ohhh..."

"Yeah...Wow...HAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!"

"Naomi! It's not funny."

"That's so ironic! And he gave you his number! Ya gunna call your little boyfriend Lance? HA HA HA HAAA" Lance got annoyed and started chasing me.

"Get back here!"

"Lance! Get away! Will you get out of here?"

That day Lance and Naomi laughed all day. IIana talked to some nice guys. Kimmy caught some sunshine. And Newton got the chance to examine some ocean-life. It was a great day. But when we got home.

"AHHHHH IT HURTS" Lance said echoing in pain.

"I told you to wear sunscreen."

"MY FLESH! MY FLESH!" Lance screamed as I laughed without him knowing.

"It's so bad that you were wearing those tight underwear while you got sun-burned. Now it's worse." I commented.

"Ouch...Naomi...If I don't make it...I love you!"

"Oh stop being a baby...Whoa!" I tripped over the rug and landed on a red Lance..Literally a red Lance.

"Ahhhhhh...AHHHHH THE PAIN GET OFF GET OFF NOW!"

"I'M SO SORRY!"

"OHHH...God!...Grrr." Lance shot a dirty look at me.

"Look i'm gonna rub on some aloe lotion on ya and the skin will peel away."

"M-My skin is gonna peel away?"

"Not your SKIN skin just the skin that's burnt...Dun worreh, Lance...I'll take care of you."

"R-Really, honey?"

"Yeah...Sure" I nodded. I put the aloe on him and left it there to soak. A couple hours later.

"NAOMI! MY SKIN!"

IIana and Me both went downstairs. Lance's skin was peeling as I expected. He had pulled most of it off.

"Help me with my back?" IIana shook her head. I nodded and I helped him. The skin was moist and crinkled. It looked beyond nasty.

".!"

"Oh come on it isn't that ba-EEWWWWW!"

"Yuck..."

"That came off of me?"

"Yes!"

"I'm gonna sleep nicely tonight."

"How so?"

"You still have to peel more skin."

"Where?"

"You _know _where..."

"Oh...Okay. When?"

"Later on tonight. Have to put the aloe there though for it to work."

"Yeah...Yeah I do."

Lance and Naomi had a nice night. Like I said today was just another stepping stone in their relationship.


	16. Chapter 15

Tough Versus Tougher

Chapter 15

Don't Do it

3 days,7 hours, 34 minutes and 12 seconds until Lily and Jason.

There I was. Sitting at a iron table. Eating "dinner" with a snake man. This couldn't get any worse. I had to get out of here. But how?...How have you gotten out of previous situations like this. I looked around. The guards all had machine guns and tranquilizer guns.

"Do you like your food?" Solomon asked me.

"...It's okay."

"How funny. You have not touched it."

"I'm eating it mentally."

Solomon laughed.

"My dear, there is no reason for you to be scared to eat. Do you wish for me to reassure you by putting it into my mouth?"

"Actually...Yes. I'd feel better if you had." I pushed my plate away from me. "Eat. It."

"I'd rather you'd feed it to me."

"No...Thanks."

"Why must you be so cold? I've made up this place for you...You have clothes,food and warmth. Isn't that all what you need to raise our children?"

"_Our_ children?...These are mine and Lance's kids-"

"Lance no longer exists. He is dead to chose me over him. Don't you remember, darling?"

"You're nuts...I love Lance. Not you."

"Why do you love a alien boy? You should be happy. I'm taking in those children as my own. Even though they are not of me." Solomon was walking around behind me. I just kept looking infront of me. Emotionless. A stone.

"I'm glad. They'd be boring as hell with you as a father."

"I'd be giving them character-"

"Boring-As-Hell Character."

"Hmph...You always make me laugh. Your stubborness is what attracted me to you."

"This is all sweet and dandy and i'm flattered..._not really._ But I have things I have to do."

"Other then be with me?"

"yes...Heck I could be nothing and that'd be something to do then be near you,...old man."

Solomon flinched. I love getting on his nerves. But I should quit it. I don't know what he's capable of besides hitting me.

"I'm in my thirties,darling. That's not old at all...Why. Your father is thirty. And he looks like a teenager."

"My dad's blood let's him do that. And my blood will let me do that as well. I can be sixty and look half that."

"That's nearly being eternally youthful-"

"It's nothing of the sort...Look, Tell me what's your deal?...Why have you brought me here? And don't say it's because you "love" me or something like that!"

Solomon stood silent.

"I've been a lonely man for a while. I do indeed have a son. He's 7. He's been without a mother since birth."

"Don't you dare say I look like his mother."

"You look nothing like her. You look better then she did."

"Your sick and cruel. Talking about the dead like they are nothing!"

"In a way...You and my son are the same...Both without mothers to care for them. It's quite sad...Don't you believe?"

"No...I don't. My mother was a saint. She never hurt anybody...well. She didn't hurt most people. I'm going to be a mother myself. I don't have time for petty things like "I love you,Naomi" and I don't have time for "Give up these kids" the only thing I think about what i DO have time for. And that is getting a cradle and warming up the bottles so sorry if i'm not what you expected. So while your looking for your wisdom of me try finding my sunny disposition cause i'll be d*mned if I got it."

"There it is! That's what I love...That right there." Solomon opened his arms and walked up to me. I gasped and walked backwards.

"Naomi...You'll have to open to me sometimes."

"Hmmm lemme think about that. Ouch this is a toughie how about a big fat NOOOOO...That's okay right?"

"You'll open up to me eventually. Please eat something. If you and the babies die of starvation don't say it was my fault."

"Whatever you messed up weirdo."

"Till later then...Naomi."

Solomon left. I looked around the cell that was my new "home". No color. Barely any light. And no sign of my Lance. Guys are you okay?

...

There was no response. It seemed even my children had abandoned me. I started to cry as I sat on the soft but lonesome bed. I couldn't give up. I had to trust and have faith in Lance coming back. There was no time for being all woe is me. I had to find a way out of this place...And I shouldn't get Solomon angry. I hate to say this but i'm at a disadvantage. I'm pregnant and i'm heavy so my speed is off. And my feet are killing me so I won't get far. I'll have to sneak out some how.

_Mom! Can you hear us?_

What?...Lily is that you? I asked holding my belly.

_Mom! Dad is coming for you! With the assistance of a old friend!_

Who?

_General Steel!_

WHAT?...GENERAL STEEL?

_Yeah!_

When is he coming,Lily?

_In two days when Solomon doesn't think we're coming but he says you have to hold out long enough for that too happen. And if you can gain his trust._

Easy...The guy already thinks i'm on his side with this. Just tell Lance that no matter what he says. I love him more then anything. I don't want him wavering.

_Okay! Oh! He's coming back!_

I turned around and Solomon WAS coming back. I wiped my tears and got up.

"Whaddya want?"

"I've brought new clothes for you." As he snapped his fingers, men in red came and set the clothes down. He countinued. "I expect you'll want to reward me on my duties."

I'd wanna WHAT?...REWARD HIM? IF I WASN'T PREGNANT I'D KICK YOU SO HARD!

"Sure...What do you want from me?"

"Your being more open-minded...I want you to eat."

"Okay then. Note. I do not eat fish. I do not gratin and I sure as h*ll don't eat no d*mn spinach but I will eat broccoli and any dish with pasta,cheese and chicken. So yeah..."

"I'll bring your chicken alfredo soon-"

I jerked and said Yes! under my voice.

"My dad never let me eat that...But make it right. Don't half a** it."

Solomon laughed.

"Will there be anything else?"

"Stay with me in here for the rest of my life here."

"You...you mean live with you...here?"

"Yes...It should be an honor for you. Am i right?"

"Yes...A great honor."

Solomon wiped his eye under his ugly red goggles.

"Are you crying?...My god stop being such a wimp!"

"Right..."

"Oh and you have to wear a mask when you sleep and keep those goggles on."

"Why?"

"I don't want to see your butt ugly face?" I smiled.

"Well..it's a start."

Heck it's a start. Don't worry it won't take long for me to woo you into my clutches.I promise to god I won't let you break me. Even as extremely disgusting as you are. Hurry Lance...Please GOD hurry.

Meanwhile, Lance was at the Grandine Mansion and Headquarters to The Original Assasini Of Darkness. He was sitting at the planning table with Naomi's father Leo, Naomi's Grandfather Impavido and few uncles not her evil uncle who has not shown up.

"Everybody, this boy-...man is Lance Lunis. He is the father to Naomi's children and my grandchildren. She's been kidnapped by my father-in-law's partner Solomon. We expect they are holding her at G3 holding facilities...Here. We haven't seen any movement. So we think they think we've given because it's a goverment facility. But guess what?"

"They're wrong...And Solomon gave me a pass key." said Impavido.

Wow that idiout Solomon gave him a pass key. To get rid of suspicion if they were _really_ partners. He lied through his teeth about it though. Naomi always said that women in AM were rough ladies but...I wonder how the men were.

"We'll sneak in as one of the guards that were assigned to protect Naomi. Cause Solomon may love her but he's not stupid enough to let her go unguarded. We'll go into her room when coast is clear. We'll explain the rest of plan and we'll get her out of there. But if worst comes to worst..."

The men put down so many advanced guns and chains.

"We'll kick it mafia style and shoot everyone there...But I won't be coming since I threw out my back yesterday."

All the men laughed. But I was shocked. The bloodlust in their eyes were amazing. Is this what I was going to become? A bloodlust-filled monster with nothing on my mind but killing people? Naomi...what if I hurt her without knowing it?

_Dad, you never put your hands on Mommy._

Jason?

_Yeah it's me._

How do you know i never touched Mom?

_I wouldv'e put a barrier around her and held you off._

How are you able to do that?

_I'm a Galalunian baby I can do things._

True..And your Naomi's son. So...i shouldn't be surprised.

_That's my mom's name?...Naomi?_

Yeah...My name is Lance.

_Wow...That's so cool. Dad. Mom said to hurry Solomon is grossing her out._

Tell her to be strong for me.

_Okay. And she said she loves you more then anything._

I know she does...

_And don't listen to Solomon when you see him. He lies about everything._

I know he does...Tell her to be strong for me

_I won't disappoint!_

"Lance! Be prepared when the guns start shooting..Cause this place'll have strong guards." Leo said to me.

"Right let's all be prepared for the worst!"

"Right!"

I'm ready to get Naomi now. I know I am. I'll be training for these two days. Naomi, when you see me you'll be dying to have these kids. I'm ready.

I'm coming for you,...Naomi.


	17. Chapter 16

Tough Versus Tougher

Chapter 16

The Eyes Of The First

1 day, 3 hours,13 minutes and 7 seconds until Lily and Jason.

I was scattering all over the place. It's been two days! Where is Lance?..! Solomon walked into the room. I just looked away. We talked more then usual. But that's just for the fact I had to win him over. Which I already did.

"We haven't heard from Lance. He must have given up on you."

"I suppose he has. I don't care much anymore. I'm a not happy here. But i'm getting used to the colors and lights."

"I'm relieved. Is there anything you want?..."

"Nah...Tell me more about your son. What is his name?"

"His name is Charlie. He has black hair like his mother's. Blue eyes."

"Charlie huh?..." I giggled. You guys know what Charlie _I'M_ thinking of.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing...Imagining you in a dress."

"Your imagination is quite amazing."

"Thanks...How did your wife die?"

"She died in a plane crash."

"Yeah?...Huh...Why do you want me again?"

"Because...the spark you have is amazing."

"You were there the day they cut my hair...Why didn't you stop them?"

"I couldn't blow my cover."

"I'm 17...You're in your thirty somethings. You don't find that gross?"

"Not at all...You'll be turning 18 soon..."

"I find that scary and gross at the same time."

"You find me gross?"

"No...The idea...Alot of guys I knew back in Tampa were messed up in the head. Alot tried to rape me. Alot tried to holler at me. And the others tried to kill me. All of them died though."

"How?"

"My butterfly knife and a revolver...Questions?"

"None. You seem to have a knack for killing. Did you ever get caught?"

"Not exactly. Y'see...As far as I saw it...Every person I knocked down or put out for the count. My chances of survival went up by that much. It's sad but true."

"A mother with such a destructive mind as yours isn't built for motherhood. Why didn't give them up?"

"Believe me if the situation were different I wouldn't be like this right now. I hate kids."

"Tell me how do you be a parent if you hate kids yourself. What's the difference between the two?"

"...They're mine."

Solomon was ...He didn't how to be father to his own son. I bet he doesn't even see his son much. Let alone talk with him. How sad...for the kid. It's my expectation for a military guy like Solomon not be comfortable around kids. Because he's never around them. They're small minds can't comprehend him. And his adult and advanced mind can't comprehend their minds. It's like two dogs sniffing the other's behind. Better yet...

This conversation reminds of a old friend I had named Sparrow. Who was like a sparrow. Sparrows don't really fall in love they just get what they want when they need it. Sparrows just hang their mouths open so the males can feed the chicks and themselves. Sparrow always wants more and more even though she knows the compassion in front of her isn't real.

To be simple minded, Guys fed Sparrow so they can **** her.

Solomon tries to comprehend his son's mind and activities. But starts messing up by I bet turning it into a project rather then a duty. What i'm saying is he doesn't treat his son like a human being he treats him like a specimen. A alien. He's cut his son away from him. Probably been happening since his wife died. The wife did most of the parenting and such. With the husband just watched and did nothing. I'm amazed at this guy he's strong, smart well...kinda smart and he has good strategy but I be d*mned if parenting isn't his strong suit. Lance is gonna rock at being a dad though. That's the only thing that Solomon and Lance don't have in common...

The Awareness Of A Father.

I don't blame the guy. But I do believe he can't comprehend his son's mind. Because he's never had to deal with it.

"You should talk to your son."

Solomon jumped at my voice.

"Why exactly should i?"

"Because he's your son. You have to learn how to comprehend him. If you don't that little boy is going to grow up to hate you."

"How do you know?"

"Because...I grew up hating my father for the same reason."

Solomon gasped.

"But until you start growing up and out. Think of ways to think at a child's level."

"Right...Thank you for the advice."

"good..."

"Go look in the mirror."

"W-what?"

"Take a look at yourself. You're maturing."

"What?"

I sighed and got up and looked into the mirror. I gasped.

"WHAT THE HECKLE?" I started touching my face.

"You're eyes have become for narrow and your lips more full. And your nails grew but...That's more natural then what is occuring with the rest of you."

"Now that ya mention it...My bewbs got bigger... DARNIT!"

"bewbs?...And why darnit?"

"Now all my old bras won't fit anymore." I teared up at the thought.

"Why are you maturing at a excelerated rate?"

"Probably me being pregnant."

"Pregnancy doesn't do that."

"Let me finish...Me being pregnant with what I have."

"Hmph...This is the work of his DNA then."

"Bingo..Not a bad thing though...I could pass for twenty years old with a back side like that."

"That's not a very good thing. But if you're happy with it then so be it."

Just then a huge explosion was sound took place. It shook the ground beneath me. Solomon stood up and two of the men came in.

"Sir! A mysterious army has broke into the base,sir it's...it's General Steel!"

"What?...Naomi come-"

I looked at Naomi. She was shaking. Her eyes were scared. Oh right...General Steel probably scared her last time.

"Do you want to stay here?"

"YES... I mean...Yeah...That would be good."

Heh...Solomon left me in the room. Loser...I was faking it HA HA HA! Now...For my speedy exit!

_Mom, Dad is coming soon! Don't leave this spot!_

What are you? Nuts?...I'm outta here. I'll find Lance along the way. Don't worry, kids. Mom will try her best to keep us alive... if I was leaving I couldn't stay in what I had on. I poked around the clothes I had. I found a red sweater and beige harem pants. I put on the red leather gloves and I got on some straw sandals I loved to run around in. Of course where would I be with my red handband. I looked at myself in the mirror. I still had Lance's earrings in. Those red guys will know what i look like by my long hair right?...My face will be a problem for them. I sighed.

"Well old friend. You have go away once again. This time...Your not coming back." I took a blade and cut my hair roughly. (Naomi had the Ramona Flowers look). I poked my head out the steel doors. The coast was completely clear. I tip toed out the cell. I sighed in relief.

Guys tell Lance i'm out of my cell due to General Steel's appearing...Tell him I'm okay.

_Okay,Mom!_

Right...I began to walk through the corridors. I walked down the corridors. The dark and cold corridors. Then I heard footsteps. I gasped. It was too late. The two soldiers had saw me.

"You there! What's your name!" said the G3 soldier.

"Oh uhh umm...Look out!"

I made them turn around I kicked the one on the right in the jewels and made him fall and I took the left's one helmet offand kneed him in the face and took both of their guns. I had to kill them. They'd just report me to Solomon if I hadn't. I've never had to kill before but-The left soldier got back up with a knife and came at me. Flashbacks of the store came back. Back to when Lance went berserk. Your gonna be mom soon. You can't afford to not be reckless. If you hesitate. You'll be dead along with these kids. Just then, Naomi gunned down both of the soldiers. Her eyes turned from green to a neon green. Though this wasn't due to sudden power. These were the eyes of all the female Winchesters. The Eyes Of The First. Naomi having a realization of her children's situation gave her strength. Naomi took both of the soldiers guns and the knife.

"I'll kill everyone in here. To get to Lance. Naomi Winchester Second, Third, Fourth...and my mother...Give me strength. Protect me and my children."Naomi walks down the hallway with the two machine guns in her hands and the knife clipped to her back.

A mother that's out for blood.


	18. Chapter 17

Tough Versus Tougher

Chapter 17

Goodbye,My Enemy

3 hours,9 minutes, 14 seconds until Lily and Jason.

Lance and General Steel were in the courtyard battling it out with G3 soldiers.

"NOW BOY YOU ARE SURE THAT GIRL IS HERE!"

"Yes, General. I'm glad we've put our differences aside."

"DON'T GET ME CONFUSED! I DID THIS BECAUSE I CAN'T STAND THAT B*STARD SOLOMON!"

Lance laughed as he punched a soldier in the stomach. Lance's hair was longer then before. And he was WAY more buff then before. He looked..hotter then he was. Which is amazing when you imagine it.

"General Steel..." The gun shots stopped and everybody looked up at the balcony. It was Solomon that creep. He countinued. "Your a fool, Steel. A true fool. You let that boy trick you into helping him."

"No your the fool Solomon. I came here because I'm SICK of you and...that's about it."

"Sigh...I am amazed though" Solomon jumped down and landed infront of Lance.

"You came this far to get Naomi...?"

"Yes...She's my girlfriend. And i'm going to make her my wife...The day of her eighteenth birthday. I will propose to her."

"That's a big do you know she'll say yes?"

"Doesn't matter.I'm getting tired of talking to your ugly mug. I'm going to kill you and then this nightmare will be over." Lance and Solomon started fighting fiercely. To Solomon's amazement, Lance was winning. It was a long battle. The soldiers were already done with most of G3's soldiers. They were all steady watching the fight...A fight which lasted 24 hours. Amazing I know. Near the end, Solomon could barely stand on his own feet. (Finally, even I was praying that would happen.)

"Where did you learn those martial arts?" Solomon said trying to catch his breath. Lance was barely stratched.

"None of your business."

"Heh...I don't plan on going out like this. Naomi is in a secluded chamber. You'll never find her."

Just then a bunch of G3 soldiers come running out of a side corridor to the left of Lance.

"SHE'S COMING! SHE'S COMING! AHHH! GET AWAY!"

They shoot into the darkness of the corridor. You hear footsteps coming from the darkness beyond. And a pair of neon green eyes. The lights broken...Flickering. Showing flashes of the blood on her clothes and the rips in her sweater. And the mature emotionless face of murdering mama. Naomi walks out of the darkenss and guns down the remaining G3 soldiers.

"N-Naomi?"Solomon was stunned. "What's happened to you?"

"Shut the hell up, Solomon before you kill you like I did them."

"I don't understand. Why are you acting like this?"

"Because...I am a mother. Who's been fighting for her life...for 24 hours. You are ugly,autrocious,obnoxious,nauseating and vulgar. You make me sick. Your very being makes me want to puke."

"You can't mean that!"

"OH BUT I DO! YOU ARE REVOLTING! YOU UGLY PIECE OF SH*T! UGH! GOD I HATE YOUR GUTS!..."

Solomon tried to walk up to Naomi. She pointed her gun at his head.

"Back off, you old geezer. There isn't room for you in this story." (There really isn't.)

"Leave, Solomon. Your no longer needed...That or beaten to death or shot up. It really is your choice."

A bomb went off just then.

"UGH WHAT IS GOING ON NOW?" Lance shouted.

The air hatch in the bottom of the ship opened and nothing but air came into the area where Lance and Naomi was. Solomon ran at Naomi and grabbed her she screamed. Lance ran and kicked him off. Naomi picked up her gun and shot him in the leg. Solomon yelled in pain. Solomon slid down to the air hatch where he was sure to meet his long falling death.

"WAIT! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE! YOU AREN'T GOING TO LET ME DIE LIKE THIS! ARE YOU?" Solomon knowing he had no other options left. Looked into the eyes of the couple. Lance with eyes of a sadistic killer and "his" Naomi with the eyes of a murderer. A couple that wasn't made in heaven but somewhere lower. Solomon realized he could never have had Naomi with him. One, she was young. Two, she was too dangerous. Three, He's too much of a light weight.

"HA HA HA! THOSE EYES! THOSE EYES! YES! PHENOMENAL! MORE MY DEAR! MORE! HA HA HA!" Solomon was hysterical. I wasn't scared though. Seikura did the same thing. Me and him got into a fight. And he went crazy on me. He killed half his flunkies. Laughing like a mad man. He came back to me with the same crazy eyes.

"You really a crazy b*stard. I realized your mind was on the brink of insanity...To put your soul at ease. Since General Steel and his troops have left. Solomon...I am a being from the planet Galaluna. My name is Lance Lunis. I am Manus. I am one third of the Titan. And I am here to kill you."

"W-WHAT?"

"Naomi is my soul mate. She is my Tiala-ser. This word is used when two people are binded into one. She is pregnant with my children. Her body is maturing because she is turning into a person of Galalunian heritage. You would have never been able to handle her. Her blood is mine now. Everything in her is mine."

"YOU LIE!" Solomons tears become noticeable.

"No...I plan to take Naomi away from this planet forever after the children have aged appropriately..."

"I don't understand."

"Solomon...You'll never understand me and Lance's relationship because it is beyond you, this planet and the universe. Our bonds are unbreakable. It's unlike anything. It is not love. It was the great-great-great-GREAT grandfather of love. It is Tiala-Ser..."

"_Together Forever._'' Lance and Naomi said the same thing.

"We...could have had the same thing"

"Don't be disgusting. This bond is too strong for you. Lance is the strongest man i've ever known." Lance kissed me.

"You should go and leave. And don't ever come back,...Jerk"

"Goodbye, my enemy..."

The ship tilted. Solomon slid trying to grip the smooth surface of the ship. But to no avail, He slid out the air ship. Screaming Naomi's name.

Lance peered over the edge. He looked at Solomon with disgust and hatred. Nobody could hate him more then Lance did. But at the same time, Lance was amazed at me. The mother of his kids. Killing those men. He was amazed.

"Lance...LANCE!" Naomi ran to me and hugged me. I hugged her as hard as I could. I held her soft hair in my palm.

"You cut your hair again...It looks beautiful."

"Thank you...Lance. I missed you so much. Oh these two days felt sickening and terrible. I was throwing up all the time."

"Heh...Looks like the kids are coming soon."

"I know...I'm so scared, Lance. Can we please just go now?"

"Yeah...Yeah we can...General Steel?" Lance talked into his headpiece.

"WHU-AT AEES EEE-YUT!" I laughed at the way Steel said What is it?

"Solomon is dead and We have to go."

"DEAD HUH! LET'S BE OUT THEN!"

We left as soon as General Steel came with the helicopter. Me and Lance got on. The ride was long. I fell asleep on Lance's hard chest...chest...chest.

"Lance when did you get so buff?"

"H-huh?" Lance blushed.

"You got all hot and all that jazz. And your arms are HEE-YUUU-JAH!"

Lance was glowing red.

"L-Look...Your dad trained me for those 2 days."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah..."

"Where's IIana and Newton?"

"Oh I told them not to come."

"Okay then...sigh...You know Lance-AH!..." I clutched my stomach...

"Naomi? What's wrong!"

"Nothing...Nothing...It was just- AHH! OW!...OUCH!...My stomach! What's going on?...HAAAAOOOOO!" We all heard a drip drip splat.

...

...

...

...

...

"GET US TO THE HOSPITAL!"

My water broke.


	19. Chapter 18

Tough Versus Tougher

Chapter 18

Oh! Sweet Child Of Mine!

The General landed near the hospital. Blood was rushing. Naomi was screaming. I was so scared. We ran inside.

"HELP! HELP! MY GIRLFRIEND IS GIVING BIRTH!"

A group of nurses took her to the birthing room and I went with her. They sat her down.

"She's loosing too much blood! We have to calm her down!"

I looked at Naomi who was breathing so hard. I held her face.

"Look at me, Naomi...Look at me."

She started to calm down by the sight of me.

"Lance..I'm so scared..."

"I know..I am too."

How could I NOT be scared? I'm having a baby soon!...A pair of twins nonetheless!...I'm going to be a father. Naomi had went into was looking at the nurse with lightless eyes. She barely knew where she was.

"Miss Winchester, I need your full attention. Do not try and birth both of the babies at the same time or you will die. You've lost too much blood because your body doesn't know what's happening and it's starting to panic and attack the children. We can still save them. The little micro-soldiers in your body are going to need 5 minutes to get to your children. So we need to hurry. When I say push I need you to push as HARD as you can okay?"

Naomi just nodded. I held Naomi's hand as she gave birth. I kissed her forehead. Everything went white in the room. I heard a noise.

_Push! Push! Push!_

_GYAAAHHHH!_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Wahhhh! Wah! Wahh! Wahhh!_

The cries of my children. Everything came back to me. Everybody was in the room. Naomi's grandpa, father, Lina, Nicole and even Seikura. And IIana and Newton were there too. Blood was on my hand. I flinched.

"Don't worry...You just cut the cord to the kids...Daddy-o." said Lina. I gasped. I still heard the kids crying.

"Whoa...hmm...Oh! Here you go...This is your daughter, sir" The nurse handed the baby to Lance. So gently did he hold his daughter, Lily. I looked at Lance who's eyes were so wide and amazed at the baby in his hands. Our Lily...Who had straight hair on her little head that was as black as Lance's. She stook her little hand out at Lance and grabbed his hair. And laughed while opening her eyes. Her eyes were black as Lance's as well. Lance teared up at the sight of his daughter wiggling in his arms. This beautiful girl...is my daughter. She is my child.

"Oh god...Naomi, I love her...She's...I adore you, Lily...I adore you...I love so much my beautiful little girl." Lance said holding Lily up to his cheek as he kissed her head.

"Ma'am...Your son?" The nurse handed my son to me. I looked at him. I uncovered his head. His beautiful little head.

His hair was purple and his eyes were yellow like my fathers and grandfathers. His eyes were little triangles. He was so handsome.

"Oh my god...He's so handsome...He looks you...Dad he looks like you."

"Whoa!...He has my forehead birth mark! A diamond!...See?" He lifted Jason's shaggy but short hair. I gasped. Our family was old...WAY before the mafia...That diamond mean't that Jason was going to be a great person. And loving too.. Smart...Obediant...and will have alot of kids. I giggled. This was my son...My little boy. I can just imagine it...When I was a teenager. I thought i'd end up pregnant at a young age but...My son would look just like me. Red hair...Green eyes...sharp fang tooth. Long hair just like me. And he'd always dress in black. And he'd love his mother. And would kill anybody for her. But that's not what I want anymore. I want him to be whatever he wants. He can hate me for the rest of his life...But I'll still be there for him.I was so amazed. Everybody got to hold the children. Then Lina and Nicole smiled and walked infront of the tv screen that was in the room.

"Naomi...Remember the day that...We made that video...Of you when you didn't have kids...Back in florida. I have that very tape. It was YEARS ago...And I can't even remember what is in it. But before I play it...I just want to let you that...Mike Chan asked me to be his girlfriend a week ago. I said yes...Yes yes...oh god...Yea!...Because he I THINK...really does love me...Naomi...I'm 18 and I have never had a boyfriend. Always hurting people's feelings and acting all proud. When i'm so scared of the future. Change mostly...You've left...not really...but...you've gone and had kids...KIDS...A long time were you looking up to me...But now I look up to you...sniff...And I want to say how proud it makes me...To see you grow up...And leave the past. I'm so glad you've moved on...And had kids...Thank you for setting me free without even knowing..." I hugged a crying Lina. We had been through alot. Especially me. Everything up to this point has been hard. Beyond hard.

"Lemme tell you something funny Naomi did once in Florida...We got ambushed...by this GANG of guys...Called something...I don't know anyways. This woman stood infront of them while getting glass, rocks and silverware thrown at her. Me and Lina were PANICKING...I asked Naomi..._Naomi you got a plan right? _she said Nope...But I do have a genius idea...She picked up a rock and lunged it at the guys. It hit one of them in the eye we took the chance and we ran yelled That was your genius idea?...Naomi said Yeah we ran away was in the plan GETTING CAUGHT STEALING FROM THESE GUYS WASN'T!"

Everybody laughed.

"This lady is nuts...heh heh heh...Lina and I changed you for the better...When we both met you...you were a scared,crybaby, always being weak girl. Lina toughed you up and beautified ya...And I schooled you and gave you the smarts and the low down on guys and such. I'm gonna play this tape and...See what you had to say so long ago."

Nicole plopped the taped in. We were on a clock tower eating chocolate.

"Hello people of the future. This is the Nicole of the past...uhh...Shut it, Lina...ha ha...Anyways THIS-" she whipped the camera at me. My long tattered hair. And green eyes full of hate.

"is Naomi Winchester...Any words for the Naomi that's had kids?"

I looked at the camera.

"Well...Naomi you have kids...you have officially reached h*ll...not saying your gonna suck at it... ..But your not cut out to be a mom. But your a Winchester you can pull it off...Whatever you do don't let dad name him and...Try your best not to strangle your kids and...You'll pull it off...somehow."

I smiled at myself. That was me. That sad girl...full of hatred and malice. Was me.

"Lina any comments?"

"LINA OF THE PHEW-CHA!...You'll never have a decent boyfriend...NEITHER WILL YOU NICOLE WHO'S..LAUGHING AT ME IN THE BACK SITTING WITH YOUR HUSBAND AND FIFTY KIDS! I SEE YOU! YOU!"

We all laughed. The video ended.

"So...what now?"

"Well...Lina...Nicole...sigh...Nicole will you be Jason's godmother and Lina will you be Lily's godmother?"

"WHAT?" they both said. I felt their hearts drop.

"OF COURSE!"

"Totally...Yay..."

We laughed and talked then..

"Hey Naomi...All this time you've been with Lance...I feel your hiding something from us..." Seikura said. Lance looked at me and grabbed my hand and nodded.

"Well...Actually...You know the Princess that's always hanging around the Titan?"

_The End...?_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

One year later...

In the lonely streets of Galaluna. In the palace of the King and his daughter...You go down the quiet,lonely, happyless corridors and hallways. To see the King being beaten by his new found enemy,General Modula.

"Where is the Princess?"

"I DON'T KNOW!...I swear it..."

"Where is the Titan?"

"I don't know..."

"Fine then...Prince Akira..."

A young boy in a black cotton shirt and black shorts and shoes. His short black hair covers his left eye revealing his red eye on the right. This boy looked nothing but 2.

"Yes...General?"

"Your father is the King of Mutrad who spared me my life. You are his son. You, your younger brother and older brother are all his children. Will you carry out a mission for me?"

"What is it, General?"

"Go to this..."Earth" place and bring back the Princess of mess-ups. Nothing gets in the way...Understand?"

"Yes,Sir...Anything else?"

"And this trip...We figure they are able to sense us coming by rift gate...So I will but you cryogenic freeze and send you by capsule. But this will take 15 years. You'll be 17 by then. Yami is now 1 by then she'll 16. Your older brother, Micheal is now 4 so by then he'll be 19 by then...Can you handle that?"

"Yes...If you didn't know I don't have the mind of a child. So...I'll be leaving on a 15 year journey with no regrets...I shall be on my way."

The young boy walked down the cool corridors. He past his young brother, Yami. You see a boy with orange hair and red eyes eating a apple.

"So...15 years in the void?" He asked.

"Yes...Brother Micheal did you hear?"

A boy came out of the darkness with a hoodie over his head. His long and curly blue hair falls out of the hoodie. The light from his red eyes shining through.

"Yes...Let's be on our way."

The trio of brothers take three capsules to Earth. They let off into the void of space. Never to be seen...Is this the end of Naomi and Lance? Is this the sign of the mark of the end? You can never to be sure and river of malice.

_To Be Countinued..._


End file.
